No Matter What
by raphfreak
Summary: A brother missing for 5 years. Lives are changed in more ways than one as the three remaining must find a way to heal him all while accepting three new members of the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's some good news and bad news. The story, Betrayed Love, has been removed. I've lost interest for now and I don't want to leave you hanging forever and it'll be rewritten better. Thanks for those reviews anyway!**

**Well, here's a story I've decided to post because I can. Hope you like!  
**

* * *

"Again!" Leo shouted, springing into the air, his snapping his legs out to perform a perfect split-kick. He landed perfectly, legs spread out just right. He watched as his two brothers before him executed the same more together in harmony. Mask tails, purple and orange, floated together, hovering in midair for a few split seconds before landing back upon shoulders and scarred shells. Anxious blue eyes and calm brown eyes starred at the blue clad turtle, awaiting praise or criticism.

"Don, you're not putting enough energy into the kick." Leo scowled at the turtle. "Mike, you're too distracted; your legs aren't reaching the full split."

Don let out a sigh of frustration. His brown eyes had been narrowed in concentration all practice, his energy level high and his muscles screaming for a good work out. And yet it still wasn't enough.

Ever since Raphael had disappeared five years ago, Leo had been working them mad like the Foot would strike at any second. He and Raph had gotten into a huge fight, as usual; Raph had gone up top and never came back. All that remained of the hotheaded turtle was a pair of sai's and a blood-red mask, both worn and showing evidence of a hard battle before the capture.

They'd searched for many months on end, but all it brought was more pain. After three years, Splinter had pronounced him dead and they held a funeral for him, though there was nothing to bury. Mikey refused to touch Raph's room, to get rid of some things and use the room for storage. He didn't want to let go of the slight chance that he would return; clearing out the room would have been like saying that they'd given up on him ever coming back. Although he never himself entered the room, he guarded it with his life.

"Well done Leonardo." Splinter praised, rising from his kneeling position on the floor. "Leonardo is correct my sons, you do not seem to be putting enough of yourselves into the kata's. Is something troubling you?"

"No sensei." Don mumbled while Mikey shook his head.

Splinter gave a short nod of his head. "Very well then. Please clean up, Mr. and Mrs. Jones are coming over for diner at six and I do not wish for you to smell that of the sewer. Michelangelo, if you will start diner…"

Mikey opened his mouth to protest. "What about take-out?"

"They are about to leave for their honeymoon Michelangelo," Splinter chuckled at his son's disappointed look. "I believe they will enjoy a home-cooked meal before their departure. If you will kindly start, Leonardo and Donatello will set the table."

Leo gave a brief nod before turning to the purple clad brother. "You still have their present right?" he whispered.

Don nodded. "Yes. Still safely hidden from Mikey."

"Where did you hide it?" Leo raised an eyebrow. Mikey usually found whatever they had hidden easily.

"I – um…. well…" he suddenly looked uncomfortable at the question and Leo smiled in understanding.

"It's okay bro." Leo knew. It was the only room Mikey never entered anymore. "There's no point in ruining their present because we're too scared to f-face reality." Truth was, ever since Raph disappeared; Leo had been terrified for his other brother's. It was his fault Raph was gone. He'd failed him and there was no way he'd fail his other brothers again.

He didn't know how, but the Foot realized he had vanished so they thought attacking them in the middle of their search would be a good idea since they would be weak. Leo would die before he let the Foot lay a finger on his brother's. He never thought he would ever kill intentionally, but his fear gave him incredible energy and strength. They never knew what hit them. Since then there had been no hide or hair of the black wearing ninjas.

Don looked relieved that Leo understood. He'd accepted the fact that Raphael was dead long ago. Mikey still held onto the faint hope, the ever-fading light that Raph would return. Don thought that Leo had accepted it as well, but he couldn't help but feel that he was still clinging as well. He was a turtle of science and he knew that the chances of one of them surviving five years in the hands of humans were very slim, if anything. But he wasn't about to deny Mikey's right to hope, to dream. He wouldn't tear that away from him, after everything.

"Thanks bro." Don finally sighed, relieved.

Leo laid a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards their rooms upstairs. "Why don't you go upstairs and get it? I'll keep Mikey downstairs long enough for you to retrieve it without a fuss."

Don shrugged. "Sure." He waited long enough while Leo kept Mike preoccupied long enough in the kitchen for him to silently make his way upstairs. Slowly walking down the narrow path, he stopped before a large wooden door. With a deep breath to relax, he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the heavy layer of dust that coated everything. The helmet that lay abandoned on the dresser, it's normal red glaze dimmed; the empty hammock that hung from the hooks, still as death and the stray blanket that lay at the end; the neglected pads that lay wherever they were tossed; weights still hung neatly in the corner.

Don stepped inside; his heart racing as he took in everything that once belonged to his brother. He made his way slowly to the hammock, and laid a hand on the soft fabric. It shifted, rocking beneath his gentle touch. He drew his hand underneath the pillow and withdrew a small box. He breathed a sigh and he glanced up at what he thought was an empty wall.

There, on the wall, hung neatly upon a small hook, was a mask. The mask was the color of blood, torn and grimed from pervious battles. It rested upon the nail, awaiting the return of the hotheaded ninja so it could once again rest on his face.

Don quickly moved his gaze back to the box in his hands and hurried out of the room. With a sigh, he closed the door behind him with a soft click. The warm and bright lair greeted him cheerily, a great distraction from the misery in the room he had been in. Making his way back down the steps, he stuffed the box into a small pouch in his belt. He heard the sounds of laughter and forced a grin on his face.

"Hey April, Casey!" Don greeted the group merrily. April was sitting at their table, her green eyes shinning with excitement as she chatted with Leo. Casey stood behind her, his muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders. They both bore rings, April's sparkling with diamonds and Casey with a single jewel in the center, both a solid gold color.

"Don." April stood, stretching out her arms for a hug, which Don readily accepted. He then held her at an arms length, his own breath taken away at her beauty. She wore a floor-length gown, a deep purple with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. She had somehow managed to get Casey into a tux with a bow to match.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

April blushed, using one hand to straighten her gown. "Do you really like it? Casey promised me a romantic time out later after dinner here and I wanted to look good."

"April, you look great." Don said encouragingly as he led her back to her seat. "Although Casey might have to watch the other men." He joked.

Casey gave him a smirk. "Yeah and she forbid me from brining a bat along as well."

April smacked his chest. "And you know why as well Arnold Casey Jones."

"Come on babe, don't call me what." Casey protested with a grin.

"I'm your wife." She told him smugly. "I can call you that if I want."

Casey opened his mouth, but no words came out. He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a comeback that wouldn't get him pulverized.

Splinter chuckled, entering the room. "I believe she is right Mr. Jones." He sat down, giving Mikey a look. "Is the food almost prepared my son?"

"Yes sensei." Mikey vanished into the kitchen.

April gave a small squeal, her stomach growling loudly. "I wonder what he made?" she looked at Leo. "Please give me a hint?"

Leo smiled, taking his seat across from the couple. "Sorry, but I swore on my honor."

"Ta-da!" Mikey announced loudly, carrying a large tray carefully in both hands. An aroma drifted from the plates and too the table. April gave him a smile.

"It smells delicious." She told him as Casey took his seat next to her.

Mikey set down a covered plate before the redhead. With a shaky hand, he removed the lid.

"Oh my…" April starred, awestruck at the meal before her. "Michelangelo, I never knew you could cook like this."

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief.

He had spent two days, making an expensive gourmet dish. On it was fettuccine noodles, covered in a creamy cheese sauce with strips of chicken and shrimp, both glazed in a honey sauce, and covered in herbs. On the side was a loaf of garlic bread and a small salad.

"Looks good Mikey." Casey leaned over his wife, taking a deep breath from the steam that drifted from it. "What do I get?"

Mikey revealed another tray. On it was a large steak, with a side of spaghetti and garlic bread of his own. Casey greedily licked his lips, sniffing.

"Wow Mike. This ain't a gift, this is art."

"Thanks guys." Mikey blushed, disappearing back into the kitchen to grab their own grub. Splinter got sushi, he got Pizza, Leo got a homemade Japanese dish of noodles and chicken and Don got a broccoli and cheddar cheese soup in a bread-bowl. They all stared hungrily at the dishes that were laid before them.

"Good job Mikey." Don said as he took a bite from his. His eyes closed in delight.

"Yeah bro." Leo took his chopsticks, expertly twirling a portion before sticking it in his mouth.

Mikey sat down in his spot, greedily reaching for his homemade pizza with different types of meat from hamburger to salami, peppers, and three different types of cheeses. He took a slice from the pan, and brought it towards his mouth. But it never got there.

A sudden stabbing pain shot through his head. Mikey cried out, clutching his head with both hands and leaning over the table. The pain continued and he barely heard his family member's yell his name, or the sound of forks hitting the table and chairs scrapping the floor as the members rushed to his side. Mikey didn't feel the comforting hands on him or hear the soothing voices.

He saw blackness at first before a sharp stab of pain shot through his stomach. He recognized it instantly; it was a hunger pain from one who hadn't eaten in many days. His wrists, ankles, neck and ever face hurt suddenly and Mikey felt like something was clamping down on them, refusing to ease up any pain.

The blackness pressed in on him and he struggled for a breath. There was a sound that Mikey couldn't place before instant pain followed on some part of his body, like a sudden and unsuspecting punch. He screamed out, trying to reach for those parts but his limbs wouldn't follow his commands.

It hurt…shell it hurt.

As quickly as it started it stopped and Mikey suddenly found himself in another place, looking out through the eyes of who he knew wasn't his own. He saw the background, red and white stripes in the dimly lit tent behind the bars of steel. He glanced down, feeling straw poke at his skin and the chains around his wrists and ankles. He swallowed hard, suddenly aware of the rough leather against his throat.

He tried to open his mouth, but sudden pain followed. He closed his eyes again, willing himself away from the pain. As he melted back into the darkness, the last sound he heard was that of a lion, a roar crisp and clean against the silence.

* * *

**Reviews plesae?**


	2. Raph's Story Part One

_**Once again, I blame the lateness to my updates due to my stupid computer. Um, long story short it shut down on me - I had to use my laptop that would let me log on to FF, just not update anything. **_

**_For the story, I've decided that every few chapters, I'll tell of Raph's capture and what happened (kinda of a flashback). So this one right here will be of when he first wakes up. The second chapter will be back to the story where we left Leo, Mikey and Don._**

**_THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME ANIMAL TORTURE AND HURT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. NOTHING GRAPHIC...JUST THE GENERAL IDEA._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

_

* * *

_

Gruber smirked as the turtle began to stir in the cage from the back of the covered truck. Light struggled through the black tarps as the dim lighting shone right on the turtle's naked green face. While the turtle was still out, he had managed to fit the turtle in a leather collar and shackles. He'd seen the turtle fight and he preferred not to be on the receiving end of his punches of fury. He'd already sent three men into critical care during the capture.

_"Ugh…" Raph moaned as he tried to lift his hands to feel his bruised shoulder. His limb burned in fiery pain from the multiple darts they shot him with. He tried again to move his hands, but something cold cut into his skin and they were jerked to a stop._

_He wished he could open his eyes…but it hurt. Everything hurt!_

_"Are you awake now turtle?" Gruber asked as he kicked at the small cage with his foot. Raph stirred and forced his eyes open._

_"Huh…"_

_"Good." He nodded his head, pleased. He eyed the turtle as it took in its new surroundings and watched with a growing smile as its eyes glinted in fear. But there was still anger and fury…revenge. He'd have to be careful around his new pet, it was more intelligent then the predators he'd captured in the past._

_"Where am I?' Raph's eyes rolled around, taking in everything; the bars inches from his face, the cold steel fitted around his writs and the rough leather buckled on his throat. He could feel a thin layer of straw under his body, doing little to comfort him from the steel bottom floor and the dim lighting given from the light outside the truck. Lastly he took in the man sitting before him, with long black hair, gray eyes, and badly tanned skin. A scar made from what looked like claws, decorated his face from his forehead and curving down towards his chin, across his eyes and over his crooked nose. He wore loose baggy clothes and sat on a crate, watching him with narrowed eyes._

_"I'm pleased you're awake turtle." Gruber stood, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. "We have things to discuss before we arrive at your new home."_

_"I got a home already pal." Raph grunted, struggling onto his knees. He leaned against the bars behind him, noting the small ceiling less than a few inches above his head._

_"Not anymore. You see," Gruber said with a sad smile. "They sold you too me."_

_Raph snorted, barely containing the laughter that bubbled in his throat. "Come off it pal. You and I both know that ain't true…you kidnapped me, stuck me in this cage, and are driving me off to who knows where."_

_Gruber shook his head. "No, your brothers sold you. They said you were nothing but trouble to them…a problem. You endangered your family every time you went up top, associated with Mr. Jones and took down crooks. They helped me take you down," he pointed to the collar. "Your own brother put that on you."_

_Raph shifted in the cramped area. Something smelled. "Whatever pal."_

_Gruber shook his head again. "Sadly, I took you in. Which means you owe me."_

_"Yeah, a big fist-full of hurt."_

_"Of course I can't treat you as a normal animal." He continued as though he'd never heard Raph. "Your whole life you've been treated as  
though you are a person…as though you belong among us. As though you have feelings and a soul. You have something to live for." A smirk grew on his lips and his pale gray eyes danced. "You have nothing. You are but a mere animal, a pet, stuck in a cage and here to please us humans."_

_Raph stared. He couldn't believe his ears. Sure he'd been captured but he'd been treated as a prisoner, not as an animal. Sure Shredder could call him one, but he usually never went as far as this guy was going. To please humans? A pet?_

_"Okay pal you're asking for it." Raph growled as he tested his chains. They rattled annoyingly as his muscles strained. The bars looked solid and the shackles were sturdy…he'd have to wait._

_"So then…" he began easily. "What do you mean by a pet? You're just gonna leave me in this cage and feed me dog food?" he raised an eyebrow._

_Gruber smiled inwardly. Did this turtle think he was stupid? "Of course not." He said. "I do, after all, have a house-full to feed."_

_"Who'd marry you?" Raph asked as the man's cheeks flared up._

_One point for Raph._

_"I'm not talking a wife and bratty children."' He hissed. "Do you really think you're my only animal? I have tigers, wolves, birds, bears, panthers, horses, dogs…and every other animal out there. I even have crocodiles!"_

_"Good for you." Raph said sarcastically. "Now how do they feel about this?"_

_Gruber smiled as his walkie-talkie lit up and a man's voice poured out. "I'm sure their scars will tell." He lifted the device to his mouth. "What?"_

_"Mr. Ibo just returned the wolf sir." The man responded between the brief bursts of static._

_"Good." Gruber smiled and Raph could see the dollar signs in his eyes. "Did he find the wolf to be a good guard dog?"_

_"Yes sir." The man responded. "He scared off all the teenagers from  
his house, though certain precautions were made to keep the wolf  
silent and out of sight when the police arrived. He does apologize for  
the scars."_

_"It couldn't be helped." He smiled, watching Raph out of the corner of his eye. The turtle was watching him with a stunned and slightly horrified look. "I'll be there in five minutes. Is the cage ready for the new animal?"_

_"I'm not an animal." Raph seethed, growing more and more aware of how powerless he was._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Very well." Gruber hung the walkie-talkie back in his belt and turned to the turtle with a look of satisfaction. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your new home. When I'm done with you, you'll crawl along the ground, eat scraps from my plate, and do my bidding." He gave a smile of pure evil._

_"Not on your life." Raph growled, his amber eyes narrowing._

_Even as they moved his crate with a lift from the back of the truck, he wished with everything that his brothers were safe. He was scared he would see them in the barn, caged and chained as he was._

_"Move him over there." an older man with sandy colored hair and green eyes pointed as the barn doors were pushed open._

_Raph grabbed hold of the bars with his chained hands and stared ahead, his heart racing. He could clearly sense the misery and pain and smell the blood and dirt and moldy straw from unclean cages even before they entered the dimly lit barn._

_The barn was small and crammed full of animals, the cages lined up along each wooden wall. Even in the loft above were smaller cages where the smaller animals like cats, small dogs, and birds, were kept. A large pile of straw was piled high in one corner, a pitchfork sticking out from it._

_As the lift moved, Raph watched the animals. A large dog, that looked like a Great Dane, shrank back in its cage, his head low and tail between his legs while whimpers escaped. Raph could see the scars that lined its black fur and the chain collar around its throat. Beside the dog was a bear that gave a roar at seeing the humans and crawled to the back of its cage. A metal collar with a chain attached to the bars dangled from dirty brown fur._

_On the other side was a lion with a messy mane and patches of once beautiful tawny colored fur missing. There was a matching metal collar and chain. A loud whinny split the air and Raph spun to the left, seeing a man dragging a poorly beaten white horse out of a stall. The man held a whip, lashing out at the scared horse's legs while the poor animal whinnied in obvious pain and fear and as blood streamed down._

_As they moved down the aisles, Raph saw how each animal cowered in fear as they passed. He didn't believe it…he didn't want to. He'd just seen a lion crouch back in fright as any man passed, no matter the size or what they carried._

_He could now clearly see himself doing the same thing, though it brought quick terror into his heart. He would soon be the one whimpering and shrinking back in fear as a man approached. He'd be the one to struggle for dominance while at the same time being beaten down under whips, chains, and cold hands._

_"LET ME OUT!" he screamed as he threw his body against the bars. The cage rocked as the man driving the forklift uttered a stream of curses. He tugged against his chains fiercely, all the while growling and snarling._

_He would not be beaten…broken._

_His brother's would come…they always did._

_They always did._

_They would help these poor animals; maybe even take in a dog or two. Mikey had Klunk, why couldn't he have a dog? It hurt him more than he ever thought possible to see the Great Down cower, beaten down under cruel hands. The dog didn't understand why it was being done to him…only that he was obviously hated and could do nothing to escape. By the old scars, the poor dog had obviously been there as a puppy. Even now Raph could see more dogs of all shapes and breeds, dotting the small area. And yet there was not a bark or growl, only whimpers._

_Gruber made his way down the path, a frown on his features. In one hand he carried a tightly coiled whip and in the other a tranquiliser-dart gun. The man with sandy hair was yelling at Raph, who was screaming in pure rage._

_Gruber frowned as he loaded the dart gun. He loved a good challenge but perhaps this time he'd bitten off a bit more than he could chew. The turtle was throwing his shell against the bars, yanking at his chains and seemingly oblivious to the blood flowing under his shackles and dripping down his arms. His face was a mask of rage._

_"What's the meaning of this?"_

_The sandy haired man froze. "Sir…um, the turtle…" he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "He's wild and out of control sir."_

_Raph smirked as Gruber frowned and turned to stare at him. Raph had been bashing his shell against the same bar and it was fairly obvious that the bar would need to be replaced._

_"Animal." He hissed._

_"Human." Raph hissed back in the same tone. "The meaning is all the same."_

_The sandy-haired assistance smirked as Gruber once again lit up like a tomato._

_Two points for Raph._

_"I will enjoy watching you break turtle." Gruber hissed manically._

_"The name's Raphael." Raph growled back. "Don't call me turtle."_

_"I know what your name is, turtle. However you are no longer Raphael…you are mine." He said the last words like a curse and Raph felt chills creep up his shell._

_"Never." Those were the last words Raph said before he saw the raised gun and the dart sticking from his shoulder. The darkness swirled in and he saw nothing but darkness._

_And he welcomed it._


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy this book is getting so many reviews (hugs reviewers). Big thank you to Raph's No. 1 Girl for playing a huge part in getting me to update. **

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

Don ran a cool, damp rag over Mikey's face. The youngest turtle had yet to wake up from his slumped position on the floor. Every few seconds, the turtle would give a nervous twitch and a low, pained moan would escape his lips. Every time he did that, Leo would nervously stare at his brother.

_Wake up Mikey…please…._

April had jumped to her feet along with everyone else when Mikey had collapsed on the floor. She was busy checking his pulse, her finger firmly planted to Mike's limp green wrist while here eyes were glued on her watch.

"Pulse seems normal." She muttered to no one. She would relax a full second before she would start again, checking his pulse.

"What happened to him?" Casey stood over the bunch, his blue eyes still wide.

"Donatello?" Splinter gave his purple clad son a questioning look. At any other time, Don would have described everything to them in full detail and how to fix it.

"I – I'm not sure sensei." Don stuttered, giving his baby brother another cool stroke with the rag. "He just fainted..."

"Could it be a seizure?' Casey asked.

"No." Don knew this. "He would be thrashing around some. This is…I'm not sure. April?"

The pretty redhead shrugged his slim shoulder. "I don't know either Don. Was he acting sick before? Headaches? Loss of appetite? Stomach aches?"

"No," Don shook his head. "At least not to me; Leo?"

Leo shook his head as well. "Same here. He was so excited about tonight…" his voice trailed off as he watched Mikey's baby blue eyes start to flicker open.

"Ugh."

"Mike!" Don removed the rag and with the help of Leo, straightened Mikey up. "You okay bro?"

Mikey nervously scanned the room he was in. He saw his two brothers, April and Casey and sensei, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Wherever he had just been, he had no intention of going back any time soon.

"What happened?" he mumbled as he blinked rapidly to clear his focus.

"You just collapsed." Leo said, concern in his voice. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I – I'm not sure." Mikey said tiredly. "It was weird guys…it was like I was in a nightmare. But I could feel everything." He gave an involuntary shudder. "It was…cold. There was something wrapped around my throat – it was scratchy." He gave his throat a nervous rub.

Don and Leo exchanged uneasy glances.

"What happened then?" Splinter urged.

"Then it was like I was looking through the eyes of someone else…" Mikey's voice trailed off as his thoughts wandered back to the nightmare he had just visited. "It was so – odd. I couldn't see anyone really but I could feel the pain. It was such a strange feeling cause I wasn't being hurt, but I could feel pain." He eyes glanced up at two older brothers. "I could hear things… screams."

Leo wrapped an arm around his baby brother and pulled him close. Mikey was more than happy to snuggle into Leo's comforting embrace. He felt the closer he got, the farther the nightmares were.

But the rattle of chains and the flash of bars were all too fresh.

Then suddenly he felt something pull at his heart strings. He felt a rushing feeling in his heart and a burning pain left the gaping hole he'd carved.

"Guys…it was Raph." Mikey whispered as he looked up into Leo's dark brown, and very surprised, gaze. "He's alive."

* * *

"Is it even possible Don?" Leo paced behind his purple clad brother, fingers hooked behind his back.

Don busily typed at the computer, fingers flying away at the keyboard. He didn't even bother to answer the blue masked turtle.

"Don?" Leo stopped pacing, moving up behind him. There was a series of shipping lists on the glowing screen. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for animal shipping's." Don replied as he pulled up another file. "All animals shipped anywhere have to be measured, weighed, and checked out before allowed on a ship. Also body weight for food, blood samples for diseases…" he glanced over his shoulder. "It's almost impossible for anyone to ship large animals oversea without there being some record of it." He went back to typing.

"So you found anything yet?"

"Might've." Don paused to bring up a link. "This here says that there was a "unique" and rare turtle shipped back and forth for the past two years. It could be Raph but…" he clicked on another link which brought up a large sea turtle picture. He sat back with an aggravated sigh. "I don't get it! Everything matches except for the picture and that has to be accurate too."

"But does the captain have to see every creature loaded on?" Leo wondered.

Don started to shake his head no when the question rolled around in his mind a second time. "NO!" he screamed as he darted back to the computer and began to type furiously. "I got it!" A large file appeared. "It states here that the turtle weighs close to 100 pounds…but turtles that large have to have specially designed crates. But this "turtle" is in a crate that would hold a lion or large bear." He sat back once again, this time with a smirk of satisfaction dancing on his face.

"But where is it now?" Leo thrust his face close to the screen, taking in all the details. Mike's fainting could be the very thing that would help them find their long lost brother.

Don scrolled down before stopping at the very bottom.

**LOCATION : NEW YORK CITY**

**

* * *

**

**Did that help any? review and tell me how soon you want chapter four up.**

**Also let me know which story (besides this one) I should update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm honestly stunned at the number of reviews I've been getting! (wipes away tears) I'm so happy you all like.**

**Enjoy it please!  
**

* * *

Leo pulled the seatbelt across his plastron and buckled it into the seat. He looked up, his dark eyes narrowed, and stuck the single key into the slot. With an easy turn of the wrist, the engine roared to life. April sat beside him, a printout of a man named Gruber, and his location. Mikey, Don, and Casey were all seated in the back. Don was busy filling a small bag full of sedatives, painkillers, bolt cutters, and medical supplies like gauze and a tube of something for infection.

"Everyone ready?" Leo called out.

"Ready Leo." Don answered quietly.

None of them wore smiles on their faces. Their brother…their Raphael…had been missing for five years. He'd disappeared at the age of twenty-two and they were all near thirty.

Leo gave a small nod and cast a sideways glance at the redhead. April gave him a reassuring smile and that was all he needed. With a gun of the engine, the armored car eased out of the old warehouse and into the busy evening night traffic.

"Sooo……." Casey said after five minutes of absolute silence.

"What?" Mikey cast blue eyes on the vigilante.

"What are we going to do once we get there? You know, with Gruber and all…" he trailed off and gave a nervous cough, trying to hide the guilt laced in his voice, even though the same question had plagued all of their minds.

Leo wanted nothing more than to run both katanas through the man and watch him slowly collapse to the floor, blood pouring from the open wound on his chest. He wanted nothing more than to rob the man off everything after he'd taken their brother. He wanted to watch the man suffer, as they had. He wanted the man to feel the pain they all felt everyday when they couldn't find Raph.

He wanted the man dead.

"Leo…" April laid a reassuring hand on his tensed arm. Leo looked down in surprise. Both hands were shaking and his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Sorry." He whispered as he eased up and his knuckles returned to their normal green color.

"It'll be okay." April said and her green eyes seemed to back up her comforting words.

"NOOO!" Don suddenly screamed from the back of the van.

Leo slammed on the brakes and the car veered into an alley way. He ignored the annoyed honking of horns and the screech of brakes as the pedestrians attempted to avoid collision. He turned around, stunned to see Don having a breakdown.

The laptop lay scattered on the floor, the screen still glowing with small words, at the feet of the olive colored turtle. His face was firmly pressed into both hands and his shoulders wracked with sobs. Tears leaked through the fingers.

Mikey, recovered from the outburst of purple clad turtle, scurried forward.

"Don!" Mikey grabbed both of his shoulders, kneeling down until his face met his. "What?"

"Donatello?" Leo asked, also joining Mikey on the floor.

Don didn't look up, only continued to cry endlessly, sobs echoing in the stunned silence of the van. Casey looked startled, not sure what to do to help. April, however, knelt down and scooped up the laptop from the floor of the van.

Something on that page made Don, the normally silent and calm turtle, break into hysterics.

Taking the machine back to the front seat, she zoned out of the comforting words from Leo and Mikey to Don and focused on the glowing page before her.

A small article was still on the screen from where Don was trying to figure out all he could on the man. She scrolled down the screen until she came to a highlighted part. Green eyes quickly scanned the words and she hurriedly gave a drop of the computer and flung it away, mindful it landed on the cushion of the seat.

Those few words echoed in her mind and she suddenly understood Don's reaction.

"What happened?" Leo stood up, both eyes glued to the stunned woman.

"Raph…" She whispered. Shock still clung to her mind.

"April?" Casey pressed.

"The man, Gruber, he lives only a few hours before we hit Casey's grandmother's house." April explained in a forced whisper.

Leo's eyes widened, as did Mikey's. Casey sat there, clueless.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Every time we went up to the farmhouse, we passed Raph." Leo said in horror. Panic and guilt tore his heart away.

Casey's eyes widened and he abruptly sat down. His mouth hung slack and words failed him for the first time in his life.

Those words would forever be etched into their minds – they passed their brother every time they went to the farmhouse. They'd passed him…. And left him.

They'd never forgive themselves.

**

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Where do I turn Don?" Leo asked, headlight on full as he drove slowly down the country road. Trees stretched for miles each way and the full moon of the night outlined the trees.

Don quickly scanned the printed paper. "There." He pointed with one finger to a small dirt road that led into the forest. If they hadn't had any directions to guide them, Leo knew for sure they never would have found it.

Slowly and carefully, the van pulled into the trees.

"Dim the lights." Don instructed quietly. "We don't know how far away the house is, or the farmhouse. We don't want to alert him of our presence."

"Then we should walk." Mikey suggested in a hushed whisper. He kept his voice low as though they were near the house.

Leo and Don exchanged glanced and nodded. Silently, three turtles and two humans climbed from the van.

"Stay here April." Leo instructed quietly to April. "We need someone here in case we have to make a quick getaway and as soon as we find Raph, we can radio you so you can start to set things up."

"Okay Leo." April nodded as she silently climbed back into the can and the door slid closed with a soft click.

"Mikey, you're on." Leo whispered to the smallest turtle. Don reached into his bag and handed Mikey a tranquilizer gun. "Take Casey with you."

Mikey nodded as he took the gun. Even the dim light the moon provided, Leo could see Mike's blue eyes narrowed in concentration. It was his job to take out the guard dogs roaming the property before they smelled them and alerted Gruber or their presence.

With a nod at the man in black, they both vanished quietly into the trees.

Leo waited five whole minutes before leading Don through the woods, the night embraced by the night. Every step was carefully set, every ear perked for anything that didn't belong in the night they traveled carefully over well worn dirt.

After ten minutes of complete silence except for the occasional chirp of the cricket, Leo froze. The steady path that had continued on with small turns, suddenly parted into different directions, each one parting into a different way.

"Which way Don?" Leo whispered painfully quietly .

Don knelt into the dirt and gently traced his finger across a small dent. Then he stood up, and dusted off his knees. He said nothing, simply pointed down the right trail. Leo gave another nod and flashed his brother a look of praise. Suddenly his keen ears picked up a slight rapid fall of footsteps coming down the left trail. He and Don vanished into the shadow's of the trees.

"Just us bro." Mikey and Casey hurried down the trail.

Leo stepped forward. "And?

Mikey flashed the first grin since the trip. "Ten large Dobermans all down for the count."

Leo gave Mikey and Casey a grateful nod before he pointed down the right trail.

And together they set off.

It wasn't long before they came to a rundown looking barn. Wood siding was peeling from the sides and the only light was a single bare bulb that hung from a metal pole that curved outwards, keeping the heat away from the failing bulb.

"Stay here." Leo whispered to Don as they crouched underneath a brush.

Don's eyes flashed, but he gave his older brother a brief nod. He knew what it was…in case Raph wasn't in there. There was no reason for them all to troop in here, their hearts filled with hope. Leo had no intention of making his brothers search the whole building to come out broken hearted once again.

Silently, keeping to the shadows, he worked his way towards the barn. When he was within a few feet, he flipped forward and hugged the barn wall and made his way towards the back door. Feeling around with one hand, yet still glancing around, he felt cold steel and the uneven surface of chains.

The backdoor was padlocked shut.

With a smile, he easily broke the lock and chain with a quick slash of his katana. The lock made no sound as it hit grass. Leo opened the door and let himself in.

On the outside, the barn looked large enough. But inside was crammed full of cages and animals.

Large dogs were packed tightly into small, metal cages. There was nothing to comfort their paws from the metal floor. The dried blood encrusted their cage floors and the dog's scarred over paws. Some dogs were muzzled tightly while others looked like they'd been drugged to stay calm and quiet.

Leo adverted his gaze from the dogs to the cages beside them. Two one-beautiful Siberian tigers paced a small cage meant for one. One of them stopped to stare at the turtle with piercing yellow eyes. The fur was un-kept with scars, fresh and old, marking most to the striped ginger colored fur. The second tiger looked worse – ribs and shoulder blades sticking out, a ear half chewed off, and the flea bitten fur, encrusted with dark grime and blood. He gave a weak growl before both resumed with their useless pacing.

He shone his flashlight right and left and the light glinted off metal cages. He didn't fail to notice how the animals all shrunk back in fear as he walked by or the poor living conditions these creatures were forced into. Urine stung the air and Leo didn't stop to examine the piles that marked the floor of all of them, those who were lucky enough to have straw.

Finally he came to the end of the row and his light shone in on a square page. A giant padlock and several chains kept the door securely locked. The shadows kept the creature inside safely hidden in its darkness.

Leo took a deep breath and stepped forward….and nearly collapsed on the spot.

If the stench wasn't enough to make him Leo get away, the guilt sure was determined to make him run as it chewed at him.

He would recognize that emerald green skin and hard shell anywhere.

"Oh Raph…" Leo breathed as he collapsed to his knees and scurried forward, hands clasping the bars, willing them away.

His brother…his baby brother.

"Guys," Leo flipped open his cell. "He's…" he swallowed hard. "He's here." He heard Don mutter, "thank goodness: before the line was cut.

Leo's breath caught in his throat as he turned back to his brother. There was nothing on the floor but a skimpy lair of straw that looked like it hadn't been changed in many weeks. Thick chains ran from the floor. Leo's eyes followed them to the shackles on his brother's wrists and ankles and one attached to a choke chain collar. An IV ran from his inner elbow and attached to a small IV bag in a corner, hung from a hook.

"Leo," Don whispered as he walked up behind his kneeled over brother. Horror took over his eyes as he took in the same scene Leo had seen. Mikey said nothing and Leo knew whatever small amount of pity he held for Gruber had vanished.

"Mike…" Leo drew him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Lets… get him out of there." Mikey begged.

"Already done." Don said. He set down his lock-pick kit down in his backpack and started to unwrap the chains weaved between the bars.

As soon as the final chain fell from the bars, Don crawled forward, followed closely by Leo. Mikey stood outside, waiting for Raph to be passed to him.

"Help me turn him on his shell." Don gently instructed Leo. Raph's limp form had been curled up, facing the door.

Don scooped Raph's head in gentle hands as Leo carefully rocked Raph onto his shell. The second he saw his face, his stomach churned violently and he had a sudden and powerful urge to throw up.

"Oh my gosh…" Don whispered and suddenly horror seemed to weak a word.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and his arms and legs held several burn marks. Old and new bruises, large and small, were viable even the dark cage. One arm was broken and had healed wrong. Both feet were large and swollen, as were his hands from the cuffs. His face was marked up with several deep cuts and welts.

But what caught Don's attention was the thin, yet sturdy band that was wrapped around Raphael's beak. It was so tight, skin had started to grow over it and his whole mouth was covered in dried blood.

"Don!" Leo's horrified gaze caught the same sight.

"I know." Don swallowed as he imagined the pain his brother must be in. It would have been a slow and painful process as the skin was forced to settle over metal. "I'll have to do surgery at home to remove it…" his voice trailed off as Leo's eyes narrowed. "Leo, no."

"I won't have that on him for a second more." Leo growled and his eyes narrowed on Donatello. Don swallowed and he quickly took out a special tool he'd invernted to cut through metal. But it was used for small metal bits, not large ones like bars.

With a careful and steady hand, he pressed a small button and the thing hummed to life. Carefully, he set to work and was rewarded a second later with it falling to the ground. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but Don still knew it was painful.

"Help me." Leo said as the last shackle fell from Raph's wrist. His neck was collar free and his feet were free from chains.

They passed him carefully out to Mikey, who waited with a rushing heart. He saw all that and his heart broke a little more with each bruise and his anger grew with every cut.

"I'm sorry bro," Mikey whispered as he cradled Raph's head in both hands. Tears fell down and struck Raph on the cheek. "So sorry."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**All reviews are welcome, small or large.**

**~raphfreak  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**Raph's No. 1 Girl has been the best beta reader ever. She's amazing and writes beautifully too. Be sure and check out her story, Deal with the Devil, currently one of my favorites. **

**Now before I go on, I want to make a small dedication to my very wonderful reviewers: Raph's No. 1 Girl, Simone Robinson and Mikell. These three reviewers made me update tonight so thank them greatly.  
**

* * *

"Easy there, bro," Don whispered as he climbed out of the cage behind Leo and scurried to Raph's side. He grabbed the limp green wrist, monitoring the pulse and counting silently in his head. "His pulse is low but steady and definitely there."

"I got that stuff ya wanted Don," Casey whispered as he jogged back over to the group of turtles. He tightly clutched a fistful of papers and had a few CD's labeled "_Turtle – Day One-Nin_e, written in red ink. "I found these in a small box full of CD's. Seems he hasn't touched them for awhile."

"Thanks Casey," Don said as he gave the papers a quick glance over.

"There's something else you guys should see though," Casey said, seemingly interested in the straw and grime covered floor.

Leo was busy wiping Raph's dirty forehead with a cloth, using water from a small canteen to wipe of the mud as best he could around the eyes. At his eyes, he looked up. There was a lot to look at – and all of it made him sick.

"What?"

"There's…others." Casey murmured.

"Others?" Mikey perked up, staring at their human friend with interest.

"Casey, we don't have time for this. We came for Raph," Leo said, irritated. They could deal with the rest later. All that mattered was getting Raph out safely and without being seen.

"No…I…just, ugh!" He threw up his hands. "Can ya just come look?"

"Mike," Don tilted his head. Mikey could deal with Casey. His only job was getting Raph out.

Mikey looked hesitant at first to leave his brother's side, after so long, but after a look from Leo, he scurried after Casey. With the protective look and position Leo had, Mikey had no doubt whoever wanted near Raph would have to deal with Leo first.

And they wouldn't live.

Casey led Mikey to the other side of the farm, and up a small ladder where small animals were being kept in the loft. The site above wasn't any better than below.

Animals crammed tightly in cages, unclean living areas, dry feeding dishes…it made Mikey want to hurl. How could anyone be so cruel…so heartless towards animals where there only crime was living?

It was beyond him.

"Here," Casey pointed to what seemed like the largest cage. It looked like a playpen turned over, but instead of clean cloth and mesh, there was a metal steel floor and bars on all four walls and bars running over the top. There were three tiny figures sleeping soundly, all curled up to each other trying to gain whatever warmth they could from each other.

Dogs, Mikey thought, annoyed. Casey dragged him up here and away from his brother, who he hadn't seen in five years, to see a bunch of puppies.

"I'm going back to Raph," Mikey announced, turning to make his way back towards the ladder.

"Mikey!" Casey lunged, catching his arm and dragging him forwards until he was just inches from the bars. "Look."

Mikey rolled his eyes but leaned forward to see the three puppies better.

And reeled back.

Each "puppy" was green and had a shell on its back.

"Wha - " Mikey shook his head. Baby turtles. There were three baby turtles…mutant baby turtles.

"Help me get this door open." Casey growled as he struggled to break the simple padlock keeping the door shut. Mikey quickly brought out his nunchuck, and with a single downward swipe, broke the metal off.

Casey hurriedly opened the door, but Mikey elbowed him out of the way, and crawled in first. Three tiny tots slept soundly. Mikey ran his eyes over them, surprised to see tiny puffs of hair on all of them. The smallest of the three had a head full of red hair, or a dark gold. The largest one had blonde/brown hair and had chubby arms and legs. The last one seemed to be in the middle with dark brown puffs of hair. He couldn't tell their eye color because they were still sleeping.

Mikey gently ran one finger under the smallest shell, noting with horror how skinny they were. He knew it was dangerous for grown ups to be that skinny like Raph was, but for children….

"We have to get them out." Mikey whispered in horror.

Casey scanned the warehouse, and his blue gaze landed on a basket that looked like it was used for carrying apples. Gabbing any spare blankets he could find, he laid out some bedding on the bottom for the tiny turtles to rest in. He brought the basket back and scooted it inside the cage.

"Here Mikey." Casey whispered.

Mikey lifted the two largest first and laid them down in the blankets. Neither stirred. But as he reached down to pick up the smallest, he noted with some excitement that it was a girl because of the way the plastron was shaped and the smaller, oval shell. He couldn't help himself, but lifted her up to view her better.

And tiny amber eye blinked up at him and Mikey found himself lost in the amber pools.

The same amber pools that held so much anger and rage.

The same amber pools that held so much fierce love.

The same amber pools that he missed for the past five years.

But it wasn't Raph blinking at him with tired eyes…it was his daughter.

* * *

**I hope that will tide you over until I can gather my wandering thoughts.**

**Um...all you who have voted on my poll, thanks! But I need at least on more before I can update Combined Terror cause we seem to have a tie between Don and Leo. LOL**

**Also, on my page is a list of stories that I might write sometime in the near future, but if anyone has any interest, please let me know. It would help me update faster!**

**~raphfreak  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here you go. Chapter 6. Imprisoned will be updated soon, as I am still working a few kinks out of the next chapter.**

**Big thanks to TheIncredibleDancingBetty for helping me get my thoughts straight.**

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Oh my goodness," April breathed as she held two of the wrapped up turtle babies in her slim arms. On one side was the smallest, the little girl. One the other side was the one that had dark brown hair while Mikey held the second boy, the largest turtle tot. The two boys were sleeping soundly in comforting arms while the little girl blinked up at April.

The second April had seen the amber eyes that she seen thousands of times on the red masked turtle's face, she knew without a doubt whose child it was.

"Hey sweetie," She smiled down at the little green face.

The tiny girl looked somewhat alarmed at the presence of April holding her, but didn't coo or make any sound. She simply stared as twice April had to snap herself out of getting lost in the endless pools of amber. She eyes…they looked so much like Raph.

_I don't know whether to count her as a blessing or a curse, a treasure or a hassle. They've been through so much… _April thought to herself as she glanced up at Don and Leo who were working diligently over the limp green turtle on the small pull out table on the van wall. _Can they really handle three children?_

"Don, can you hand me the gauze?" Leo asked as he held up the empty paper roll with one hand while the remaining hand held the white gauze wrapped on Raph's left arm tight until he could finish wrapping it.

Don briefly paused from his work on the cuts and bruises on Raph's face to hand the turtle in blue the wrapping before resuming disinfecting Raph's cut up mouth.

The turtle in Mikey's arms started to stir, bringing both arms up in a small stretch. Tiny baby teeth dotted the baby's mouth as he opened his mouth and let out a small yawn.

"How old do you think they are?" Mikey asked April, watching in fascination at the small bundle in his arms.

"Maybe a few months old," April said with a hint of a smile at the youngest turtle's curiosity with children. While she didn't have any kids of her own, she was much more knowing of children, from growing up around them. "I'm guessing maybe five or six…four at the youngest." Her eyes took in the small child with sympathy and she found herself knowingly falling for the little green body, the small innocent face, and the tiny three fingers that clenched tightly and the two little toes on each foot.

That's when she noticed the small ring of brown on the turtle's ankles. At first glance, it looked like regular mud like the rest of the dirty body, but when she reached down to touch it, the "mud" fell away to the floor and revealed a darker olive colored skin.

Mike reached down and picked up the piece that had fallen from the blonde/brown haired baby. It was a piece of leather that looked like it had been secured loosely. He ignored the faint flecks of blood on it and starred at the marks. On it was scratches made from what looked like a rock, spelling out a name.

_Jayden_

"Jayden," Mikey whispered as he starred at his brother's son in his arms.

He wondered if the others had names attached to them like and sure enough, each turtle tot had "mud" on their ankles.

He reached for the second smallest, the second boy with dark brown hair and grabbed the leather.

_Dominick_

"Dominick," he showed the second piece of leather to the redhead. April smiled as she clutched Dominick tighter to her chest.

Mikey reached for the last leg, the small little girl who the alarming similarity to Raph with the same colored eyes.

_Carley_

"He named his kids." Mikey whispered with tears in his eyes.

"So he knows that they're his." April whispered, also tearing up.

"Yeah," Mikey stared at Jayden. He was stirring again, curling his tiny hands and kicking out feebly with one foot. He blinked his eyes open and then went wide as he stared at Mikey with large blue eyes.

"Check this out Ape." Mikey chuckled as he lifted Jayden slightly for her to see. "He has blue eyes too."

"Aww," she smiled as Jayden blinked at her in confusion.

"Hey look," He pointed to the two in her arms. They were also awake, haven woken without a noise. Carley had her bright amber eyes open and seemingly comfortable in April's arms. Dominick had Leo's eyes, a deep dark chocolate brown that complimented his matching puffs of hair.

"Hey Leo, he has your eyes!" Mikey called out to his eldest brother.

Leo shot Mikey a dirty look, not even looking at Dominick to see for himself. "So? Let him have brown eyes! Let him have green and blue…I don't care."

"Jeez bro," Mikey found himself clutching Jayden tighter to his plastron at the turtle in blue's hostility. "What snapped your shell?"

"We should have left them there." Leo muttered angrily as he taped Raph's arm, his movement's jerky.

Mikey eyes widened as April shot him a dirty look. Don, who hadn't paused once since they got Raph in the van, snapped his head up to look at Leo with confusion in his lighter brown eyes. "Why do you say that Leo?"

"They'll be in the way." Leo growled as he snapped his eyes up to look at the three children.

"Leo!" Don protested. "No one deserves to be in that place. No animal, person, and you certainly can't expect us to leave them behind! They're family now!"

"They are not family." Leo dropped the tape in his hands and whirled and Don. Don took a surprised step back, but held his ground.

"They are Leo. Just look at them – they have Raph written all over him!"

"They're also a reminder of that place." He spat out.

"So are these," Don waved his hand over a scar on Raph's bicep. "This scar will never go away! And we certainly can't leave the scar there Leo. Besides, when ever did we say that they would be in the way?"

"They're children Don," Leo answered impatiently. "Of course they'll be trouble. We have Raph to help - to heal. We don't need three kids running around teh lair, getting in our way, causing trouble. We just don't need that right now."

"I can't believe you Leo," Don shook his head as he picked up a small bottle of burn cream. "These kids have done nothing. Their only crime is living and breathing...you honestly can't want them back in that place. They're our blood now. They are _your_ brother's children. You are _their_ uncle."

Leo raised his chin indifferently and raised an eyebrow, as though challenging Don to meet his gaze.

Don raised his own chin, meeting the dark gaze. He couldn't understand how Leo...what Leo was thinking. He couldn't possibly blame the small children - Raph's kids - for what had happened. Raph...

"Leo, they are staying with us." He said firmly. "I'm not sure how they were made, but these are Splinter's dream."

Leo raised his eyebrow at he mention of their father.

"Splinter will be a grandfather."

Leo gave a cough...he knew that was always what Splinter had dreamed about - being a grandfather was his dream. But being a mutant turtle, Leo always knew that it wsn't possible for them to have any kids. Somehow though, Raph made it possible.

Raph gave his father his biggest dream.

"Is that it?" Mikey whispered to April as they watched the two turtles, Don and Leo, eye to eye, starring each other to the ground. Mikey had never seen Don like that and if it had been any other time, it would have scared him. But Mikey knew that Don was the only one who could use sense to win Leo over...he wouldn't leave Carley, Dominick, and Jayden behind.

Mikey wouldn't...couldn't.

They were Raph's kids...his family. He was their uncle and he couuldn't leave them. He wouldn't leave them. He wouldn't abandon them.

"Leo." April stood up. She had seen the look of pure confusion and determination pass over Mikey's face and the stubborn look planted on Don's. "They are staying. If Splinter has a problem with it, then you may bring it up again. You always swore to protect your family." She handed Dominick to Mikey and held Carley up to Leo. "Look are her."

Leo looked away, unable to stare at the wiggling child in April's hands.

"Look at her."

April thrust Carley into Leo's hands. Leo, unable to move away quick enough, was forced to take the tiny tot in his hands. She lt out a single coo, the first noise she's made since the rescue, and reached up with one hand, making grabbing fingers at his raised hand.

Leo, somewhat unwillingly, lowered his hand into hers. Her tiny hand didn't even cover his palm, but he found his fingers closing over hers.

Then he looked at her face and starred into her eyes.

Time seemed to freeze as he starred into her eyes...the deep amber eyes that he saw almost everyday growing up, hidden behind a blood red mask.

For a second he could almost see the upturned lip revealing the white teeth, the rage in his amber eyes, and the way his face darkened and the twitch in the jaw muscle and the tense of the muscle.

"Raph…" Leo whispered as he silently blinked himself back to reality. Instead of the welcoming face of his younger brother, the face of his daughter blinked up at him with the same expression.

_What are you looking at?_

"Here," Leo growled as he handed Carley back to April. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "She can stay. All of them can stay, but Raph is first priority now." He gave April a pointed look. "You can help too – since this was your idea and all."

April smiled and nodded, brushing her nose against Carley's beak. "Of course Leo. You'll be lucky to get rid of me."

Leo gave a growl but as he gazed at his brothers cuddling the babies, he doubted his words would stay real in their minds. The second they got home…

"Don't worry Raph," Leo whispered as he laid a hand on Raph's bandaged plastron. They'd done all they could in the van. "No matter what, I'll always be there. Always."

**

* * *

Three Hours Later**

* * *

"Sensei!" Mikey called as he trudged into the lair, Carley securely wrapped up in red blanket. April trudged in behind him, carrying Dominick and Jayden in teal and brown blankets.

"My sons," Splinter ears pricked as he hurried from the dojo, his tail held inches from the ground and his black eyes dancing. He heard the hushed whispers of Donatello and Leonardo and his scent picked up a foul stench from Raphael. With a smile, he ran to the stretcher Don and Leo bore between them and lovingly ran his hand over Raph's domed head.

"My son…my baby." He sniffed as tears leaked from his eyes, dampening his fur. His son looked worse for wear but it didn't matter.

He was home and he would never let him go again.

He doubted he'd get out of the lair without a brother.

"Thank the stars that my son is home." He breathed as he laid his furry head against the plastron, whispering promises and comforting words. That's when he caught the scent of something new…something that bore the foul stench his son wore but not as strong.

"Sensei, meet your grandsons and granddaughter." Mikey smiled as he held up Carley.

Splinter took one look at the turtle tot and he thought his old heat would stop then and there. A small turtle was wrapped in a red blanket, snuggled down in his son's arms. April held two others, also wrapped up in blankets, one teal and one brown.

"My….I – Leonardo!" Splinter whirled on his eldest. His heart pounded against his plastron.

Could one day hold so much joy?

"Sensei, it seems that while Raph was captured, they performed…experiments on him." Leo swallowed nervously. "And it left him with three children."

Donny spoke up. "I've gathered the notes from…then. I'll be able to read through them and see what happened. Ya know," he rubbed his head. "In case."

There was silence in the lair before Mikey spoke up.

"This is Carley sensei." Mikey said with a smile at his sensei's soft smile as he gazed at his new grandchildren. "The one with the brown hair is Dominick and the other one is Jayden." He offered Carley to Splinter.

Splinter graciously took his grandchild in his arms, smiling as she reached up and grabbed a whisker. He recalled Raphael doing the same thing….

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

_"Leonardo," Splinter yelled over the noisy and tearful howls of Donatello and Michelangelo. "Do not touch that!"_

_Leo jerked his small hands back from the iron hot toaster where toast was cooking to hopefully soothe the crying of Donatello and Michelangelo._

_As soon as the small dinger went off, Splinter rushed into the kitchen and hurried putting honey on the toast. It may have been sticky, but that was better than the crying that had been going on nonstop for the past hour. As soon as the honey was spread over the cooled off toast, Donatello had already cried himself to sleep while Michelangelo was still going on, showing off his vocal chords._

_Setting the toast down in the living room, he settled Leonardo and Michelangelo down with it and collapsed in the chair a second later after Leonardo calmly ate and Michelangelo fell asleep. He'd reached eagerly for the toast, but never made it as exhaustion took over him and he collapsed on the several pillows, snoring softly._

_Raphael…_

_The name echoed in his head when he head faint whimpers coming from the kitchen. Jumping up, he rushed back into the room and saw Raphael hiding under the table, whimpering softly. Splinter could see the large chair had pinned his son's foot up against the wall. With a sigh, he removed the chair._

_"Come here Raphael," he cooed, offering a hand to help his son up._

_Raphael sniffed and grabbed hold and immediately reached up with both arms towards his father. With another sigh, Splinter scoped Raphael up in his arms. Tears that had leaked from the big amber pools stopped as he reached up with one tiny fist to grab a handful of whiskers…._

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"She's beautiful my sons." Splinter whispered as she closed her amber eyes and fell asleep, snuggling the warmth of his fur and robe.

"So she can stay?" Mikey asked eagerly, as though Splinter had just said yes to him keeping another kitten.

"Yes my son." Splinter smiled. "She's family now."

_Yes_, he thought tenderly. _Family._

_It was finally complete. _

_

* * *

_**There you go for chapter six. If you really want fast updates, go after Simone Robinson and get Missing Fire updated. lol**

**Um...review please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own them and I'm still pouting. :)**

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Mikey, why don't you help me up here!" Don called from the top flight of stairs, Jayden wriggling in his strong grip.

"What bro?" Mikey yelled back up as he snatched his orange mask away from Carley, who was reaching up with a twinkle in her amber gaze. "No, that's mine"

Carley stuck out her lower lip and Mikey thought she was going to cry. But her unshed tears and pouting gaze quickly disappeared as Dominick threw a small block at her head, accidently knocking her to the floor. She hit the floor, completely missing the pillows that had been supporting their backs and covered the floor.

"Dominick!" Mikey protested as a huge grin spread across his green features and he started cooing happily, clapping his tiny hands together. He frowned and turned to Carley. She hadn't moved from her position on the floor. "Come here sweetie." He grabbed her carefully around the waist and held her up. "Awe, are you okay?"

Carley small eyes were narrowed as she studied Mikey. Mikey chuckled as she shifted her gaze to her brother with a death glare. "Hey now, no need for those just yet."

"Mike!" Don called again. Jayden was squirming madly, his small legs kicking every way and his tiny fists banging Don's forearm.

Mikey scooped both children up and took the stairs, carefully yet swiftly. "What?"

"Bath time." Don said simply as he led the small parade into the bathroom. The tub was already halfway full of warm water. He let Jayden's small toes dangle in the water and the small turtle froze from his frantic struggles. He looked down and then looked back up at Don with a wary look.

"Careful bro," Mikey smiled. "These kids are Raph's, remember?"

"Thanks for the Michelangelo." Don said dryly as he carefully lowered Jayden the rest of the way into the warm water. He didn't struggle the whole time, just held his small body tensed. "See? That isn't so bad." He smiled and ran a warm washcloth over the green body. Dust, grime and dirt came off in layers as the bright green skin shone. "He's Leo's shade of green." Don smiled.

Meanwhile, Mike had set Carley on the floor and had grabbed Dominick, carefully showing him the water as Don had. Dominick cooed at the sight of the water and the second he was in, his hand flashed out and splashed Jayden in the face.

"Hey!" Don said as Mikey struggled to contain the splashing from the eager turtle. Neither of them noticed the small little green turtle that was showing off her skills and successfully crawling away.

She moved slowly, her tiny hands and knees moving in jerky motions as her wide gaze traveled over the lair. She let out a small coo and started towards a large metal door that was cracked open.

IN DONS LAB

"I'm sorry bro," Leo whispered as he listened to the steady breathing of his brother. Raph was laying on the lab table, blankets piled up around him and on him, keeping him warm. He had bandages all over; one wrapped his head and smaller bandage strips tapped on his beak, over the worst of the scars from the metal muzzle.

Leo felt anger surge through his body at the remembrance of how they'd found him, alone, starving, bound, cold in a cage meant for the crooks who'd put his brother in there.

_This never should've happened…he never should have gone through that…. _

They never should have needed to go through the hard and long five years…not Raph, not them.

"Curse you Gruber," Leo growled softly under his breath. "You'd better start running, cause you'll need the head start."

He could hear the laughs and loud talking from his brother's and the squealing of babies and splashing of water. They were having fun while Raph was lying out cold…

_Shut up_! His mind was like a ping pong table – part of him wanted to go and yell at his brothers…how could they! They were in there with those children while their brother - _THEIR BROTHER_ – was laying on a table, out cold and probably thinking he was still in the cage and alone. And all they could do was sit in their and play with the kids who'd probably been more pain then they were worth.

He felt something touch his leg and he resisted the urge to kick off, but jumped regardless. He glanced down and instantly felt his face deepen into a frown.

"Oh –ah!" Carley grabbed hold of his leg and looked up at him with huge amber eyes.

"Go away." He told her, hoping that she would take the hint and crawl back to whatever hole she crawled from.

She gave him a look as if it say, '_as if'_ before she stuck her thumb in her mouth and rolled on her plastron, giving him a curious look.

"Don!" Leo called out, still glaring at the small turtle. "Mike!"

"Can't – ah no Jayden – Leo!" Mikey yelled out as there was a particularly loud crash and a yell and breaking glass. Leo rolled his eyes,

_See guys, I told you they would be trouble_.

Leo growled when he heard Don give a startled yell as there was another loud crack. Carley gave Leo's foot another aggravated poke as she demanded attention. Leo sighed and, not wanting her to cry, picked her up and set her in his lap.

She immediately reached for his blue bandana tail that was draped over his shoulder. He jerked it from her tiny grasp. Her tiny mouth went wide and she turned her large eyes on him, as if daring him to tell her not cry.

"See him," Leo turned to Raph, pointing at him. "That's what happened. And yet you're so innocent about it all…" Children was something he would never understand.

"AHHHH!" She suddenly let loose a terrifying wail and Leo winced, jerking his head back from her suddenly tearful cry. She leaned forward and made grabbing motions at Raph. Leo tried to silence her with shushing noises, but she just cried harder.

Leo knew he'd never heard a louder and more pitiful sound than her crying.

A slight movement out of the corner of his eye made his head turn and he saw Raph stirring slightly, the first movement he gave since they were home. His arms were moving a few inches and his fingers were curling around air as though he was trying to grasp something.

"Raph!" Leo gasped.

"Leo!" Don yelled from the doorway, water dripping from his body. He ran towards his brother, his eyes wide as he took in the struggling Carley, a wide eyed Leo, and a weak moving Raph. "Leo, put her next to Raph!" he commanded.

"What?"

Don didn't answer again, and grabbed Carley and laid her next to her father. She immediately stopped crying, and curled up next to her father. She clutched his large finger with one hand while laying her head on his arm.

Raph stopped struggling and he seemed to relax at the touch of his daughter.

Don smiled at the scene, father and daughter, while Leo felt…rage? Jealousy? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"Don," Mikey appeared at doorway, Jayden secure in his teal colored blanket and in his right arm while Dominick was in his light brown blanket, in his left. "Everything okay in here?" his blue eyes fell on Carley, secure in her father's grip. "There she is. I thought she was with you Leo."

Leo said nothing. His frown just deepened as Jayden and Dominick pulled the same stunt Carley just pulled – crying until they were laid down by their father. Dominick snuggled down on his father's plastron, arms spread out, curving over Raph's chest. Jayden was laid opposite of Carley, snug in his father's arm, his small face buried in Raph's shoulder.

"Don, is that safe?" Leo asked softly, resisting the urge to get the kids away from his brother. They could be doing his more harm than good, being as young as they were and not understanding that they could be hurting their father.

"They're fine Leo." Don smiled at the scene before him. _Where's a camera when you need it? _ "That'll help them all sleep good tonight."

"But Raph..."

"Probably wants his children near him, as do they." He gave Leo a worried look as..anger, jealousy - passed over Leo's face. "You blame them..." he whispered so that their youngest brother wouldn't hear. He thought that it would have worm off, that is was a temporoary thing. But Leo seemed to hold a grudge against the innocent children. "Leo, you can't blame them. That's just wrong."

Leo opened his mouth to spit out a reply when Mikey suddenly lunged forward, knocking Leo and Don out of the way with a cry. He landed near the table where Raph was and leaned over closely.

Leo stared in shock as he joined Mikey anxiously leaning over the table. Raph's head was was turning, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, but all that came out was rasping noises.

"Get me a glass of water and a straw." Don commanded Mikey as he took the orange clad turtle's spot. Mikey gave a brief nod and tore out of the room.

"Raph?" Leo whispered anxiously, fearfully, as Raphael's eyelids started twitching as he struggled to open his eyes. "Come on bro...you can do it."

"Raph." Don said firmly at the other side of the bed. "I need you to open you eyes bro. Come on, you can do that. Open your eyes."

Raph's eyes started fluttering...then they opened completely. Dull, tired amber eyes scanned the room.

"Raph." Leo whispered as he clutched his brother's hand tightly.

Raph tensed and flinched at the contact, but didn't turn to see who was holding onto him. His eyes landed on the small turtle's on his plastron and both his arms and he relaxed visably and his eyes started to close again.

"Raph, don't do that bro." Dom said. "I need you to stay awake a bit longer, than you go rest. Okay bro?"

Raph's gaze finally wandered over to the source of the voice. His eyes widened and he quickly cast his gaze downwards. "S-s-sorry." he whispered, then tensed at the expected blow.

Leo took a large step back and his eyes started tearing. "No...no...." he turned away, unable to look anymore.

"Raph." Don leaned over his brother. "I need to take them just for a second. Okay?" he started to reach for the Jayden when Raph let out a fierce growl, barring his teeth at Don. Don took a quick step back, before his eyes softened and he stepped forward again. "I'm going to give them right back, okay? I need to check your injuries over and move you to another room." he motioned with his hand to the spare bedroom they had for when they were too injured to make it up the stairs. The bed was always made and the room kept clean, rarely used.

"Leo, I'm going to need you to distract him while I administer a sedative." Don said quietly to his older brother. Leo didn't look to happy about it, but he gave a small nod.

"Hey bro." Leo said quietly as he walked up to the table. Raph gave him the same distraction, barring his teeth and snarling. Leo swallowed hard, trying hard to not cry. He hated seeing him like that.

He always was so proud….carefree. What could those monsters have done to make him like that?

He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that.

Don was quickly feeling a cylinder tube with a light sedative. Just enough so they could move without fear of being….bitten.

The thought was harder than he realized.

While Leo was distracting the turtle, Don snuck up quietly behind him. With a quick jab, he inserted the needle in his vein, quickly emptying the contents. Raph's head snapped around to look at him with a fierce growl. Don quickly stepped back as Raph fought the drug…shaking his head to stay awake and letting out weak growls.

A minute later he was asleep on the table and Don couldn't help but notice the way he arms had wrapped around his children in the last waves of consciousness.

Leo saw the same thing and his heart broke, frozen, at the sight that Raph needed to protect his children from them.

That's when the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

Raphael truly didn't recognize them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks.**

**Please let me know which of my stories I should update next!  
**

**~raphfreak  
**


	8. Raph's Story Part Two

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't belong to me.  
**

* * *

Raph awoke to the loud, pain-filled whinny of a horse. He sat up quickly, giving a loud groan at the sudden pain that shot through his head. He reached up to rub his head, but his hands jerked to a stop. He looked down with a growl. Both wrists had thick shackles on them, chained down close to the floor. The chain was only three inches long, keeping his bound hands close to the floor. He shifted his ankles, feeling he could only stretch them a foot apart.

He felt the cold steel under him, along with the scraps of straw that was meant to be of comfort to the occupant. A metal feeding dish was tucked in the corner, filled only partway with water. Raph took one look at it, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the unknown flakes floating in it. There was another dish beside it, used for feeding, but it was empty.

He tugged at the chain that held his hands to the floor, but it kept firm, only bringing pain to his numbing limbs. Letting out a low growl, he gave another jerk.

"It is useless, reptile." A man's voice said from outside his cage.

Raph's head jerked up at the voice. A man sat outside the cage…the same man who was in the back of the truck with him when he first came to.

Gruber.

"I do so hope you enjoy your new home." Gruber smirked. "You'll be here for the rest of your life."

Raph shook his head. "That's where yer wrong. My bros will come for me. And when they do, yer'll be the one finding a new home – in prison."

"Whatever, pal." Gruber said as there was another loud whinny. A large, badly beaten horse was being forced out of a stall by two other men. A third man stood to the side in an expensive business suit, frowning at his watch.

"What the shell is this place?" Raph growled.

"You see turtle, we are a privately run business. I keep animals and I "rent" them out to suit people's needs."

"Rent out?" Raph growled. "What is this, some kind of Blockbuster? Yer can't just rent animals out like that!"

"I can and I do. The profit is very high in this business."

"And me?" Raph held his breath…he couldn't just rent him out to anybody. He was supposed to be hidden…kept out of sight of humans. No doubt there would be people wanting him…. "Yer nuts."

A muzzled wolf was being led past his cage. The gray fur was matted and his whole body was flea-bitten and the fur hung in tangled clumps. One ear was half chewed off and one eye was shut with pus from an infection. Black claws were long and unclipped; misshaping his paws and giving each step he took an obvious limp.

"How could yer do that to these animals?" he demanded. "Yer'll be caught and ya'd better pray it's not by my bros."

"Shut up, reptile." He hissed as he stood up. "I have a business to run and you're an animal."

"Yeah, one that's about to kick yer butt." He muttered as he gave another jerk on his chains. "Ya wanna loosen these some? It's not like I'm gunna get out of the cage anytime soon."

"No." He started to walk away. "How do you feel about Canada?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're gunna be there for awhile." Without warning a dart gun appeared in Gruber's hand and a shot was fired off. A yellow dart appeared in his shoulder and Raph hissed in pain as the fluid emptied into his bloodstream.

"Load him in the cage…we'll be there for about a year until everything here cools off."

Those were the last words Raph heard before blackness swarmed into his vision.

Not again…

________________________________________________________________________

The pain-filled screams of other animals brought Raph to consciousness in a hurry. He glanced around his tiny cage, noting with horror that it seemed to have shrunk. The bars were pressed down on all sides of him and he could feel the cold steel bars on his head. His legs were pressed into his plastron and his arms were scrunched into his sides. His heart started racing as claustrophobia set in.

No...shell no! I need out...it's too close...please...

He started wriggling wildly, trying to find some space...some freedom in the cramped cage.

There was none.

He was on a cart and when he looked around, it seemed he was on a ranch. There was nothing for miles around except a small farmhouse and barn. Outside there was clustered a group of men helping drag a half-drugged bear towards a large metal cage. The bear gave a loud roar and tried to fight the men, but they had chains wrapped around its neck and front paws, dragging it forwards.

Raph winced as the bear was pulled towards the cage and then shoved in, and the door slammed shut behind him. Another man came forward with a large smoking iron stick in his hand and Raph paled once he realized what it was.

As iron met flesh the bear threw his head up and to Raph, it wasn't just a roar – it was a scream in agony. The smell of smoking flesh reached his nose and he felt like retching. Then he saw that there was a small line formed and he was in it…and it was all leading towards the large cage where animals went in scared and came out in pain.

"You understand don't you, turtle?"

Raph didn't need to turn his head to know who it was…the self-confident tone was evidence enough.

"You're in line to get branded, turtle, and once you do…" he smiled. "You're mine. You'll have my marking on your skin…my symbol on your flesh for everyone to see."

"I'll never belong to ya." Raph spat.

"Oh…in due time, turtle. In due time."

Raph just smirked, shaking his head. "Just another scar on my body inflicted by another moron. Ya can cut me up, mark me up, or shape me in anyway ya want too – I'll still never belong to ya in any way."

"Keep telling yourself that, turtle, while you're screaming in pain while my brander is inflicted on you." He stuck a finger through the bars and ran one finger over his green shoulder. "Such delicate skin…perfect place for my marking."

Raph wanted to jerk his shoulder away from the man's finger but he was already leaning as far away as he could. He did the only thing he could; he leaned his head down and bit the wandering finger.

Gruber howled in pain and jerked his hand back from between the bars. Blood gushed out of the open wound and he put his other hand over it to stop the rapid blood flow.

Raph spit the metallic-tasting blood from his mouth and watched satisfied as Gruber cursed everyone and everything. Blood poured between the tightly clenched hands and fingers, the wound still gushing out blood.

"Guards!" Gruber screamed as five men rushed over. "Take him and brand him! Now!"

Raph snarled as his cage door was opened and chains and ropes were looped around his neck, arms and legs. With a jerk, he was pulled out. He tried to get his feet under him, but his legs were numb and wobbly from being cramped in one small place for so long and the drug was still in his system.

The men pulled him roughly towards the cage. Raph choked as the chains around his neck tightened, cutting off his air supply. He desperately wanted to reach up and loosen it but the chains around his wrists kept him from doing so.

…need air…air…

Raph gasped as he was shoved into the cage and the metal door clanged shut behind him. He saw one of the men crank a lever and Raph heard a grinding noise as the metal began to close in.

Shell no…not again…no…

The bars pressed in on him once again. The same man came forward with the same iron brander. Smoke rose from the fiery white-hot tip as it was stuck between the bars.

Raph managed one last defiant snarl at Gruber, who was watching from a few feet away with a smirk of victory on his face, before the end met the exposed flash on his shoulder.

And white was all he saw as the air echoed with his screams.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that this chapter is okay.**

**Enjoy please!  
**

* * *

"Easy there Leo, ease him down nice and easy." Don said softly as though he was afraid to awaken their brother as they moved him to the spare bedroom in his lab. Leo carried Raph bridal-style into the lab while Don and Mikey carried the children, who were fussing quietly at being separated from Raph.

Leo carefully lowered Raph onto the large queen-sized bed and covered him with several blankets. Don and Mikey laid the three children beside him; Jayden curled up beside his sister on Raph's left side while Dominick had the right. Don smiled as he covered all three of them with a light blanket. When all three where covered and sleeping soundly, the three brothers stood over their new family.

"I don't understand it," Mikey said, shaking his head at the sight. "Did he not recognize us?" he turned to the purple clad turtle. "Donny?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you Mike," Don said sadly. "It could be a number of things that's stopping him from recognizing us; drugs, stress, shock; it's just a hard thing to determine considering he was gone for five years and we have no idea what he was put through. We know he was starved many times, had broken bones that were never set back in place, branded -"

"Branded!" Leo whirled to face his brother with a wild look in his eyes. "Where?"

Don frowned before gently peeling back a large piece of gauze on Raph's left shoulder. Underneath was a large four inch wide brand – a large G intertwining with a horseshoe.

Mikey winced as he grabbed his own shoulder. He could almost feel the pain and smell the smoking flesh. He knew what it smelled like – he'd been burned severely in the past and the smell and the pain was horrible.

"Guys..."

Everyone whirled around to see April at the doorway. Her green eyes were stretched wide and her mouth open.

Don stepped forward. "Are you okay April?" he asked worriedly.

April just lifted one shaky hand and pointed towards the bed where Raph was. Everyone turned and looked...

Raph was struggling to open his eyes, his mouth open in almost silent moans of pain. Both arms were wrapped around his children, his body tense as though he expected a blow to come or harm to his children.

"Raph..." Mikey whispered silently, as though he was afraid any unsuspected noise would make him fall unconscious again. He held his breath, watching in silent amazement as Raph struggled back to reality, instead of the dreams he was forced into.

"Don, I thought you said it would keep him out for almost an hour." Leo asked worriedly, also watching Raph.

"It should've." Don answered in confusion. "That drug was light enough not to hurt him but heavy enough to have kept him out of it for awhile."

He opened his mouth to say something else when Raph shot straight up in the bed. Everyone in the room jumped back as Raph's eyes went wide and his lips pulled back. Even in his weak condition, Don knew Raph wouldn't hesitate to fight. Especially if it came to protecting his family. Or in this case his children.

"Raph..." Leo called out in a low voice, hands spread out in a nonthreatening manner.

Raph swung his head towards the sound of the voice.

_These people...what were they? Where was his cage? And Gruber?_

Raph barred his teeth at the mention of his owner. _Were these his new owners? If they were, then why did they have his kids? Why was he in a bed?_

He was waiting for whips and chains to be brought out, for fists to rain on his body. He knew he would get in trouble for attacking his owner but he wouldn't let any harm to be brought to his children. He wouldn't let one foul hand that intended harm to hurt his kids – his babies.

He wanted to talk but he knew what would happen if he did. He knew the pain was almost imaginable for uttering a single word against them. Especially words that were rude in anyway, shape, or form.

"Raph," The one in blue called out again.

_Why did they keep calling him Raph? He didn't have a name...he was an animal. Unfit to have a name. Although he longed to know who he was...he longed to be known for something._

_To be something....someone._

_Was it so hard to have a name that didn't refer to garbage or crap – a name that mean something. A name that said who he was. He knew the rules forbid him from having a name...so why did they call him Raph?_

"Are you okay bro?" the one in orange was crying.

_Why the shell was he crying? He was the master._

"Do you know who we are Raph?" The one in purple asked in the same gentle voice.

_Did he know who they were? They were his masters...his owners._

_And he was their pet._

_Their garbage, their source of entertainment. He wondered what they wanted him to do. Fight? Work? Kill? As long as they didn't touch his kids, he would do whatever they wanted._

"Bro?" Leo stepped forward, watching Raph with a wary eye. He saw Don's eyes widen at the dresser. He followed the terrified light brown gaze to the dresser.

There was a needle sitting on the wooden table – filled with sedative.

They didn't know it but Raph was following their gaze, wondering if it was a new collar or something else.

_A needle...._

Those meant pain...horror. And his kids were with him and that could only mean one thing...they did it once. They brought him and his kids together, knocked him out, and when he woke up he was forced to watch his kids having blood drawn and tests run on them. He was forced to listen to their screams for him.

With wide eyes, he watched at the one in blue was reaching for the needle.

_No....he wouldn't' let them take his kids again...NO!!!!!!_

With a roar of pure fury he leapt at the one in blue, not caring about what happened to him. As long as the kids were okay, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed as the hot-headed turtle pounced on Leo with a wild scream of rage. Leo gave out a shocked cry as Raph hit him in the plastron with clenched fists, causing both of them to fly to the ground with a loud thump. Raph's face was twisted into a growl as both hands came around Leo's neck and started to squeeze.

"Raph." Don jumped to Raph's side, grabbing both of his shoulders before heaving back. "Raph! Let go! We're not going to hurt you bro, I swear!" His knuckles turned white with the strain. "You're hurting Leo!"

Leo's face was pale green and his own hands were trying to pry Raph's death grip off his throat. Sweat poured down his face as his mouth opened and closed, trying to draw some sweet air into his needing lungs.

April and Mikey both jumped forward as Casey and Splinter rushed into the room at the sound of the screams.

"My sons!" Splinter cried out at the sight of Raphael on Leonardo, strangling him. He ran forward with speed of someone twice as young as him, to his son's side. "Raphael! Release your brother!"

Raph's head snapped towards Splinter and his grip immediately loosened as he staggered back.

_A rat? And the others listened...what? Why would they listen...he was an animal too; a freak of nature. Why wasn't he bound in chains and caged? Why didn't he bear the brand of Gruber?_

_Where the shell was he?_

"Raphael...my son." Splinter whispered as tears fell from his black eyes and ran through his fur. He wanted to reach for him, to gather him in his arms and comfort him – drive away the nightmares and fear.

But fear consumed his son and he knew that a simple thing like physical touch would be a miracle to achieve at the time. His son was so scared, so fearful of them. It broke his heart to see his proud son – his Raphael – reduced to a level of cowering before his own family.

What kind of monster would be so cold in heart to break a spirit as strong as Raphael's.

What kind of a monster would break a spirit of a child?

"My son," he whispered as Raph backed away from him, his amber eyes wide with fright and glazed over in fear. He scrambled to the bed and held his children close. When Splinter saw his son face his fear of them to protect his children, he felt pride race through him. His son could easily escape but he stayed behind with his kids.

"Michelangelo," Splinter whispered without taking his eyes off of the shaking turtle before him "Go to the kitchen and fix Raphael some soup. Donatello, you go with him and see if you can't find something for the children to eat."

"I'll go with them sensei," April called out quietly as she backed slowly out of the room with Mikey and Don. "Casey, come on."

For once the man didn't protest, but followed his girlfriend out of the room. A second later only Leo and Splinter were left in the room with Raph and his kids.

"Leo, see if you can't meditate and find his spirit." Splinter said quietly. Leo gave his sensei a nod as he lowered himself to the ground in the lotus position on the floor near the door. Crossing his legs, and relaxing his body, he started to meditate.

* * *

SPIRITUAL WORLD

* * *

_"Raph!!!!" Leo screamed into the silvery mist that rolled around him. The place was nothing but a large mist that took up the sky and earth. It seemed to go on forever with no halt – just an endless mist of confusion._

_"L-leo?" A shaky, weak voice called out from a distance. Leo felt his heart start to race at the sound of the heavy Brooklyn accent._

_"Raph?" He called out. There was a heavy silence before the voice called out again. Leo's face broke out into a smile as he raced forward, following the sound of his brother's voice._

_A few miles of racing he heard his brother's coughing – and he was close. He jogged another minute before he came to a large cage. "Raph?" he called out as he ran to the bars. He clasped both hands on the thick steel bars and peered inside. "Raph..."_

_At first there was nothing, then slowly a green figure emerged from the mist. Leo gaped at his brother's appearance – skinny and his body marked up with bruises and cuts. He looked like when they had brought him home – but he knew them. Leo sagged against the bars as he reached one arm in as far as it could go, reaching for his brother's hand._

_Raph smiled as their hands grasped together. Leo broke out into tears as he gave Raph a hug as best he could through the bars._

_"Hey bro." Raph smiled._

_"Raph I'm so sorry -" Leo began before Raph put one thick finger on his lips, silencing him._

_"Don't you even start that crap with be bro." Raph said through his own tears, masking his shaky voice with a tough one. "Don't you dare start the whole blame thing 'cause I don't even want to hear about it."_

_Leo could only nod as he embraced his brother again. "How do I get you out of here?" his eyes moved over the cage._

_"You can't get me out of here bro, as much as I would like to go home." Raph smiled thinly._

_"Why are you acting so different at home?" Leo demanded. "Why don't you seem to recognize us?"_

_"This is the spirit world bro," Raph said as he spread his arms out. "This is where I escaped to when the pain got too much. My body suffered the pain from my wounds, while I was up here."_

_"Why can't you get out?" Leo demanded. "You put yourself there, get out! Come home Raph. You're home now."_

_Raph gave a small, almost shy, smile. "Bro, I want to come home. Tell Mikey and Don not to give up – I'll come back. I trust you guys..."_

_"You shouldn't though," Leo turned away. "We left you there for five years." he spat out the sentence._

_"No." Raph said firmly. "You didn't leave me there. You couldn't find me. I don't blame you for it – I never did."_

_"Why couldn't we contact you?" Leo demanded. "I tried but you wouldn't let me in."_

_Raph sighed. "Cause I didn't want you there. I didn't want you to put yourself at risk to find me like I knew you would."_

_"Then why did you contact Mikey a few days ago?" Leo demanded._

_"That was an accident." Raph admitted sheepishly. "I was at a freak show and the pain got really bad so I reached down for an empty mind – I found Mike's."_

_"Why not Master Splinter?" Leo asked softly. "Why not me?"_

_"Cause I knew Mikey couldn't do a lot when it came to finding me." Raph said softly. "You guys, Don and you, you would take control. Mikey would fetch supplies and nothing else – he would want to be a part of helping me; of finding me. Do you realize how much that made his day when he realised it was because of him you found me? And besides," he smiled. "Mikey's head was a lot emptier to get into."_

_Leo chuckled as he felt something warm slide through his body. He gave a shudder before Raph smiled gently at him. "You need to go home bro. Take care of the others till I can find a way out of this dump."_

_Leo swallowed thickly as he hugged Raph again through the bars. "Okay bro. Hurry home, okay? Mikey's going nuts without you. Don too."_

_Raph smiled as another warm shudder ran through Leo's body. "Okay Leo. Get home now – don't worry about me. I'm safe. I'm home, remember?"_

_"Not yet you're not." Leo said as he gave Raph one last fierce hug. "Love you Raph." Everything started to blur away but not before Leo heard Raph's last words._

_"Love you too Leo."_

_Raph smiled at his brother vanished from the front of his cage and he knew he was closer to going home._

_Love you bro._

_Leo blinked himself back into reality and stared at the room, his heart beating wildly in his chest._

_We'll get you back Raph. I promise._

_No matter what._

_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to Raph's No. 1 Girl for beta reading this! be sure and check out her stuff too. :)**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Dinner came quickly in the lair, but nobody found the stomach to eat anything. Splinter was in his room, meditating by the pale candles and small, dancing flames. He was thinking about that afternoon, when Leo had visited Raphael in the spiritual world – trying to understand why Raphael had not recognized them. From what his eldest had told him, Raphael was locked in his mind - a place free of pain and torture. A place he had escaped to when the pain got too much and he couldn't take it anymore

Now all that remained was a wild animal, where growls and snarls were the most they'd gotten from him.

Splinter had always been fascinated with Raphael's accent; the deep Brooklyn tone he used, normally when in anger or frustration. Splinter never approved of his son's anger, but now he wished to hear it more than anything.

Never should a father have to wish to hear the voice of his own son.

Leo sat cross-legged on a small meditating mat, eyes closed, as he let Raph slowly get used to his presence. The turtle was in the farthest, darkest corner of the room. Dominick was asleep in his right arm, his tiny face peaceful as he slept. Jayden was dozing in Raph's other arm, while Carley was busy being fascinated with her fingers.

Leo opened one eye halfway, trying to see if Raph had relaxed at all. The turtle held his stiff position, jumping at almost everything. Leo sighed and let his eyes fall closed again.

"Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes, turning to the doorway. Mikey stood just outside, his blue eyes staring in slight fear at Raph. Leo couldn't blame him…Raph had almost strangled him.

"What Mikey?"

"Here's the um…soup." He held up a huge plastic bowl of chicken broth and a side of bread. Small steam rivers drifted from the broth, showing it was cool enough to eat but hot enough to satisfy. Leo felt his own stomach growl in protest as the smell drifted into the room, but he quickly silenced it. He could eat later.

"Thanks Mike." Leo said softly, slowing standing up. He noticed Raph was more relaxed when he was sitting down but when he stood up, Raph was so tense, ready to bolt if it was needed. Leo carefully grabbed the handles on the sides and gave a small nod and a smile at his youngest brother. Mikey smiled back before quickly retreating from the room.

"You hungry, bro?" Leo asked softly as he slowly extended the bowl towards his brother and his nephews and niece. He saw his brother's eyes widen….

Raph opened his eyes wide as his new master offered him and his children a bowl of steamy broth. He was confused as to why they were treating him like one of them….but it had happened before. A master would act all nice….

He would never fall for it again. He still had the scars on his arms and legs from the knife slashes.

His owner was asking if he was hungry. Shell yeah…but he knew his limit. He'd gone weeks at a time with no food, but his limit was a week or a week and a few days. The hunger pains that had been unbearable at first were now normal for him – they seemed like they'd always been there. But that didn't stop his want for food. He still wanted it, he just knew he wasn't going to get it.

He was lucky if he got a bowl of regular turtle feed, as many of his owners gave him, thinking he was a regular turtle. One even tried to feed him worms but after two weeks of not eating, his food was quickly changed. Fruits were a treat for him – he'd get those rarely if he performed his job really well.

His master was holding out the bowl, as though he was offering it to him. Raph wondered what he'd have to do to earn it – what trick he'd have to perform. He'd do anything to get a bowl that large, especially if it was all for him. Dominick started fussing, obviously smelling it as well.

His master stepped forward, and set down the bowl. Raph didn't budge though, waiting until his master had left the bowl and stepped back a few feet, almost until he was touching the other side of the wall. Cautiously, Raph leaned forward and reached for the bowl, watching his master closely, waiting for any sign that he would take it back.

Carefully, his hand grabbed the bowl. The hot liquid heated the bowl and warmed his hand as he slowly scooted it towards him. When it was mere inches from him, both hands closed around it and he pulled it to him. Carley reached down and stuck one tentative finger in it before sticking it in her mouth. Her face lit up as Raph placed her two brothers beside her. Both reached in and, using their cupped hands, dipped in and sipped happily.

_They're older than we thought_….Leo thought to himself. They were all using their hands. Children that young wouldn't be able too – maybe they were closer to a year old.

_Then why weren't they talking?_

Leo stood up, cautious not to startle his eating family. Raph hadn't touched the soup; letting his children eat. He made his way to the door, and stepped outside. He didn't shut the door behind him, scared it would terrify his brother into thinking he was being locked in.

Like another cage…..

Leo quickly made his way down the stairs, halting first in the kitchen where Mikey was sitting at the table. The youngest turtle has his head in both hands.

"Mikey." Leo called out softly.

Mikey raised his head, looking at Leo with wet baby blue eyes. The edge of his orange mask was soaked. He sniffed, rubbing his forearm across his nose.

"Mike?" Leo asked, concerned. He sat down next to the turtle, wrapping an arm around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mikey sniffed. At Leo's pointed look, he sniffed again. "I just feel so….so helpless….worthless."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…" Mikey shrugged. "You're up there with Raph…and Don is taking care of his wounds and doing all that stuff. But what can I do?"

"Mikey, don't you ever think that way about yourself." Leo said angrily. "You've been more help than anything…you're the one who found him, remember?" He recalled his conversation with Raph when he meditated, what Raph had said.

"You're needed Mikey." Leo said grimly. "We all are. Raph doesn't just need you or me or Don. He needs everyone – all of us."

Raph may never be the same, but he was prepared to meet every challenge, every obstacle head on. He loved Raph and would never give up on him.

None of them would.

It didn't matter how long it would take - shell, it didn't even matter if Raph was ever the same rough and tough brother they were used to and loved. All that mattered was that they had their brother back and they would do anything and everything in their power to heal him. Even if he would never be the same, he knew none of them would give up.

Raph was their brother and brothers didn't give up on each other.

Never.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Umm...review please! I need to know if people are still reading this or if I should just stop while I'm ahead....lol**

**~raphfreak**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is really short - sorry about that but I wanted to get this up. Um...enjoy please. **

**I do skip between Raph and Leo/Mikey a lot.  
**

**I don't own them but I do own Carley, Dominick and Jayden. Please ask before using. thanks :)  
**

* * *

"Raph, please get in bed." Leo begged as he patted the large queen sized bed. His brother hadn't moved from the dark corner of the room, eyeing him warily. Carley had constantly tried to crawl away from her father, but he snatched her back with a low growl and a warning look at Leo.

Leo sighed, sitting heavily on the bed. It would be Raph's first night back at the lair and it seemed he insisted sleeping on the floor. He taken the time to set up the large unused bed with a heavy comforter and several pillows but he wanted the cold wooden floor.

"Come on bro…" Leo begged.

* * *

Raph cocked his head at his owner. Why the shell did he want him to sleep on the bed with him? There was no way…he would take floor with his kids. At least then he could provide them some comfort.

Master Gruber had told him he was an animal…an animal too foul to sleep on a bed – he wasn't allowed to sleep on a bed, but by the floor. He was an animal and that's where they slept. He didn't understand why they wouldn't let him alone to sleep on the floor.

His owner motioned for him to come over again, patting the bed beside him. He gave a small shake of his head, and started to lie down on the floor, stretching out on the spare rug.

* * *

"No Raph!" Leo yelled, watching his brother start to stretch out the rug that was tucked in the corner of the spare room. Raph jerked up, staring at Leo with fear in his eyes and panic on his face. Leo winced, realizing what he had done. He had accidently yelled at his terrified brother.

"Oh shell, Raph." Leo ducked his head, cradling it in his hands. He was exhausted…tired and wanted to sleep. He could tell by the kid's eyes that they were tired too. Dominick was curled up on the floor, his eyes closing part way as his mouth stretched open into a huge yawn. Jayden was dozing in his father's lap, his blue eyes already hidden behind green eyelids. Carley seemed to be trying to keep herself awake by trying to escape her father's watchful gaze.

"Leo?" Mikey stepped into the room. He took in his exhausted oldest brother, his terrified brother, and his struggling to stay awake nephews. "Out." He told Leo as he took his seat. "I'll get Raph into bed."

Leo opened his mouth to protest but a giant yawn escaped instead. Mikey smirked. "Fine." Leo muttered, standing up slowly. "Night bros." he started to walk out the room when Mikey gave a loud cough. Leo turned around. Mikey was sitting on the bed with a smile and jerking his head at his nephews and neice. Leo sighed, "Fine. Night guys." And with that he walked out of the room.

Mikey smirked at Leo's shell as he gently closed the door. He turned to Raph. "Hey bro. Sorry about Leo though, ya know how he is. He's trying to hard, unlike me. Sometimes, it just feels like I'm not doing enough, ya know?"

He watched as Raph slowly relaxed under his gentle and relaxed tone.

"Well, I know that somewhere up there, ya still remember me. Leo said that you're 'trapped in your mind' or something like that. I really don't get it but what I do know is that the Raph I know…the Raph I loved…is still up there somewhere and I'd do anything to have him back." He started crying. "I know that you've gone through hell bro and I – I want to apologize. Going through five years bro…five years of unimaginable torture and pain – I don't know how you did it." He wiped his eyes with his forearm. "If it had been me, I would have committed suicide probably after the first few years. But you held in there and I don't blame you at all for escaping…for hiding." He paused, and then let out a half sob, half laugh. "Wow, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry bout that."

* * *

For some reason, Raph felt drawn to the voice of his master. To see him cry…it made Raph feel strange. Like he was rising and his owner was shrinking to his level.

His masters didn't cry…they were in charge. They had no reason to be sad – to feel any pain. They held the leashes and whips, the food and the sleep.

They held his life – his needs in their hands. Why the shell would they cry?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_I had a nightmare Raphie…" Mikey stood in the open doorway, his orange blankie pressed tightly in-between trembling hands. His blue eyes were wide as with small tears that dripped down his face._

"_Come here bro."  
_

_Mikey practically rushed the small length of the room and flung himself in bed with his brother. Raph sighed, sharing his blanket with his younger brother. "What was it about?"_

"_Monsters." Mikey wailed quietly, hiding his head in his brother's neck. Raph sighed, feeling his brother's tears run down his plastron._

"_I'm here Mikey…I'm here."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Raph felt his eyes widen. Why did his master seem so familiar…like the pair of brother's he saw all the time in his dreams…who were they and why did he feel connected to them?

Lost in thought, he failed to see his daughter crawl all the way over to his master. His heart nearly stopped as he saw his owner pick up his daughter, cuddling her to him and cooing. She gave a soft squeal of joy before letting out a yawn. His master then kissed her and she smiled.

_What the shell?_

* * *

Mikey smiled as he held his niece in his arms. She had snuggled down, her tiny eyes blinking sleepily at him. He had to chuckle at her look.

"Night Carley." He whispered, gently placing a kiss on his nose ridge. "Uncle Mikey loves you."

"L – love Unca Miky." Carley murmured as he amber eyes fell closed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. They help me know that people are still reading this.**

**Thanks!**

**~raphfreak  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Raph will be back to normal in a few more chapters. ^_^ Thanks to Mike11 for beta reading this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don, I think I know what's wrong with Raph." Mikey said as soon as he had convinced Raph and the kids into bed. Him holding Carley is what had cinched it for Raph that he was able to be trusted some…he hadn't hurt his daughter. It had taken him another hour to get him into the bed and to stay there – to convince him it wasn't another trap.

By laying Carley on the bed, he had shown Raph that he didn't want to harm him or his nieces and nephews – only to help them. After Carley had been laid down and covered up by the blankets, Mikey moved aside, he let Raph know he had Mikey's permission to grab Carley at any time – that he had freedom to do whatever. Mikey wouldn't force him to sleep wherever he didn't want too, he was trying to show him that the bed was open and he wouldn't do anything to him. After a few minutes, Raph had warily crawled into the bed, tense as he laid his children about comfortably, watching Mikey to make sure he was at a safe distance.

Don spun around in his chair. There bags under his eyes as he starred tiredly at his youngest brother. He had spent the better part of the day searching emotional stress on the internet, trying to find ways to help his brother. He knew Leo had wanted him to be searching ways to shut Gruber down and to save any more animals from his hand, but Don knew his priority. After a quick talk, Leo had relented to wait until Raph was better.

"What do you mean Mikey?"

Mikey took one look at the page and reached for the mouse, exiting the page. "That stuff won't help." He told Don's shocked face.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Don asked, slightly furious at what his brother had just done.

"I mean that emotional crap isn't what's wrong with Raph." Mikey said. "He's not suffering from depression…"

"Mike?" Don said, concerned. Leo entered just then, wakened by Mikey's yelling.

"What's going on?" He asked as he stumbled into the lab, sitting heavily on a chair.

"Guys, it's not anything that the internet can help with." Mikey said angrily. "Not unless the internet can tell you how to deal with mutant turtles that've been treated like an animal."

"What?"

"Think about it guys." Mikey said, starting to pace. "We found him in a cage, muzzled, and with a collar and chains right? But did you notice that the collar was a choke chain? The kind they use to train dogs?"

Don nodded, while Leo paled, trying not to remember.

"And he's also trying to bite everyone and he's growling a lot. Also protecting his young with animal sounds and not words. What does that tell you?"

"That he wasn't allowed to talk." Don said slowly, confused as to where his brother was taking the conversation.

"Right! And knowing Raph, he had to make some sort of noise. So it was like the noises were encouraged." Mikey went on excitedly, seeing realization dawn on his brother's faces. "Also flinching whenever we try and touch him, sleeping on the floor…those are all signs of animals!"

"I'm not sure I get where you're going with this Mike." Leo said in confusion.

"He was treated like an animal for five years!" Mikey yelled. "Stuck in a cage that wouldn't let him stand up, forcing him to remain on all fours. Straw for bedding, a collar…they treated him like an animal." Mikey finished, drawing in a deep breath. "We've been dealing with this all wrong. He's scared of us because to him, we're just another set of owners – masters. We're keeping him in unfamiliar rooms, giving him food he doesn't remember ever getting."

"Mike…" Don said slowly as his eyes lit up like a firework. "You're genius!" he spun back around towards his computer, pulling up another webpage before letting his fingers fly across the keyboard as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. "This all makes sense now…I can't believe how blind I was." He murmured.

"Mikey," Leo stood up, wrapping his arms around his youngest brother. Mikey didn't need to hear any words – the look on his face was enough. He'd make a difference in Raph's recovery…he'd made a difference.

* * *

"Hey Raph." Mikey said the next morning as he entered the room around noon. They'd let him sleep in, waiting until they were sure he was awake before they entered the room. Mikey carried a tray full of toast and scrambled eggs and few glasses of orange juice.

He watched as Raph jerked up from where he was playing with Jayden on the bed. Carley was playing some sort of hand game on the floor with Dominick. Mikey didn't pay attention to the sudden jerk, but with slow and deliberate movements, set the tray down. He saw Raph's eyes widen at the sight of the food.

"Here's breakfast bro." Mikey said, happily setting down the tray before the four hungry turtles.

* * *

Raph jumped as his master came into the room he shared with his kids, carrying a huge tray of food. He couldn't remember that last time he had breakfast. He was usually condemned to one small meal a day if his owners even remembered to feed him.

He didn't know what was going on, but he liked his new masters. But he knew it wouldn't last…it never did. Within a month, he would be back in a cage, muzzled and bound, awaiting his next set of owners to please and serve. He wished his owners would buy him – him and his kids. He didn't want them to grow up bending to the human will – to be tortured and beaten, to be starved. He didn't want that so he could only pray his owners would at least buy his kids.

His master set his food down and left the room, leaving them in peace. He hesitantly reached for the toast, breaking it into small pieces for his children to eat. The hungrily consumed their in ravenous little bites. Crumbs got all over their faces and fingers as it vanished.

He picked up his own piece, noting there was more than enough for all of them to eat their fill. He took a bite, tasting the melted butter, the way it was easily went down. He closed his eyes in bliss, happily eating the rest. Normally that was all he would get, but now…

He blinked back grateful tears. It was what he pictured a home being like…it was how he pictured home.

Everyone was crowded around the crack of the door as the watched their brother. Leo had tears in his eyes, while Don was smiling happily at the progress. Mikey was watching with satisfaction in his heart.

_Hold on Raph…you're almost home. _

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, short or long, and let me know if you like and are still reading! Reviews make me update faster!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter for you! Thanks to Mike11 and please be sure and check out her stuff!**

**I don't own them, but I do own all OC's.  
**

* * *

Leo watched as Raph fell asleep on the couch, his two sons taking up his plastron while Carley fell asleep on Mikey's plastron, her tiny thumb stuck in her mouth, her red pacifier abandoned on the floor. Her red blanket was halfway uncovered, revealing the top of her golden plastron and forest green arms and shoulders. She let out a few small kicks before going still again.

Jayden seemed to be the most peaceful in his sleep, not moving or letting out small moans in his sleep. He was still, sleeping peacefully and happily. Dominick was curled up in a small green and brown ball, his legs pressed up to his plastron. Leo couldn't help himself but ran a gentle hand over his small brown fluffs of hair. They all looked so peaceful…happy in their sleep.

He sighed, looking over at his family: Mikey and Carley in the chair, Raph and his two sons taking up the whole couch. Don was on the floor with a blanket Leo had draped over him. There was a small number of candles on the floor where Leo had sat, meditating, watching his family as they slowly, one by one, fell asleep.

A week has passed by since Mikey had gotten Raph to come downstairs and the turtle had yet to leave the orange banded turtle's side. Don said it was because Raph had associated Mikey with safety. Raph could trust the orange banded turtle not to hurt him or his kids. At first Leo had felt jealousy at the new bond his younger brother shared, but he realized that it was pointless to be jealous over a bond that the two brothers had shared their whole life.

Leo sighed, pulling up a chair and leaning it against the far wall. He was satisfied to watch his family for the rest of the night. It made him feel like he was doing something.

_Is this how Mikey feels all the time?_ Leo wondered. _Helpless? Like he's never doing enough? _

Sadness clouded his face as he starred at his broken, and yet somehow whole family. It was weird – for the past five years his family had been broken and incomplete when Raph was gone. But now that he was home and his kids were there, it seemed like it was never complete to begin with. They grew up as a family but now it was truly complete with kids around the lair. Small little tots running around, discovering life, sometimes the painful ways.

_You're jealous_. A voice inside of him hissed. _You wish you were the one who gave Splinter his grandchildren…you wanted to be the one to fulfill his dream._

Leo quickly brushed the idea aside. He wasn't jealous…was he? No, he wouldn't he jealous.

But his mind wavered as he starred at his niece and nephew. He should be enough to be their uncle but for some reason it wasn't enough. It never would be. He wanted to experience the times as fatherhood…he wanted to be a father.

"L…Leo?"

"Yes Don?" Leo asked turning to his brother on the floor. But Donatello was still sleeping soundly on the floor, curled up in a ball. Leo's eyes snapped up as he looked around. "Mike?" Mikey was still asleep on the chair.

"R...Raphael?" Leo turned around with stunned eyes to face his brother. Raph was still in the same position, Jayden and Dominick on his chest, sleeping soundly. He took a hesitant step forward, but it was more like a stagger as he fell to his knees beside the couch. Reaching up with a shaky hand he grasped his brother's hand. He didn't know there were tears in his eyes till they started to drip down his cheeks.

"Hey bro." Raph whispered.

"I…Is this real?" Leo whispered painfully.

"Somewhat Leo." Raph smirked and Leo felt like crying. He missed that amber glint in his eyes and the famous smirk. "I'm almost home bro…I'm almost there." His eyes lowered to the floor. "I can see things from up here…feel things – thoughts." He raised his eyes to meet Leo's tearful gaze. "Bro, I understand."

Leo felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head, avoiding the watchful amber gaze.

"Leo bro…you don't need to explain anything." Raph said quietly. "I was going to ask you for help…as soon as I was back anyway." He chuckled.

"Help?" Raising his head, he gave Raph a questioning look.

Raph smiled as he laid a green hand on Jayden's teal blanket. "Look at him bro…he has you written all over him."

"What?"

"Bro, there is no way in shell I can raise three kids by myself." Raph said seriously. "I still want to be their father and all and be a part of their lives. I'll still love them all equally and everything but I'll need help Leo."

"S-so what are you saying?" Leo gaped out.

"Bro, Jayden, you can consider him like a son." Raph smiled. "I'm not going to hog them all to myself. Besides, I've seen how things will be in a few years…" he gave an almost sad smile. "I'll be lucky to get a few minutes alone with him."

"What?" Leo's head snapped up.

"Bro, you'll be like an idol to him. Jayden, his mask, it was all fate. You're going to be like a father to him…one I could only hope to be."

Leo felt joy flutter in his heart. He knew what was coming and he already couldn't wait. He was going to have a son-like figure in his life. One who would follow him around, share his love for ninjitsu, one who would be a leader to his family. "And Dominick?"

"What do you think bro?" Raph smirked. "Don's without a doubt. He'll be the next little Einstein. My little genius."

"Carley?" At Raph's look, Leo smirked. "Why do I even bother asking? That one was obvious from the day she was born. She's your daughter without a doubt."

"I know." Raph cast a glance at his daughter with a tender smile. "She's my baby girl."

"Tell me Raph, how much longer?" Leo asked.

"Soon Leo…soon." Raph smiled. "Now go back to sleep. This was all a dream."

"It was?"

"Yes but it's all the future Leo."

"Will I remember any of this?" Leo asked, not wanting to let go of the fact that Jayden would be like him…would be like a son. He didn't want to go back to the life where he was in constant jealousy of Raph and what he had.

"Yes Leo…but don't tell anyone." Raph told him. "I could feel your pain…none of the others feel like you do. I don't want Mikey to feel left out – like I choose you guys over him. I didn't choose any of this…I had no say in the matter."

"Thanks Raph…this means a lot." Leo said as he leaned forward, embracing his brother.

"Hold on for a bit longer Leo…hold on."

"Forever brother." Leo grasped his wrist again. "Forever."

* * *

**Another brotherly chap. For those of you who didn't get it, Leo had another conversation with Raph (the real one who's trapped in his mind). Don't worry - he's almost back! But if you want him back sooner, review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

"April, thanks so much." Leo said gratefully as their redheaded friend stepped into the lair, loaded down with bags.

She gave him a quick hug and a flashing smile. "It was nothing, really." Waving him off, she set the bags down on the kitchen table in the lair. "Casey will be down in a few minutes."

"There's more?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Leo, there are three babies living down here. They'll need a lot for awhile – clothes, toys, food, bottles, blankets, milk, baby stuff for the bathroom, diapers, wipes, powder, pacifiers, burping rags, bibs, high chairs, beds, teething toys, baby changing table, swings, mobiles, strollers, nightlights, car seats, baby movies and music, bottle warmer, diaper bag, picture frames, sheets, pillows, bumper pads, swimming stuff, bath toys, dinnerware for the baby, snacks,containers, books, playpens, and...." She trailed off at Leo's disturbed look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Do babies really need all that stuff?" he gaped, his eyes wide.

"Yes." April nodded her head firmly. "We got it all too and I don't want to hear one word about it." She held up her finger as Leo started to protest. "And I don't want to hear one word about paying us back either. They're like family too me. I want the best for them, and I'm sure you do too."

"Well yeah, but..." Leo stuttered, shaking his head in amazement. "That's so much stuff...we have to pay you back somehow."

April gave a sweet smile. "There is one thing..."

"Yes?"

"You'll let me babysit them." She smiled happily at another stunned look from Leo.

"But...but..." Leo opened his mouth but could find nothing. "I meant money wise April."

"Okay then. You can pay back for 25% if it."

"April." Leo said, exhausted at arguing. He remembered a saying that was something like, "A wise man does not argue with a woman if he values his life" and Leo very much valued his.

Pressing her lips together in thought, she narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if you have to pay me back, you can treat me and Casey to a dinner one of these days."

"Tonight." Leo said firmly as Casey staggered into the lair, bags pilled high in his arms. His muscles bulged as the pile went above his line of sight. He staggered around the lair, legs weaving one in front of the other as he teetered, struggling to regain his balance while not dropping any bags.

Don ran into the living room at the sound of Casey's yell o.O does the yell freak Raph out? as the top bag started to fall. Diving under the pile, Don easily caught each bag that fell. Casey gave him a grin, now able to see, at Don. Shaking his head at the man, Don led the way to the table, adding to the pile. Everyone helped Casey pile the rest on the table. When it all the bags were out of arms and safe from hitting the floor, Leo realized in amusement that they could no longer see the food stained table.

"How much stuff does a baby need?" Leo asked in amazement.

"Lots." Said Don simply. "Lots and lots; and we have three so the stuff triples." He started unloading the bags, taking out three different colored baby blankets; a dark crimson, a brown, and a teal. He pulled out three of the same colored pacifiers, raising an eyebrow at April at the color choice. She smiled and gave an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"Um, guys." Casey said, coughing hard, and staring at the spot behind their shoulders. He let out a few more hard coughs.

"Casey, are you okay?" Leo asked.

Casey said nothing, only pointing a shaky finger behind them. They all turned around…

Mikey was standing behind them, a triumphant smile on his face, holding a Carley. And behind him, was Raph, looking tense and nervous and holding his two sons.

"Raph…" He whispered, his tears falling, lost in the blue cloth around his eyes.

He watched as Raph's eyes took in the multiple bags on the table and his eyebrows shot up as he realized what was in the bags. He took a hesitant step forward, then another. Everyone stepped away or stayed still as he slowly made his way to the table. Reaching out, almost hesitantly, he picked up a neatly folded brown blanket. Looking up, his eyes met with Leo's.

_May I?_ The gaze seemed to ask. Leo gave a gentle nod and smile, and watched, joy filling his heart as Raph handed Jayden off to Mikey before wrapping his brown headed son in the blanket. Dominick gave a small coo and a smile, and reaching down, grabbed the pacifier in a tiny fist. Bringing it up to his mouth, he started to suck on it, happily looking on with big brown eyes. Mikey handed Jayden back to his father and let him wrap his second son in a teal blanket. All that was left was Carley and the red blanket.

Leo sucked in a breath, shooting a glance at April. He could see what she had done...her father bore the red for his color and Carley was so similar, she would also wear red, but a very dark crimson color while Raph's was a bright red. She looked so much like her father...same colored skin, eye, and he could already tell she would act like him too. She wasn't afraid of exploring, unlike the others who preferred to stay next to an adult and she loved annoying Leo...she was Raph's daughter all right.

Holding his breath, Leo watched as Mikey led Raph over to the couch. At first he seemed hesitant to sit on it when Mikey sat down holding Carley. He set her on the cushion before pulling her back onto his lap. Raph watched before sitting down himself. He hesitantly leaned back, as Dominick and Jayden both leaned against his plastron, both sucking on pacifiers that matched their blankets.

Don watched the scene, realizing at once what Mikey was doing. Raph was scared of punishment so Mikey was using his kids to show him it was okay and there was nothing to be afraid off. Mikey couldn't force Raph to sit down so instead, he used Carley as an example, showing Raph that if she could sit down, it was okay for him too. Don smiled.

Mikey could be a pain in the butt a lot of the time but when it came to family, there was no one who took the job more seriously than him. Leo naturally looked after his younger brothers – it was like breathing to him. So worry came with the package. Don cared for his family too but sometimes he knew he overdid a lot of things.

Like when Raph broke his finger, Don wrapped up his whole arm in a cast and gave him a sling. It was a minor break but he didn't want to take any chances...

He watched the scene in silence with Leo, Casey, and April. Mikey had been able to accomplish more in a day than he and Leo had in a few. Don knew that in order to help Raph he would have to stop being the doctor and become the brother Raph needed.

It would be hard and he knew the journey to healing would be long and full of pain but he was ready to take that path and finish it. He would do it for family.

He would do it for Raph.

* * *

**Next chapter Raph will be back so if you want to read it soon, review!**

**Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Mike11 for bugging me to update. LOL**

**Also, please be sure and check out my other stories and my new one, Through A Dog's Eyes. Enjoy this chap!**

* * *

Leo awoke the next morning, to the silence of the lair. He turned over, shoving aside the blanket he had grabbed in the night. Standing up, he folded it neatly, and careful not to step on Don. Laying it in his chair, he turned around and stared at the cough. Raph wasn't on the couch where Leo remembered "talking" with him last night. Dominick and Jayden were still there, still deep in slumber, as was Mikey and Carley on the chair.

"Raph?" Leo called out softly as he darted to the couch, looking around for any sign of his brother. He wasn't anywhere in the darkness of the living room, nor where there any shapes moving around in the dining room. Leo darted upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. "Raph?" he bounded around to each of the bedrooms and the bathroom, taking the time to halt long enough to look inside each room before running to check the others.

He ran back down the steps, and ran towards Splinter's room; finding the room undisturbed so he made his way back towards the living room. He looked around in confusion.

_Where the shell did Raph go?_

Looking down at his feet, as though it would tell him the answers, he caught sight of a faint light drifting off. Following the light, he saw it came from under the closed dojo doors. Careful not to make any noise, he walked towards the doors. With a gentle hand, he eased the doors open.

* * *

Raph had only a set of lights on. Leo watched in silence as the turtle slowly walked around the mats, looking at everything slowly and carefully. He ran his hands over a set of red wrapped sais and froze, his hands freezing over the longest blade. Silently, Leo watched the short reunion between the turtle and his weapons.

Raph had woken up in the early of the morning. His sons were still sleeping on his plastron, so carefully he slid out from under them. Something pulled his towards a closed set of doors. Some sort of force…a feeling.

Carefully stepping over the sleeping figures on the floor - the one in orange had insisted that he not call them master– he made his way carefully to the dark room behind the door. Carefully with one hand, he opened one door. The darkness in the room was familiar…

"_My sons…the darkness is like a blanket. Use it well against humans for the night is their time to fear. The night is our time to run above ground and save those lost in the darkness and those who would use it's beauty for evil. The darkness is good..."_

Raph shook his head from the old, wise voice in his head. _Where they shell did it come from? _He reached for the light switch to the right of door. How the heck did he know the light switch was there? The dojo was huge....

Feeling the floor give way under his feet he looked down to see brown training mats placed in a big square in the center of the room. He could see the patches from where there had once been holes made by something...a glint in the artificial light made him look up. There were several weapons placed on small wooden stands all around the dojo. There were some that weren't even metal or sharp but had the same deadly intention.

Reaching up with a hesitant hand, he felt the soft blue and very worn cloth wrapped around the handles of a pair of twin swords. They were both polished neatly so that Raph could see his reflection in the metal, but he didn't dare run his fingers down the blade. Looking was enough.

Moving down the line, he saw several more weapons. A few more swords of different shapes, a bow full of small metal shaped stars, and wooden weapons used for practice or battle. Coming to a long stick in the corner of the room, he could see another cloth wrapped around, but this one colored purple. Reaching down, he carefully lifted it, feeling the smoothness of the wood and the firm grip the cloth in the center gave. There were quite a few chips in the wood that suggested that it had been in war or combat and struck something hard, but besides that, it was still a weapon. Setting it back down, he moved on.

Soon he came to a strange pair of weapons. It was like two pairs of sticks, each end wrapped in orange, but with a short chain in the middle connecting the two together. There was a twin set, each pair with a thick chain used for swinging them around.

Raph remembered a home he had been in where the owner also collected weapons and every time he saw them, shivers of fear ran down his spine as he pictured his owner using them on him. But this home had several more than the last one, each one different and yet deadly, but strangely, he wasn't afraid.

"_A weapon is useless in untrained hands..."_

There was that voice again... Raph shook his head as he came to the far side of the room. There were several benches and weight racks, holding different types of exercise equipment. He took another step forward, but it wasn't the weights that caught his eyes. It was the punching bag that hung in the corner, dust thick, coating its leather. There were patches all over the bug.

Raph ran his hand down the leather and felt his head start to pound. Something about the way it looked...moved...felt...struck something inside. Gathering his courage, he bunched his fist up and rearing back, struck the bag. The bag swung back from the punch and Raph felt another pain go through his head.

"_This bag my son is a way to fuel out your anger on something that can take your rage. It is yours to use as most or little as needed."_

That voice! Raph grabbed his head, staggering back. Where the shell was it coming from and why did he seem so familiar...why didn't he recognize it. He felt like he should but something seemed to stop him.

He kept going back until he bumped into something. There was a sharp crack and the sound of metal hitting concrete as a weapon fell to the floor. Raph felt himself go pale as he reached down to pick it up before somebody saw what he did but he stopped...

They were strange weapons, used for close range fighting only. It was like a fork, but three pronged. The middle blade reached up far past the other and into a sharp point. The other two on either side were the in the same point, but a lot shorter than the middle one. Raph saw a different colored wrapping...one that seemed more familiar than the voice. It was a blood red color with tears in the wrap. Reaching down, he curved his fingers around the handle and lifted. It was the perfect weight to him, each weapon held loosely in each hand.

Sucking in a breath, he gave one a quick spin on his wrist. It spun easily and he caught it. With a triumphant smile, he twirled the other one just as easily. There was another snap inside of him and he started doing difficult twists with each weapon on each wrist, each weapon moving fluently and beautifully, and Raph knew it could only be accomplished if someone knew what they were doing.

He moved around, each weapon still going in a pattern, when he tripped over a stray weight. Falling heavily to the floor, he bumped into another shelf. Several items clattered to the floor and Raph scurried to pick them up. One was an old wooden figurine which looked like somebody had carved out of a log. It was a sword, long and beautifully made. As he placed it back on the shelf, something else caught his eyes. It was a picture frame, one of his "masters" and the rat. But there was another one in the picture that he hadn't seen around the lair yet. He was a giant turtle, easily the largest one of the three. He wore a blood red mask and had the strange three pointed weapons in his leather belt.

He had a frown on his face and was staring down the camera with piercing amber eyes. Both of muscular arms were crossed, showing off bulging muscles. The way he stood, in a relaxed and an "I don't care what you say. Snap it and get it over with look" look on his face made Raph want to smirk, at how out of place he looked. The others, the one in the orange mask, was smiling brightly, obviously enjoying every moment of it. The one in purple had an easy going expression while the one in blue wore a loving and caring expression, one Raph saw almost everyday.

"Do you understand?" A voice asked softly from behind. Raph didn't turn around, only stared at the picture in confusion. He felt like he knew the turtle in red.

The turtle in blue walked up to him, looking at the picture with a small smile. "We took that pic six years ago."

"I-Is that one in red....me?" Raph asked softly, in a shy, scared voice.

"Yes Raph...it's you."

Amber eyes widened as a very familiar crimson mask was laid in his trembling hands. He lifted it up to his face and held it there, starring at it. His whole body shook as memories started flashing at him:

_The Battle Nexus...._

_Shredder and the Foot..._

_April and Casey....Mousers..._

_Stockman and Hun...._

_Karai..._

All of those images were replaced by smiling, green faces.

_Mikey..._

_Don..._

_Leo..._

The one in blue took the mask back and stepped behind Raph. He took and tied it around his eyes, carefully tying a knot in back. As soon as it was placed on his face, Raph felt like he was looking out through a different pair of eyes.

Those chocolate brown eyes....he knew those along with the gentle green face.

"Leo?" Raph whispered as Leo's face broke into a huge grin.

"Yeah Raph...it's me." Leo opened his arms as Raph collapsed into them, sobbing his grief and pain into his green shoulder. "It's okay bro...it's okay." he said soothingly. "You're home."

Raph had broken free....Raph was home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. This story is far from over so please review!**

**~raphfreak  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next few chapters will be more of what happened with Raph during his capture. **

**TMNT does not belong to me, but the OC's do. Please ask before using.  
**

* * *

Leo wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding Raph in the dojo, his brother crying on his shoulder. After Raph had taken a painful trip down memory lane, and understood who he was, he didn't seem to want to let go of Leo, as though he would disappear before his eyes.

"Raph…" It's okay bro." Leo stroked the back of his brother's head, feeling the red mask tied on and the tails that lay on his brother's shell. Raph just sat there, sobbing in his brother's arms.

Leo closed his eyes, pressing himself into his brother's warmth. Besides carrying him out of the cage, Leo had been forced to keep a distance from his brother, not being able to have any contact with him. But now…he never wanted to let go.

He felt another pair of arms wrap around him, one a dark green and another olive colored green. Long waves of purple and orange cloth floated in, mixing with the red and blue; several more salty tears fell as Don and Mikey joined in the group hug.

No paid any attention to the time as they sat there, embracing each other in a brotherly hug. Mikey no doubt cried just as hard as Raph, but no one could tell who cried more, or whether the tears were of joy or sorrow for what had happened before.

"My sons," Splinter said from the doorway, having been watching his children for more than ten minutes. Mikey and Don withdrew from the hug but Raph kept his firm group on Leo, but he looked up at the sound of the voice.

_That voice…it was the voice he heard several times before… _

Raph looked up with tearful amber eyes to see a large grey rat standing in the doorway, a large red coat hanging loosely around his slim body. Large puffs of grey fur hung out from the arm holes and the neck collar. Breaking away from Leo, he stood up, taking a hesitant step towards the figure.

"Father…?" Raph gasped out.

"My son." Splinter said warmly as he met his father in the middle of the dojo. Raph fell to his knees as Splinter embraced his son, tears dampening his fur. Splinter reached out stroking his son's rough shell. "Shhh, my son. It is all right…the man will never hurt you again. Your brothers and I will protect you"

Leo gave a fierce nod while Mikey and Don exchanged looks and silent vows.

Forever.

* * *

"Now, Raphael, perhaps you would like to tell us what happened the night you disappeared." Splinter said suggested a few hours later. He sat in his recliner chair, a cup of hot tea warming his paws. He brought it up to his face, breathing in deeply its calming essence. He knew that with the story Raphael was going to tell them, he would need all the calming teas he could find. "My son?"

Raph sat on the couch, sandwiched between Leo and Donny. Mikey sat on a pull out chair beside Casey and April. Splinter had decided that since they were family and that they had been part of the rescue, they deserved to hear of what had happened to Raph.

"Well my son?"

Raph took a deep breath, letting out a small shiver. "It won't be easy to tell." He said softly. He unconsciously rubbed his still bandaged wrists where the shackles had been.

"Start easy." Don said in the same gentle tone. He knew Raph had escaped from his mind and was back with them, but he also knew there was a chance of a relapse.

Raph gave a small shaky nod. "Well, for once I didn't have a fight with Leo right before I was captured."

Leo smirked. Heh, that was a first.

"Well, me and Casey were out horsing around when I got a call from you Don," Raph nodded his head at his purple-banded brother.

* * *

"_Raph, Leo wants you home right now." Don's voice burst from the phone._

_Raph held it irritably away from his ear. "I'll be home when I'm good and ready Don." He snarled._

_"But Leo's orders -"_

_"You can tell Leo where to shove his orders." Raph growled as he slammed the phone shut, shoving it back in his belt. He adjusted his mask before grabbing his sais and viewing the crowd of Purple Dragons through the warehouse window with a smirk. "Thought ya could hide from me now did ya?"_

_His shell cell vibrated which he silenced with a quick smack. Turning back to the window, he watched as Hun stepped forward, his rough voice raised, echoing across the walls._

_"The time has come for those freaks to be removed permanently!" shouted Hun, pumping his fist in the air._

_The warehouse filled with excited yells, shouts, and screams of the members, waving around crowbars and knives, fists and brass knuckles._

_"We have found a man willing to buy these troubles off of us!"_

_Not likely pal. _

_"They shall never come back._

_Yeah right. We're like leaches…we just keep coming back. _

_"Nice try Hun." Raph grinned wickedly. "You'll never succeed."_

_"I think we just did freak."_

_Raph whirled around to see a large baseball bat come flying at his face. Then he saw the blackest night ever._

_

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I figured you'd want something now, rather than later. Please review! **

**Also please visit my profile page for a poll on this book and let me know if you would like to see more of Carley, Dominick, and Jayden in later books of mine or possible a sequel to this. After this poll, all those who voted yes will have a chance to vote again.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all the great reviews! Um, another cliffie, sorry, but hope you enjoy anyway. PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM NOTES!**

* * *

"He's perfect."

Raph let out a groan, turning his head slightly as light swirled into his vision. He heard the sound of chains rattling, the sound of metal clashing against metal, and the deep laughter of Hun.

"Hun…" Raph snarled, forcing his eyes open. He wasn't going to remain on his side in front of the enemy any longer than he had too. Twisting his wrists, he could fell the chain links that were wrapped around and tightly padlocked shut. With a quick jerk of his feet, he could feel the same binding on his feet.

He was lying on cold floor that didn't quite feel like metal, not concrete. It was the cold hardness of a truck floor, bare with no padding like the seats had.

Twisting around some more, Raph struggled with the chains that held him firmly to the truck floor. There was a chain wrapped around his chest, lower arms and three on his legs, forbidding him from kicking out. Peering out to the left, he could see large bolts where the chains were fastened, keeping him pinned.

Snarling, he looked to where two shadows fell over him. One was extremely large, another one shorter with cropped hair and glasses too large for his face.

"What do you think of him Bailey?" Hun asked proudly.

Bailey wrinkled his nose. His voice was high and whiny. "He seems more like a lab experiment gone wrong," he whined.

"I assure you he's not." Hun frowned.

"And he'll need restraints on at all times, along with a cage?"

"Yes."

"Is he house trained?"

"What?" Hun's eyebrows shot up at the surprised question.

"Ya heard me?" he whined. "I don't want no dirty critter walking around my place, ruining my plush carpets or tearing my silk curtains."

"He's a once in a lifetime chance to own." Hun protested, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I thought you said there was four." He pushed his glassed high up on his nose.

"But we have one in captivity."

"But you lied to me." Bailey crossed his puny arms. "I don't want him."

"But…but…" Hun was for once at a loss for words. "He's rare." He tried one last time.

"When you're rich, you can afford to be picky." Bailey snorted. "Good bye Hun." Whirling around, he strode back to his Porsche and climbed in. Within a minute, the red-hot car was in the distance

Raph had to smirk at Hun's face.

_Where's a camera when you need one? _

"This is your entire fault!" Hun screamed, whirling on Raph.

Raph's face changed from amusement to anger. "How the shell is it my fault? I was freaking pinned here the whole time."

Hun didn't say a word…he didn't need to. With an angry roar, he slammed the sliding truck door shut, rocking the whole vehicle. Raph waited until he heard the sound of angry stomping fade away before he started to struggle against the chains.

_How the shell are they this tight_? Thought Raph as he gave a sharp twist and immediately regretted it, feeling the hot pain on his thigh as a jagged chain link cut into his skin. _Sure hope these aren't rusted. _

Panting heavily, he laid still, lost in the darkness of the truck. It wasn't long before he heard the soft beeping of his shell cell turned on low and the vibrating it made against the metal. Turning his hips, he hit the button on the side of the phone, answering the call, though he knew they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Raph?" Don's voice echoed through the truck. "Listen bro, I know you're steamed and everything but Leo really wants you back in the lair. The Purple Dragons are everywhere."

"Ya think." Raph muttered, feeling totally helpless. He couldn't reach his phone to answer. All he could do was listen.

"Anyway, Leo wants to talk to ya." Raph heard the sound of the phone being passed over as Leo's voice came through.

"Raph? Raph are you okay bro?" Leo asked.

_No, not really bro. _

"Come on bro, answer me."

_I would love too. _

"Raph, are you in some sort of trouble?"

_No duh. Why do you think I'm not answering the phone. Wait, when do I ever answer it? _

"Raph? Come on Raphael. RAPH!" Leo started yelling. "If you don't answer this phone, so help me…"

_So help you what? What are you going to do? Come get me? Yes please. _

"My son?" Splinter's voice.

"Raph's not answering the phone."

"Do you believe he's in trouble?"

_Yes. _"Go find him my son. He may require your help."

_Shell yeah. Run Leo! Run and save my sorry shell please. _

"Yes sensei. Mikey! Don!" Leo shouted.

Raph felt immense relief right before he heard the sound of the sliding truck door being slid open. His face went pale as Hun snarled.

"What do ya think you're doing freak?" Hun snarled, snatching the phone from his belt and crushing it like it was a small bug.

_Hey! Don just fixed that…shell is he gonna be mad._

"Trying to call for help are ya?" Hun dropped the phone, crushing it beneath his army boots. Raph winched at the sound of smashing machinery. "Well it won't work freak." Pulling out syringe, he waved it in Raph's slightly pale face. "Scared huh? Don't worry. When you wake up, all your troubles will be over."

As Hun knelt down, Raph flinched away as he grabbed his shoulder with a meaty paw and stuck the needle deep into his skin Raph hissed in pain as blood trickled down from the small puncture wound and as Hun jerked it out of his shoulder.

As Hun stood up, Raph felt suddenly weak and lightheaded.

_What the shell… _

He shook his head, as everything started to blur. And for the second time he saw black.

* * *

Raph paused from his story, fear gripping him. He felt hands on his shoulders in a reassuring grip as he recalled the terrible feeling of helplessness and terror at being pinned down in a small, dark area, chains wrapped tightly around him.

"It was…terrifying." He whispered, no longer being afraid of feeling ashamed. He could still feel the chains on his wrists, the collar on his throat, and the suffocating darkness that seemed to swallow him up. "I had no idea what was going to happen…no idea of what would happen next. All I could do was sit back and wait for you guys to come."

Leo, Don and Mikey all ducked their heads in shame.

"Well, after awhile, I realized that no help was coming so I tried to escape on my own." Raph went on. He gave a small shudder before turning over his legs. Everyone winced at the ugly slashes on his legs made from a carving knife. "I kept trying so eventually they bound me so tight, muzzled me, and kept me blindfolded so I couldn't see or do anything. They constantly pumped drugs to keep me confused as to where I was…sometimes even who I was."

"What happened after that my son?"

Raph's eyes clouded over. "Gruber."

* * *

**Okay please reivew! Also, check out the contest I'm having below!  
**

* * *

**Art Contest: I am looking for an artistically-inclined collaborator to turn one of my current fics into a comic series. To enter, create a scene based from one of my stories, Through A Dog's Eyes, No Matter What, Combined Terror or the Behind Bars series which includes Caged, Imprisoned and Jailed. PM me your DA account link or the files. Enter as many times as you wish.**

**Contest ends at a later date. I will be sure and post a few weeks ahead of time when it starts to close.**

**I will choose one winner and a second and third place winners as well. Winner will receive one plot line they wish to become a story. Second and third place will get a one-shot or a poem.**

**Please enter and have fun!**

**My Deviant link is on my profile page.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**The first part of the chapter is another part of Raph's capture. **

**This chapter may be a little graphic for some people so if you read and don't like, please don't complain in your review. You have been warned beforehand.**

**Also, Lion of Judah is doing a comic strip about this one part of the story! Please check out her account for it! Also, MelodyWinters did a great picture of Raph also! Both can be found on Deviant Art.  
**

* * *

"Gruber," Raph spat out the name as he jerked the chains attached to his shackled wrists. He was outside in the middle of who knows where, surrounded by a high, chain link fence that was supposed to use as a pen. "Get yer sorry butt over here so I can kick it!"

"I truly do pray you don't do that to Mr. Johnson," Gruber said calmly. "He is a high paying customer."

"What's he want me to do?" Raph snarled. "Guard his stinking property? Fight other freaks?"

"Help around a barn." Gruber said calmly, straightening his suit.

"A barn?" Raph said. "What do I look like? A horse?"

"His horse is…unable to help." Gruber told him.

"I wonder why." sneered Raph.

A large pickup truck suddenly pulled into the area, pulling a fancy trailer behind. Gruber looked up, and straightened his shoulders. With long strides, he met the car as it pulled to a stop. A man wearing jeans, fancy boots and hat, stepped out. He had a black mustache and shaggy black hair. He offered a hand, which was covered with large diamond rings to Gruber, who shook it with a bit of envy in his eyes.

"Mr. Johnson." Gruber said.

"You have my animal?" Mr. Johnson asked, looking around at the area with little interest in his eyes.

Gruber nodded and led him over to the chain link fence. Raph backed up far as his shackles would let him, letting out loud and threatening growls. Johnson raised his head, looking over at him with a critical eye.

"Is he strong?"

"Yes." Gruber stepped in the cage, walking boldly up to Raph. Raph took a step back and hit the fence. The chain hobbles on his ankles forbid him from kicking out and the shackles wouldn't let him lash out, knocking the smirk from his face. Gruber laid an arm on Raph's arm, lifting it high to show the man. Raph growled.

"Get yer hands off me." He snapped with his teeth at the hand. Gruber jerked his hand back in the nick of time as they closed over empty air.

"He has spirit." Johnson said dryly. "I'll take him."

"I knew you would." Gruber quickly exited the cage, locking it behind him.

* * *

"A farm?" Leo asked in confusion.

Raph nodded his head, ducking it down. "It was probably the worst out of all of my masters. He hooked me up in this harness…put a bridle on with a bit and everything." He nervously rubbed his jaw. "It was more like a piece of metal he stuck in my mouth and attached to a piece of leather that went around me head. He used it to control me…"

Mikey had tears in his eyes by now and laid a hand on his knee. His own mouth ached.

"The harness…the bridle…he treated me like a horse. He would shove me in a stall, the bridle still on and tied to a pole so I would stay in the stall."

"Couldn't you just take the bridle off in the stall at night?" Don asked.

Raph shook his head. "No. There was a lock in the very back…and my hands were bound."

The room got silent and the only one who had a dry eye was Leo, who felt mounting and burning anger.

"I was forced to stand the whole time…the bit had a spike in it that dug into the roof of my mouth whenever he had to use the reins." Raph said softly.

Don tensed. He hadn't thought to look in his mouth…why the shell would he need too? No one had done anything like that to them before. Sure put muzzle and collars on like pets, but a bridle and bit? "I'll need to check that out later." He looked at April, who had the same horrified expression on her face. She'd helped with Raph's wounds but Don was afraid to see how cut up his brother's mouth was.

"What else Raphael?" Splinter asked. He hated putting his son through this pain of reliving what he would just as soon forget, but he knew it had to be done. It would haunt him for the rest of his life otherwise.

"The field…I would sometimes be left out there at night when he was too lazy. He had one of those old fashioned plows that he hooked me up too…his was broken."

"Broken?" Casey looked at him in confusion. "If he was rich enough to pay the "renting fee", then why the heck couldn't he get it fixed?"

"Cause that would require people coming out to fix it." Raph explained. "He had so much bad stuff out there…animal cruelty, he had a smuggling ring going on, he housed jail escapees…bringing someone would require them being trust. And not many crooks know how to fix things," he added with a smirk. "If ya get my drift."

Casey nodded his head. His fingers were itching for his baseball bat and hockey still so he could go beat the crap out of the man that did that to his family. To his best friend.

"After I was there a few weeks, I was returned to Gruber." Raph went on. "Next was the man who wanted me for a fighting ring. He would set me loose with a bunch of dogs in a ring: Pit bulls, Shepherds, wolf crosses, sometimes purebred wolves…any type of attack dog…. I would have a three or four after me at a time."

_That's what those scratches were_. Don thought angrily. He'd seen the teeth bites, cleaned the infected dog bites. _None of them probably had any shots or a rabies shot. That doesn't make me feel any better. I wish I had ignored Leo and killed Gruber while I had the chance. _

The thought at any other time would have seriously freaked him out, but now…it didn't seem wrong. It seemed like the right thing…it seemed perfect.

Revenge…he knew what it was and he always tried to stray away from it but now it welcomed it inside his heart and gave it roses and candy, offering a bed for a few night. Cause he wouldn't stop until his brother had been avenged.

* * *

"Hey Klunk." Raph whispered as he sat on the couch. The clock beside him read two in the morning. His kids were comfortably set up in baby beds that had been generously given to them by April and Casey. One of these days, he was going to paint them, instead of having to look at the same boring brown the whole time. He had been sent off to bed after he had "finished" his story. There were things he planned never to tell anyone about...the humiliation was unbearable to even talk about. Being forced to work – to slave as a different creature was nothing compared to some of the stuff he had gone through. He would have rather told his brothers he'd been raped then of what had happened at some points during his capture.

He'd woken up from another nightmare in silence, still used to screaming silently. During his capture, he could have a nightmare and wake up in pain from trying to scream with a muzzle on. Every time he stretched his mouth, the metal would cut painfully into his skin, drawing blood and adding to the dried crimson liquid already caked over his bruised body. So his body had learned that not making a sound was good...he doubted he'd ever scream from another nightmare again.

Having gone downstairs, he flipped on the TV, watching a movie on mute so he wouldn't wake the others. That's when he'd felt a little ginger ball of fur land on his lap. Startled, he looked down to find Klunk. The little kitten had grown into a sleek cat, with a long slim body, a bushy tail, and huge hazel eyes.

"Mew?"

"I've missed you too little guy." Raph smiled as Klunk started to purr loudly, rubbing himself up against his plastron. His tail curved around his arm as he whiskers tickled his chin as he gave Raph a cold nose to the cheek. Raph couldn't help himself, but held Klunk tight to his chest, enjoying the familiar sense of warmth and comfort that only a pet could give. "Can you keep a secret for me little guy?" Raph asked softly.

"Mew." Klunk mewed, settling as close to Raph as he could.

"I know you can. You won't judge me...you wouldn't hate me."

Raph said as he gathered Klunk closer to himself. "When I was with a certain man...he told me he would break me. And he did." he let out a sigh. "I guess it's really no big secret is it? I mean, you could tell that from the minutes I woke up. But he told me he would...I didn't want to break. And you know what? It wasn't torture on me that broke me – it was seeing others in pain that did it for me. I was weak...I saw what other animals were being put through and had a choice to submit or go through what they had too...I broke."

He let out a muffled sob. "The others only feel my words...the can't feel my pain. Ya know, I blamed them for a while. I thought that they had let me down...that they didn't care enough to come get me." Ducking his head, he let a few tears roll down. "I knew that wasn't the case but sometimes it was so hard not to blame them. If I should blame anyway, it should those people who did it to me. But why do I blame the ones that hurt my heart and not my body?"

He sat still a few more minutes, letting his thoughts wander when he heard muffled crying from upstairs. Letting Klunk drop to the floor, he raced upstairs, past doors that were slowly opening as sleepy turtles appeared.

"What the shell is that noise?" Mikey complained, rubbing his eyes. After another loud wail, he let out a groan as though he was in pain as turned back into his room, slamming it shut behind him.

Raph ran into the room, Leo close on his heels. Don had retreated back to his bed like Mikey, exhausted. Jayden was on his side, wailing his heart out, his teal pacifier abandoned, lost somewhere in the sheets. Raph scooped his son up in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Shhh, buddy. Daddy's here....daddy is here." Raph whispered, rocking him gently. Jayden continued his wailing assault, until Raph was sure he was going to deaf. "Come on buddy, we have people trying to sleep." He tried to bounce but that just made his crying get louder.

Leo finally offered his arms out. "Let me try." Raph happily handed Jayden over to Leo, sitting back with a relieved sigh. Then Carley decided it was time to be heard, letting out her own pitiful cries. Raph sighed as he leaned over his daughter and scooped her up. Thankfully, she seemed to be happier in her father's arms, rather than her uncles. With a happy coo, she snuggled down. Raph offered her her pacifier, which she took for a split second before popping it right back out. Raph sighed, not even bothering to bend down and get it.

But when Leo gave Jayden his pacifier, he took it without a fuss and kept it in his mouth, sucking contently on the rubber part. Raph sat down in the rocking chair, blessed by April and Casey again, and held Carley, rocking her until her eyelids started to droop. Jayden was already asleep, being rocked gently by Leo who decided to sit in the second rocker.

"Ya know bro, he really seems to take to ya." Raph said softly.

Leo smiled, knowing that Raph didn't remember any of their conversation from that night. "Maybe he likes me."

"Maybe..." Raph yawned. "Ya know what that means, don't ya?"

"No." Leo warily eyed Raph.

Smiling, Raph whispered. "It means that whenever he screams during the night, you get to take care of him."

"Ah, come on Raph." Leo protested half heatedly, but on the inside he was beaming as he looked down at he nephews face. Wouldn't have it any other way.

Already, he loved the little tike like he was his own. _He'll be like a son to me, one I know I'll never be blessed enough to have_, Leo thought. He was jealous of his brother to begin with, that he had what he'd always secretly wanted. Children.

"You know how lucky you are, don't you Raph?" Leo asked softly.

"You call this lucky bro?" Raph joked. After a second of quiet chuckles from both turtles, he nodded. "Yeah, I know I'm lucky. Honestly bro, every time I thought that if by some miracle, we were able to have kids, I always pictured you'd be the lucky dad."

"Me?" asked Leo in surprise.

"Yes, you." Raph said. "You just always seemed like the type who'd like to have children."

"I would love to have kids Raph." Leo answered honestly. "But lets face the truth, you and I both know it won't happen like that. You're the dad, I'm the lucky uncle."

"Leo..." Raph's voice turned serious. "I would like help raising my sons and daughter."

"You would?" Leo knew that Raph was going to ask, but it was still a shock to hear to come from his mouth.

"Well I'm obviously going to have my hands full with this little gal here," Raph said, motioning with his head towards sleeping Carley.

"Obviously." Leo answered dryly, a hint of a chuckle lost in his voice.

"But seriously Leo...they're my life now. I hope you understand that. They're _my_ flesh and blood – my babies. But I can't do it alone, I'll need your help." He met Leo's gaze. "Can I trust you with that? Can I trust you with my children?"

"You know you can Raph.," whispered Leo. "I'll help you through it all."

Raph's face relaxed and it looked like ten years had suddenly lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you."

Leo smiled. "No problem. It'll be fun, raising three little tots and teaching them about the world."

Raph nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, fun."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Carley let loose another wail, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Raph shot Leo a look. "Yeah bro. Loads of fun." he answered dryly as Carley kept crying.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**In later chapters, you will find out how Carley and the others came to be! And the more reviews I get, the sooner you can find out! SO REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Well here it is...the long awaited chap of how they came to be. Originally it was going to be another chapter or two before I found out but when I saw how long it had been since I'd updated, I went ahead and added it so that's why it might seem like I'm skipping around a lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"This is without doubt the worst day of my life." Mikey told anyone who would listen sourly, as another glob of smashed carrots hit him in the eye. Carley squealed, clapping her fingers together, and dropping her carrot-covered spoon on the already dirty floor.

"I don't think she likes carrots bro." Raph smirked as Dominick raised both arms in the air, waving his spoon around, in the football goal way like the referees do on TV.

"Apparently not." Leo smiled as he calmly fed Jayden**. **He was wearing a "daddy loves me" bib, outlined in green, and calmly eating his mashed potatoes. Every bite that eased out of his mouth, Leo caught with a cloth, keeping both his child to feed and their area, including himself, clean.

Dominick seemed to enjoy cheering his sister on as she threw food everyone, hitting Mikey squarely in the face each time. The mess around the area was made by the little turtle girl. She had on a tie-dyed bib and had succeeded in emptying nearly her whole plate on the floor, table, or poor orange-banded turtle.

"My son." Splinter looked around the doorway from the living room, his black eyes wide as he observed his once-clean kitchen. "You do not mean to tell me the children made this mess. Clean it up as soon as you are done eating." he left the room, muttering about how messy children were these days.

"Guys!" Don said, entering the room for the first time. He viewed the mess with disgust. "This is so gross." he took a step forward and instantly regretted it as it foot came back up, an unidentifiable food particle stuck to the bottom. Leo smirked, handing him the rag, which he used quickly, scrubbing his foot clean. "Who's going to clean this up?" he demanded, handing the rag back.

Mikey opened his mouth, when Leo cut him off. "Me and Mikey will. Raph and the kids are going to rest in the living room." he suggested living room cause he knew that small, confined areas like a bedroom, scared Raph to pieces. He was having Don work on a new door so that it could stay propped open so Raph could gradually sleep in his own room without being afraid of having the door shut on him in the middle of the night, trapping him in.

Don nodded, walking around, going near Raph to get to the sink. Raph gave an involuntary flinch as Don got closer. Don quickly knew what was happening so he took the long and "dangerous" route through the food/mine field to get to the sink. The last thing he wanted was Raph having a panic attack in this mess – it could result in an accident, hurt the kids, and perhaps make Raph more fearful around them. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Nap?" Raph shot Leo a dirty look. "Who the shell says I need a nap?"

"I do." Don said, washing his hands. "As your family, we say you're taking a nap." They had to be careful not to use certain words around Raph too. The words like doctor, lab, rope, and even master, sent him into panic. Mikey was no longer allowed to watch any cop or superhero movies or any movies with aliens – the cops arresting them at the end with handcuffs, the superhero throwing the bad guy in jail and the alien being strapped to a table, about to be dissected - those were all big no no's around the liar for a while.

Also any violent video games, Don would let Mikey play them on a handheld and with earphones, but nothing on the big screen. The gun shots had terrified Raph to death and he almost strangled Mikey, thinking he was going to shoot him.

"Fine." Raph stood up, holding his struggling daughter at an arms length. "Somebody needs a bath." he commented.

Leo and Don swapped glances. The bathroom was one of the smallest rooms in the house...

"I'll come with you." Leo said quickly, grabbing Jayden. The small turtle let out a startled squeak at being picked up so quickly, but his frown became a grin when he saw Leo. With a coo of delight, he grabbed Leo's mask tails, holding them between sticky hands. "Thanks for that." Leo said, removing his precious mask from the grasp of the small turtle and replacing it with a teal pacifier.

Following his red-banded brother upstairs, he saw Raph hesitantly pause outside the doorway to the bathroom. He did that with almost every room, he eyes scanning the place to make sure it wasn't another cage or trap.

"It's okay Raph." Leo said soothingly.

Mikey came up behind him, carrying Dominick, both a mess of different types of baby food. They entered the bathroom first, starting to fill up the bathtub.

Leo found, a bit disturbingly, that Raph seemed to adore baths. Seems that while he was captured, baths were very, very rare and a special treat and now Raph wanted to take one almost everyday. Don said it was because he still felt dirty from what had happened. Going five years on a small numbers of showers made the red-banded turtle appreciate the warm water, soap, and freedom of movement.

"Too hot Mike." Don called out, seeing steam rise from the water filled in the plugged tub as he entered the bathroom. Mikey stuck his finger in the water, let out a yelp, and quickly turned on the cold water, letting it mix in with the scalding hot water and cool his aching finger.

Don was having a hard time convincing Dominick that he didn't need his brown blanket in the bathtub. The young turtle held onto it for dear life, giving Don huge and tearing brown eyes as Donatello attempted to coax it from him.

"Come on buddy, you don't need that in the tub." Don said gently, the brown cloth being snatched from his grasp from the stubborn child. "We have plenty of other toys," His eyes frantically searched the room, landing on a yellow duck. He grabbed it, not seeing Jayden reaching for it at the same let out a wail as tears flew everywhere, as he reached out with desperate little fingers to grab his duck back. Dominick, forgetting the blanket, was now interested in the duck, squealing every time it squeaked.

Finally, after frantically searching fro another duck, had settled three small turtles in the bathtub, though they were not the only ones who got wet. The bathroom was thoroughly washed and two hours later, sitting down to watch My Little Ponies, after many tearful gazes from Carley, sat four soaking wet turtles, and three cooing little ones, wrapping snugly in towels, watching the colorful show.

"Never again." Mikey muttered, slouching. "Never again."

* * *

Leo sighed, letting his knuckles rest inches from the door to the Raph's room. He wanted to go in – he needed to talk with his brother but something held him back.

_What the shell is wrong with me that I can't even go talk with my brother? He needs me..._

As much as he hated to admit it, it was fear that kept him back. He knew Raph was holding back something from their talk – something he wasn't telling them. And it was hurting Raph more than even he knew. Don told them all it would be common, at least for awhile, for Raph to flinch at their touches and to jump at loud noises. There would even be times when he would just stare off into blank space, ignoring everything around. But Leo saw something in Raph's amber orbs. It was more than fear and remembrance. It was more like....fear, humiliation.

"Raph?" Leo called out, gently knocking on the wood. Everyone else was downstairs, fighting over a movie for movie night, while Raph had told them he was going to put the kids to bed and come back down. The only problem was, he never came back down. The excuse was he didn't want to leave his kids but they would find him crying hard a few hours later.

"Yeah Leo?" Raph opened the door, putting a finger to his lips. He kept his voice low. "The kids are asleep."

Leo nodded, letting himself into the room and shutting it most of the way behind him, leaving it open a crack so Raph wouldn't feel like he was trapped. "Raph, can we talk?"

Leo watched, seeing a brief glint of fear in his eyes, before it was hidden again.

"Sure Leo." Raph sat near the head of the bed, his shell resting against the wall. Leo sat near the end. "Whatcha need?"

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked bluntly, going straight to the question and not trying to find a way around it. Raph looked slightly startled and scared at the question.

"W...What do ya mean Leo?" he gulped, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest.

"Raph, don't lie to me." said Leo softly, resting his hand on Raph's knee. "I know something is wrong with you. Please just tell me what it is."

Raph closed his eyes briefly, and let his head drop into the pillow. Leo couldn't miss the faint tears the trickled down his face.

"Raph?"

"Go. Away." Raph muttered in his pillow.

"Raph...I understand what you're -"

"NO!" Raph's head snapped up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You don't understand Leo! You don't understand nothing bout what I went through. You didn't have men hit you with whip, screaming that you were trash. You weren't forced to sleep on the floor beside a bed with a dang collar and leash on. You weren't forced to call person after person master! You didn't have to stand in the sun with a freaking bit in your mouth and pull stuff behind you like a horse! You weren't forced to watch animal after animal die before your eyes! You didn't have to smell or stare at their bodies as we waited for weeks for somebody to come and remove the body!" He finally looked away. "You didn't have to watch your children have needles stuck into them, strapped down, while you forced into a cage and had to watch, listen to them scream. You don't understand Leo...you just can't."

Leo hesitated. How the shell was he supposed to help his brother when he didn't have any scars on him....Raph was right, there was no way he could understand what he went through until he went back in time and traded places with him and went through it all.

He always said he would rather it was him put through pain and horror than his brothers, but after hearing everything, he wasn't so sure his confidence level would be that high, though he would still do it in a heartbeat.

Pulling his brother into a hug, he saw Carley stand up in her crib, clutching the side as she peered down at her father and uncle. Even she seemed to realize the delicate situation, for she stayed quiet instead of demanding to be held. Sucking contently on the side of the crib, she watched the tearful scene before her.

"Raph, did you teach them how to speak?" Leo asked, staring at his niece.

Raph sniffed, pulling away from the hug. "As long as I could before they put the muzzle on me. Carley seemed to be having trouble but Jayden seemed to love it. But after he got struck by Gruber for saying no, I told them not to say anything."

"Well they won't get in trouble for that here." Leo answered as he stood up, picking up his niece. "I think we need to start again. Mikey said that this little lady," he bounced Carley in his arms. "Said she loved him when he put you guys up for bed at night once. None of us has heard a peep from her since, or any of them since."

"Hey guys," Casey said, opening the door. All of them jumped at his unexpected arrival. None of them had heard him come up the stairs. "Sorry, but Splinter said it's time to eat. Mikey ordered pizza and Don finally gave the okay for Raph to have some."

Raph's eyes lit up. "That sounds great Casey, thanks. I haven't had pizza for about five years – I think I have some catching up to do."

Leo nodded. "Do you want to leave them sleeping?" he nodded as Raph's two sons.

Raph hesitated. "No." Stepping to the door, he yelled down the stairs for Don. The purple-banded turtle made his way up, picking up the still sleeping Dominick gently while Raph got Jayden. Somehow, they managed to get the two tiny boys to the couch without waking them up while Leo settled Carley in the highchair, in-between Raph and April.

She threw up both hands and squealed, copying Mikey who was marching around the table, carrying five large boxes of pizza.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" he chanted.

"Pizee!" She squealed. Everybody but Mikey froze.

"You said it! Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

"Carley," Raph gaped, rushing forward to hug his daughter. "Good job!"

"Pizee!" she repeated, determined, reaching out with a tiny hands towards the warm boxes in Mikey's hands. "Pizee!"

Casey chuckled as they all sat down. "Definitely a turtle. First word is pizza!"

April sat beside him, giving him a look. "Shush now Casey." she opened the first box to a regular cheese, handing it to Raph.

Raph took it gratefully, helping himself to three slices. Carley grabbed her fork, banging it hard on her highchair.

"Pizee!" she demanded.

Raph sighed, taking out a small piece and cutting it up into tiny bites. "There." he set it before "Happy?"

She gave her father a large grin and stuck her fork deep into a tiny bite-size piece, shoving it into her mouth. With five minutes, the slice was gone and she was back to banging her fork against the plastic of her tray. "More!"

"Man," Leo said, giving his brother a smirk while he started to cut up another slice. "One minutes we couldn't get a word out of her and now she won't stop talking."

"Sure she will bro." Mikey called out, sticking two sausage and pepperoni slices into his mouth at once. "In-between every bite." he laughed as she inhaled another slice. "She's just like me." he closed his eyes, grinning ear to ear.

A second later, he heard a gasp. Eyes flying open in time to see a small pizza bite from Carley's plate come flying at him. With a squeak,it hit him in his left eye. Laughter erupted around the chair.

"I think you're wrong bro." Raph said between laughs. "She's just like me. Right?" he looked at his daughter.

He could almost swear he saw her wink.

_

* * *

Leo saw Gruber standing a few feet from him, holding a chain leash attached to a collar around Raph's next. His brother was standing beside the man, his head hanging low, defeated, blood running down his plastron and arms and legs. Bruises marked his once rich forest green skin, now pale._

_Leo felt himself reach for his katana and drew it out. Blood already dripped from the silver blade. Leo narrowed his eyes at the man and he let loose a low, threatening growl from the back of his throat. Gruber just laughed, jerking the leash. Raph sank to his knees, not even meeting his brothers terrified and angry gaze. _

"_Let my brother go!" Leo shouted._

"_Too late." Gruber laughed, throwing his head back. "He's already broken! He's mine!"_

_Before Leo's eyes, he saw his brother slowly start to fade from his eyes. Flesh melted into a mist like substance as bone crumbled into dust. Soon all that was left was the amber eyes, floating there. Leo felt sick to his stomach as they slowly looked up, and before they too went away, Leo saw pain and.... blame._

"_Raph!" Leo screamed as he watched Gruber laugh maniacally. _

"_You're too late! He's mine!" cackled the man wildly, his laughter echoing around Leo._

"_No Raph! Come back!"_

"_You're too late! You failed! He's mine!"_

"_RAPH!!"_

"Leo?" A different voice called out. It wasn't full of madness but confusion.

Leo jerked upright, eyes wide and head snapping side to side. He was still in his room. Raph was sitting on the side of his bed, a cool hand on his sweaty arm.

"Are you alright bro?" Raph asked in concern.

Leo took a deep breath. _A dream.... it was just a dream. Raph's here and he's fine. It was just a dream._

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Raph looked over Leo with a critical eye, taking in his shaking form and sweaty body. "Ya don't look alright ta me bro."

"It was just a bad dream." Leo told him, shaking off his arm. "I'm fine now. It's over."

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

"No, I – I don't even remember it." Leo told him. He hated lying to his brother but he knew telling him would not only upset Raph, it could cause a relapse and they could loose him again.

Raph gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't believe a word of it' but he didn't press the matter. "Okay then. It's almost time to get up anyway."

Leo looked over at his clock. It read ten till six and he usually got up at six. "You're right." he gave Raph is own look. "What are you doing up?"

"Kids." Raph said simply. "Jayden woke up crying in the middle of the night."

"Is he okay?" Leo asked, feeling slight fear grip his heart at the mention of the largest turtle.

"He's fine." said Raph easily. "I gave him some warm milk and he went right back to sleep."

The thought that his brother was left alone with them throughout the night made Leo feel sadness. Even though Raph had them, kids were meant to be shared by father and mother. And the kids had no mother, only a father and three uncles and a grandfather. Don had often brought it up but it was usually just a brief conversation, which quickly got changed. But now, Leo wanted to know.

"Raph, can I ask you something?"

"Uh... sure?" Raph gave his brother a concerned look. He didn't like the way Leo's eyes narrowed or the way his shoulders seemed to slump.

"I want to know where my nephews and niece came from." Leo said bluntly. Beating around the brush wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Raph sighed, lowering his head. He knew the question was going to pop up one day and he wasn't sure he was ready to tell it. "I – I don't know Leo."

"Please Raph," Leo begged. "Just tell me. You know nothing you say will make me think of you any less. But I think your family deserves to know."

Letting his own broad shoulders slump, he leaned back against the wall. _Why now? He wasn't ready... he didn't want too say anything. But he owed his family that much... he knew one day he would have to tell his own kids the story and he dreaded that day but for now..._

"Okay." he whispered. He felt Leo put a strong arm around his shoulders as he moved closer, needing his brother. "I was with Gruber a year..."

* * *

_Raph stirred in the straw, blinking sleepily. The chain around his throat and binding his arms and legs rattled as he sat up in the dark cage. The fours walls around were made of bars, allowing the darkness of the barn to drift in. Even though there were no windows, he still knew when it was daylight out. The only time he saw the sun was when Gruber rented him out and he was led outside or when Gruber or an assistant opened the door to let themselves in or not._

_Animals around him also stirred, waking up. Dogs let out low whines and some growls. Horses whinnied and the big cats growled. Birds squawked and chirped, while snakes hissed, tongues flickering out._

_Raph shuffled over to his feeding bowls. Peering over, he noted with aggravation that there was only a little bit of water left in the bottom of the bowl. His food bowl was empty – he had been for a week now. Raph whimpered, feeling the chains around his wrists tighten as he rubbed his two hands against each other. He'd lost feeling in them a while ago._

_Bending over, he ignored the humiliation and licked the rest of the water from the bottom of the metal bowl until it was dry. He sat up, wishing his dish would be filled once a day. He knew they were lucky if it got filled once a week – after a painful lesson in dehydration, he'd learned to ration out his water or else he would have to go without._

_"Right this way doctor."_

_Raph's head snapped up as he scooted back, far into his corner and into the darkness. Hopefully he wouldn't attract attention to himself when he was in the shadows._

_"Human DNA mix? Are you sure?" An unfamiliar voice asked._

_"Yes. Turtle mixed in with it. He's a quite fascinating creature."_

_Raph tensed at Gruber's voice. He knew they were talking about him.... what did they want now?_

_Two men paused outside the cage. Gruber held a flashlight in one hand and shone it, the wide beam landing on Raph's trembling green body. The second man squatted down, peering in. He wore small glasses and had an almost fatherly look to him, with gentle hazel eyes and wavy orange hair._

_"Fascinating creature." he murmured._

_"So do we have a deal?" Gruber asked, staring at Raph with a sneer on his face. "Will the operation be possible?"_

_"Yes, yes." The man said, still staring at Raph with a mixture of awe and wonder on his face. "My own daughter will be a part of it."_

_"Your daughter?" Gruber shot him a look of surprise. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes." The man straightened. "She has agreed. And if it is successful, I will get one of my choice."_

_"Yes but not until it's reached age five so it has time to develop. Until then I would like it to stay here and develop with it's family."_

* * *

Raph paused in the story, grateful for his brothers being there. Mikey and Don has joined in slightly after he'd started. Mikey of course was tearing up. Leo looked angry while Don looked confused and slightly annoyed. It wasn't the first time someone had taken science and used it for evil.

"The bastard used his own daughter?" Don asked in a stunned voice.

Raph gave a small nod. "He took some of my DNA.... and mixed it with her eggs. She had my children... she's their mother."

There was stunned silence.

"I can't believe it." Don murmured.

"What happened next?" Leo urged softly.

* * *

_Raph sat tense in his cage, gripping the bars as he watched the teenage girl let loose a scream on the table, gripping the sides for all she was worth. Her body was drenched in a heavy sweat. An IV ran from her arm and into a small bag hanging above her head. There were three doctors gathered around her legs, a blanket draped over her lower half._

_"Come on Courtney." One of the female nurses gripped her hand, her own eyes wide. "You're doing great."_

_Courtney let loose a stream of curses as another contraction hit her. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with pain, her blonde hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. She let out another scream of pain._

_Raph could only sit and watch, feeling intense guilt and happiness. He was in rage that the poor girl had been put through a pregnancy she obviously didn't want to have – for the name of science._

_But at the same time he was about to become a father. A daddy! He gripped the bars as he heard a shout of triumphant from another doctor. He held up a blanket, drenched in a liquid with blood on it too. Raph's eyes were wide as he caught sight of small green arms, three fingers on each hand._

_The baby was quickly passed off to another nurse as Courtney screamed again. A second later there was another blanket being handed off._

_Raph sat back in his cage, unable to watch the girl in pain for any longer. He watched as his small kids were cleaned off with a gentle rag and wrapped in two blankets. A sweet older woman smiled down at the bundle in her arms. "This one's a boy!" she called out. She glanced at Raph and relaxed. Walking over to the cage, she held out the bundle. "Would you like to hold your son?" she asked gently._

_Raph could only nod as she unlocked the cage door and handed the small bundle in. Raph looked down at his son. He had wide brown eyes and small tuffs of brown hair on his scalp. Besides the hair, he looked like a turtle.... like his father._

_Jayden._

_"Hey Jayden," Raph murmured. "I'm your daddy." he smiled as he held his son close to his plastron. He'd never let go of him._

* * *

"Then there was Dominick and Carley." Raph told his brothers. Everyone of them was on the edge of their seats, eyes wide. "After another month there, we were moved back into a larger cage in Gruber's barn, compliments of the doctor. Seemed the deal he made with Gruber was if he could produce more mutants turtles, he would get to keep one of his choice. He choose Carley..." his voice trailed off as terror gripped his heart.

He could've lost his daughter.

"So there you have it." Raph wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"Wow." Mikey shook his head. "How could any father do that to their daughter?"

"I don't know Mike." Raph answered honestly.

"What happened to Courtney?" Don asked.

Raph shrugged. "Not sure. She never came down to even see them... I'm not sure she even cared about them."

"That's dumb." spat Mikey. He was in shock that no one could care about their family – especially a mother who gave birth to them.

"But they have their father." Leo added firmly. "They may not have a mother, but they have a great father."

"And uncles who love them dearly." Raph said, meeting Leo's eyes. "And that's enough for now."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well this can be blamed on my job - working with horses and kids can be tiring. Please review!**

* * *

The clock in the lab flickered onto midnight in small red digital numbers. The purple banded turtle let out a sigh, looking over at the small clock.

_It's that late already?_

Carefully peeling his mask from his face, he let the purple cloth float to table. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes, letting the screwdriver fall to the table, abandoned beside the broken phone. Barely aware of what he was doing, he reached over for his coffee cup and brought it to his lips, tilting it upwards. When no steaming hot caffeine poured into his mouth, he looked into the empty white bottom with another sigh.

_Great... now I have to get another cup._

Shoving away from his desk, he stumbled downstairs, careful not to wake his brothers and nephews and niece. Turning on the kitchen light, he staggered to the counter and grabbed a filter from the open cabinet. Cleaning out the old one, he set the new one in, dumped the coffee grounds in and let the water become the much needed drink. While he waited, he sat down heavily in the chair beside the coffee maker.

He must have dozed off cause fifteen minutes later the small timer on the machine beeped, letting him know his coffee was ready. Sleepily he stood up and grabbed a fresh cup, pouring himself another drink. Tiling it to his mouth, he drank it down, ignoring the steaming hot liquid as it burned his mouth.

"What the shell are you doing up?"

Don turned around to see his eldest brother standing in the doorway, arms crossed. His eyes narrowed as he took in the freshly made pot of coffee.

"Donatello?"

"Sorry Leo." He muttered, sinking back to the table, cupping the drink in his hands, letting it warm him up. "I needed a new cup."

"No," Leo said as he took a seat opposite side of his brother. "You need to go to bed."

Don gave a weak shake of his head. "I have to finish my project up tonight." He protested.

"Why tonight? Don, I swear that it'll still be there in the morning."

"In this house?" Don raised his eyebrow. "I doubt that highly Leo."

Leo let a few minutes pass as he watched his younger brother drain his cup and get up to get a refill before speaking again. "What else were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Donatello, don't lie to me." Crossing his arms, Leo gave Don a look, talking in his leader voice. "What else were you doing up?"

Don got quiet. "Stuff." he said in a quit voice.

"Stuff?"

Don sighed, pushing away his cup. "Okay then. I'm looking up stuff on Gruber." He watched as Leo's eyes narrowed at the mention of his brother's torturer. "Turns out he'll be in New York, the same place were we rescued Raph, for another month before heading somewhere out to Africa for about five months and tour around there."

"Then we have to strike him here and soon." Leo's voice had a bitter edge to it. "I refuse to let him get away with what he's doing to other animals – for what he did to Raph."

"I agree with you Leo." Don replied. He wanted to get back the man who hurt his brother. He had to clean every scrape and cut on his brothers body. He had worked hard, along side his family, to get Raph to his normal self, doing his part in the family. And he wanted to repay Gruber for every scar on his brother's body tenfold. "But we'll have to be careful. He'll no doubt want to get his hands on us too. And Raph...." He couldn't imagine what would happen to his brother back in the madman's hands.

"Not only that, but what about the kids? We can't leave them to defend for themselves. And what about Raph?" his voice got dangerously quiet at the name of their broken brother. "Will he want to come along? Normally he'd want revenge but after this.... will he want to get back at him for what happened? Or do you think the fear is still there?"

"That's impossible to say now." replied Don. "It could go either way. Raph could get scared. Remember, Gruber dominated him for five years – to Raph, he was the 'boss', the 'master'. He could still feel like that or he could realize that Gruber's control on him is no more. Remember Leo," Don laid his hand on Leo's clenched fists. "The scars will always be there. Raph could never be the same... he was a completely different person when we rescued him. Even now, he still flinches from us, even though we're his brothers. The scars will never go away.... but as Splinter would say, 'the infection will'."

Leo chuckled at Don's attempt to copy their master's teachings. "I know that Don. So you're saying it's up to him in the end?" At Don's sad nod, Leo struck his fist against the kitchen table.

It was so unfair.... Raph was always the passionate one about everything. It was like Gruber stole the fuel from the hungry flame. Without it, it simply wasn't fire.

"I want to kill him." Leo breathed.

"I know Leo, I know." Don said.

_Save some for me bro...._

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked finally.

Don smirked, standing up. "I finish my coffee up and do some more internet hunting. You go back to bed."

Leo laughed, but followed orders. Giving his brother a hug, he slipped back up into his room and under his covers.

Don also went back into his room, a fresh hot cup in his hands. Forgetting his cell, he decided to do a last minute check up on Gruber. Something, besides the usual, didn't sit well with Don tonight. Pulling up a bookmarked web page, he scanned through the familiar material. A small pop up flashed on the screen, the words '**URGENT**' flashing in bolded red letters. Clicking on it, Don's mouth went dry as he read the short notice.

_What the shell...._

As soon as he read through, he exited out and shut down his computer. But he sat in his chair, his head spinning. Gruber had posted a picture of Raph on the site, along with a hefty reward for his return. But it wasn't the picture or the reward amount that left him stunned. It was the short notice he'd posted at the bottom.

_Dead or Alive. _

* * *

"I can't believe this." Leo murmured, eyes shifting across the glowing computer screen, taking int the information on the screen with a deep frown.

_**Missing**__: Rare turtle_

_**Size**__ – large / over 5 foot_

_**Color**__ – forest green_

_**Eye color**__ – amber_

_**Gender**__ – male_

_**Age **__- eighteen_

Don stood behind him, arms folded across his plastron. The bags under his eyes were hidden behind his dark purple mask. "What are we going to do about this Leo? We'll have every crook, mugger, and gang after us within the week."

"I know."

"And half of them will be looking for a turtle – they could accidently grab Mikey, thinking he was Raph. They could grab any of us!"

"I know Don." Leo rubbed a hand over his domed head. He suddenly felt exhausted as he felt new weight press down on his already weighed down shoulders. All of his family's problems – he had to take credit for every action and every consequence that would happen. "I – I'm not sure what we should do. We can't go above ground and it's too dangerous for April and Casey to come down here for a visit."

"What about patrols?" Don asked. It wasn't like Leo to miss out on a chance for training. Any type of exercise that the others willingly jumped into doing, Leo usually used more often than not.

"We can't Don. It's just too risky…we can't risk them grabbing one of us." He let out a sigh. "Or getting their hands on their prize – on our brother."

"Then what do we do for supplies Leo? For food?"

"We make do with what we have," Leo said softly, thinking of the much too empty cabinet and fridge. The only went up for food once every few weeks to avoid suspicion. It was near that time when they needed to go back up….

"Ration it out?" Don muttered. "Mike won't be too happy about that."

"We don't have a choice Don." Leo gave his genius brother a look. "We can't risk capture now – not after what we went through. Besides, what would happen if Gruber got one of us? Remember the brand mark on Raph's arm? If Gruber saw that we didn't have one…"

"Then he would know there were more of us." The truth of Leo's words hit him like a brick.

They were truly out of luck…

"What!" Mikey whispered loudly. He was sitting in his room, the lights out. Don and Leo sat on one side of him. "We're going to starve!"

"We're not going to starve Mike." Leo told him patiently.

"We're going to have to ration out the food," Don said, already thinking ahead. "It's going to be like when we were younger – little food and such. We're just going to have to get by."

"But – but…!" Mikey stuttered, looking absolutely horrified at the idea.

"We can either eat little or loose Raph." Leo hissed.

Mikey opened his mouth to argue, but seemed, for once, at a loss for words. With a silent nod, he closed his mouth. "Yes Leo." He looked from brother to brother, not sure what to do. "Soo….since we probably can't fix breakfast - "

"We're still going to have breakfast Mike." Leo told him. "Lets warm up some oatmeal packets and get some toast."

"What about Raph and the kids?" Don looked at the eldest turtle

Leo sighed. He'd forgotten about them…

"We're just going to have to make do. April bough plenty of food beforehand for them; all we have to worry about is us."

"Worry bout who?"

"Raph!"

All three turtles whirled towards the doorway. The red clad turtle was leaning against the doorway, one foot resting slightly off the ground. His amber eyes took in his three brothers before him.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing Raph." Leo stood up, facing his second eldest brother. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I saw the web page." Raph whispered, looking over Leo's shoulder as the purple clad turtle. The olive colored brother flushed, ducking his head. "There's a reward on my head? How much?"

Don sighed. "Half-a-million." He whispered.

Mikey let out a long, loud whistle. "Dang. If you weren't my brother, I'd be hunting you down." He immediately blushed as Don and Leo snapped their heads around to glare at him. "Sorry."

"That's our problem Raph." Said Don. "With that price on your head, we're going to have tons of people after you."

"But the Foot know where we live…" Mikey interrupted. "They know we live in the sewers." His face paled.

"Then we're going to have to move. Now." Leo glanced at Don. "Donatello, when was the site posted?"

"Two days ago."

"Good. Then we have some time to get out and get away for awhile. If we can move before then, then we should be safe for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Mikey asked weakly.

"A few months, maybe, but it doesn't matter. We'll stay away as long as needed. At least until it all cools down for a bit."

"Where though?" Raph asked, stepping into the room.

"The same place we always go." Leo glanced at his family. "Casey's grandmothers. We can asked April and Casey to come with us too."

"I'll call them up." Don offered, pulling out his shell cell.

"Good. Mike, you start packing stuff together. Raph will get together the kids stuff while I prepare the van and then I can help whoever else needs it." Leo instructed.

Raph nodded, heading off to the kids room. Opening the door, he dimmed the lights just enough so he could see but not enough to wake up his three sleeping children. Getting on his knees, he pulled out three different diaper bags, each bag one of the turtle's signature color.

Walking around the room, he gathered up all he thought he would need: diapers, toys, food, blankets, ext… and stacking them neatly in the bag, he zipped each one up securely before throwing the strap over his shoulder and stepping out of the hall.

Mikey was coming out of another room across the hallway, arms loaded down with several bags. He gave Raph a small smile before heading off into the elevator.

Within three hours, everyone was gathered around the van, each child buckled into a car seat, bags loaded, and they were prepared to lave the sewers for awhile.

Not matter how long it took, as long as it meant keeping Raph and the kids safe.

Even if it meant forever.

* * *

The dark green rolled to a stop in front of the old, wooden house. The blanket of the night hid the four tired green figures as they stumbled out of the van.

"Easy bro," Leo murmured, helping Raph up the steps and into the house. His exhausted brother staggered beside him, leaning heavily on the strong arm gripping him. Leo eased Raph onto the couch in the living room, watching with a faint smile as his brother fell into a deep sleep, out cold before his head even hit the rough fabric.

He'd stayed awake the whole trip, tending to each of his fussing children. Carley had woken up about an hour in, screaming bloody murder. As soon as Raph had gotten her back to a fitful sleep, ten minutes later Jayden had woken up, starving. As Raph was holding him, giving him a bottle of warmed milk, Dominick had decided it was his turn, causing panic in the van when the small turtle refused to stop screaming. After Don had woken up, he held the crying child on his chest, just rubbing his shell, listening to soft music that Leo had put on.

_Seems it works on both child and exhausted adult,_ Leo thought as he helped Don into the house as well. The purple clad turtle still had Dominick in his arms, a small brown bundle. Leo helped him up the stairs and into bed as Mikey entered the same room, rocking a small bundle wrapped in teal.

Leo indicated the small baby bed in the corner of the room as he pried Dominick from Don's grasp. April and Casey, insisting that they come, had arrived before them and had set up a crib. It was big enough for all three tiny mutants for one night until the rest could be set up.

Mikey sleepily walked towards it, laying Jayden down beside his brother.

"Go to bed Mike, I'll get the rest in." Leo urged softly.

Mikey gave a tired smile at his brother before making his way out of the room and onto the closest bed he could find.

With a sigh, Leo hurried down the steps, rushing to the van. He opened the door just as Carley brought a tiny green fist up, rubbing his amber eyes. She blinked sleepily at Leo.

"Hey there sweetie." Leo scooped up his niece, making sure she was snugly wrapped before bringing her into the cold air of the night. Quickly hurrying into the house, he silently made his way up the stairs, depositing her beside her brothers. He watched a few seconds just to make sure they stayed asleep before going out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

He cast a pained glance outside at the van, still loaded with their stuff.

_It can wait until tomorrow….._

Leo yawned deeply, before curling up on the blowout mattress April had laid on the living room floor. Her and Casey had set everything up before them and Leo assumed they were fast asleep upstairs. Grabbing a blanket, Leo covered himself up and fell fast asleep, still thinking of the man that made their lives miserable for five years.

The laughing face of Gruber haunted his dreams still and Leo knew they could only be laid to rest when he was.

* * *

"Come on buddy, you can do it! Oh, you're doing such a good job!"

Leo let out a sigh, grabbing his pillow from under his head and covering his face with it.

_It couldn't be morning already….I swear I just fell asleep._

"That's it! Go wake Uncle Leo."

_Mikey…._

A sudden wet sensation on his leg made him rip the pillow from his face, jerking upwards. Mikey was sitting on the floor a few feet from him, a large grin on his face. Both arms were stretched outwards, towards a teetering green figure at Leo's legs. Leo looked over as Carley gave him a blew him a bubble were her spit, causing more salvia to dip onto his leg.

"Gross Mike!" Leo jerked his leg out of the way as another few drops hit the mattress.

"Oh, I'm sorry bro. I was just working with Jayden." He jerked his thumb at the tiny mutant a few feet away. Jayden would grab hold of a chair, helping him stand on his two wobbling feet.

Leo watched, amused, as he would let go, take a few steps, then fall back to the ground on his butt. A look a pure frustration would cross his young face before he would crawl back over to the chair and start the whole process over.

"He's a determined little stinker, ain't he?" Raph chuckled, entering the room.

Leo nodded, looking over at his brother. "Sleep okay?"

Raph shrugged, falling into a sitting position beside Leo. "It was okay." A smile filled his face as he watched his second son build a small tower with spare toy blocks. He had no idea where he had gotten them, but he was just glad there was no more screaming or fussing.

Dominick grabbed a red block, and with a large smile on his face, put it on a stack of three. Don, who was sitting behind the small turtle, handed him another block, which was added to the stack.

"A regular Einstein" Don chuckled. "See how neatly he's stacking? And how each color is a warm color?"

"Don, he's what? A year old?" Raph laughed. "You can't honestly tell me he can actually determine warm colors from the other or whatever."

"I don't know Raph," Leo said quietly. "He may be right."

"He's right about one thing." Mikey cut in, amusement and shock in his voice. His blue eyes were wide and he was chocking down giggles.

"What?" Leo demanded.

Mikey didn't answer, simply pointed to the doorway that led to the kitchen. Everyone turned around to see what was so funny.

And three jaws dropped open and eyes bulged.

"Carley!" Raph yelled, springing to his feet and leaping at his daughter.

His daughter stood in the doorway with chocolate covered fingers and a face. A bowl lay empty behind her, chocolate on the floor and all over her face and body. She gave an innocent grin, beaming proudly at her family

"UM!" She yelled out, waving sticky hands at her approaching father.

"Did you eat all the batter?" Raph demanded, picking her up and holding her at an arm's length. "That was for the cake for supper tonight."

"UM!" she said again, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Naughty girl." Raph scolded, but he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Hey Raph," Leo called out. His eyes were even wider. "She was standing. By herself."

Raph's amber eyes went wide as he looked at her in awe. "That's my girl!" He hugged her to him, ignoring the sticky fingers that went around his neck."

"She seems to be the overachiever of the group, isn't she?" Leo commented dryly. "I wonder why Jayden and Dominick haven't said anything or walked yet?"

"I wonder that too…" Don answered. "Sometimes what happens with children, is the firstborn naturally leans to talk first and when the second one is born, the first one does all the talking for both of them, so the second born leans to talk slower because he or she sees no need to speak when the older sibling does it all for them."

"But she's not the oldest. Jayden is."

"They're like twins though," Don said. "They were born close together, unlike other children who usually has one or two years in-between. So maybe Carley just picks stuff up quicker than her brothers."

"She's my girl alright." Raph said, tapping his daughter on her nose.

His brothers just smiled at one another as Raph shared some one-on-one time with his little girl. They'd never seen him so happy before – to see a true, and rare smile on his face made them smile.

It was a perfect way to start their time away from home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! please review and I might update again tomorrow :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Mikey giggled silently, watching from above, hidden behind branches and leaves, as Leo prowled underneath him. The blue banded turtle would take a few silent steps before pausing, barely breathing as he listened for a pad of a foot, the snap of a twig or the rustle of a leaf. Hearing nothing, he would continue, pausing a few steps before going on.

Mikey waited, holding his breath as he watched Leo move into the shadows of the forest. He knew this was where he had to remain statue-like, not breathing or even twitching. He could only pray the wind wouldn't dance through the forest – leaves falling would make the blue banded turtle look up. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Alright Michelangelo," Leo whispered, causing Mikey to draw in a sharp breath. "I know you're around here somewhere. You can't stay that quiet for long – all I have to do is wait you out."

_Not cool dude…._

A grin filled Leo's face as he relaxed. "I'm impressed Mike – perhaps you aren't around here." And with that, he moved off.

Mikey watched, taking slow and tiny breaths as he watched his eldest brother move away and deeper into the forest, no doubt looking for Raph and Don. Don would no doubt be found first. While the brother was usually quiet and shy, he tended to let his mind wander off at the strangest times, resulting in him loosing focus.

And even though Raph had stayed behind to watch the kids, Mikey knew he was having his own game of hide and seek with the little ones.

Raph along with Leo, were always the last to be found. The blue banded turtle took everything, including an innocent game of hide and seek, too far. Raph would always try to outdo Leo, and that always made the game last a few hours past what a regular game should.

Snapping himself back into the game, Mike went on with his silent vigil. The cold night air blew around him gently, tickly his skin and whispering in his ear. He didn't like to admit it, but the night had always scared him slightly.

He was pretty sure it wasn't all those monster movies he watched, or the comic books about mummies and vampires moving through the forest at night, waiting and watching for unsuspecting humans to prey on.

_Wait a second….mummies don't eat people. Or do they…._

His thoughts strayed to the movie, the Mummy, with Brendan Fraser, and how the mummy, Imhotep, took the skin and body parts from victims to restore himself. A shiver ran up his body and he shook, taking another calming breath.

_Chill Mike dud, you're just scaring yourself._

His froze, listening to the music of the night. The crickets chirped happily, owls hooted, and far away, wolves howled to the bright full moon above. There was also twigs snapping and dog whimpers and –

_Dog whimpers?_ Mikey thought as he coked his head. _What the shell?_

Dropping to the ground, he prowled forward, following the sound. After a few minutes of walking, the sound of whimpers and small, pitiful moans hit his sharp ears like a knife to the chest. The sounds were sad and full of pain.

Mikey pushed aside a large brush and was met with a gruesome sight that made his stomach churn and his skin grow pale.

There was a small dog, a puppy by the looks of it, chained to a tree. One paw was wrapped in the chain attached to a twine collar, held firmly to his chest. The chain was wrapped around a tree and tangled in roots.

The puppy looked up as Mikey approached and let out a whimper in pain. Mikey winced, seeing scars marking the black puppy fur and a scar across the muzzle, still bleeding. As the orange banded turtle got closer, he could see it was a wolf pup – by the large size, triangular shaped ears, small tail, and a lean body with large paws.

"You poor thing," Mikey murmured as he dropped to his knees beside the puppy. He reached out, gently stoking the fur. Even in the blanket of the night, he could see ribs sticking out and feel the ribs under the fur. He felt a burning hatred towards the one who did this….

_Who the shell could be so cold-hearted to do this to an innocent animal…a puppy no less…._

Another moan made him look up and the sight sent more rage through his veins. A few feet away was a horse, head hanging low. Mikey could see the halter imbedded in the skin on the once pretty head and the mane hanging in knotted and grime covered clumps on the skinny neck. The hips stuck out on both sides and the bones could be seen even more clearly then the pups. The puppy at least had fur to hide his sorry condition.

With a shaky hand, he brought his shell cell to his ear and hit a button on the side. A few rings later, Mikey relaxed as the voice of Leo floated through the speaker.

"_Yeah Mike? You okay?" _

_He always assumes the worst when we call_….Mikey thought in amusement. "Yeah bro, but I need you and Don to come here."

"_Why? What's going on?"_

Mikey closed his eyes. "Gruber." He whispered, desperately trying to keep the rage out of his voice. He could hear his older brother draw in a sharp breath.

"_Be right there Mike."_

Mike stuck the small phone back in his leather pocket. The small puppy in his lab, chain cut away, was huddling on Mikey's lap, pressing close to the turtle for warmth. The turtle cuddled him closer, whispering comfort in his ears. He was sure, despite what his brothers say, that animals understood.

They could tell when someone was trying to hurt them….and when someone was trying to help. Animals could feel lots of things humans could never even begin to imagine – just nobody took the time like Mikey did to help all animals. After all, they were just innocent creatures who try and please.

"Mike?" Don's voice.

"Over here bro!" Mikey shouted.

A few seconds later, there were two footfalls and a second later, the figures of Leo and Don. Don quickly went over to Mikey, his light brown eyes softening at the sight of the cowering and shaking animal in Mikey's arms while Leo went to help and free the horse from its restraints.

"Let me look at it…" he said softly.

"Her."

Don met Mikey's gaze. The youngest turtle swallowed hard.

"It's a girl." He said in the same quiet tone. "Her name is Jade."

"Jade?" Don's eyes shifted to the dog's neck, looking for an identification tag. Seeing none, he looked back up at Mikey's tearful gaze. He knew it was too much to hope the dog already had a name – when Mikey saw a homeless animal, he had a name within a minute. "Alright then, Jade." He picked up the small puppy, noting the scars and bruises and thin frame.

Poor thing….

"Don, can you help me?" Leo called out.

Don nodded, handing Jade back to Mike before going over to Leo.

Leo was standing by the horse's head. Somehow, he'd managed to cut off the halter, leaving behind raw skin. His leather belt was wrapped loosely around the horse's neck. The poor animal had its head draped over Leo's shoulder, resting the large head on his thick shoulder.

After a quick check, he could see the horse was a mare, a female horse. And despite the mud and loose hair, he could tell she had once been a beautiful palomino color with a striking white blaze on her face and four even white socks.

Don ran his hands down her back, feeling the slight tremor. Hands on her rump, he started to feel for broken bones when he felt a strange mark. Looking down, he let out a low growl at the brand on the horse's hind leg. It was the same mark Raph had – the horse had once belonged to Gruber.

"This horse had been left to starve Leo, we can't leave them here."

"I know Don."

The two brothers swapped a look that said the same thing – there was no was in shell that they were leaving the animals out in the woods to starve.

* * *

"How's she doing over there April?" Don asked from the straw with the puppy. He had her wrapped in a large, fluffy towel, holding her close as he disinfected her scars. Jade had inhaled a bowl full of warm milk and a small bowl of plain oatmeal. She wasn't squirming at all, still too weak to move around much.

April was in the stall with Leo, fastening a buckle loosely around the mare's chest. Casey had found a horse blanket in a chest in the stable, tucked away, along with a grooming kit and tack. Leo had just got done making warm bran mash, found from a website. The small meal contained grain, mashed carrots, molasses, and a few slim apples slices, all stirred into warm water to make it warm and easy to swallow.

The mare had ducked her head down into the bucket, all but gulping the warm meal down. She also had a bucket full of water, slightly warm so it was still cold enough to drink but not too cold it would give her colic.

Don had read about colic and how the horse's insides twisted up and swelled till it burst. He knew that if it should happen, the best way to loosen it and save the horses life was too keep the horse up and walking and not let it lay back down. Walking eased the tension and pain.

"She's beautiful." April whispered, stroking the golden head. She taken a warm washcloth and washed away as much dirt from the golden coat and a brush. The coat was far from beautiful, but it was a big improvement.

Leo chuckled. "You going to name her?"

April gave a small smile. "I already did. Miracle."

"Miracle?"

"Think about it Leo," April said, seemingly lost in thought. "It was a miracle that they survived – she's in horrible shape. She's a really fighter."

"They both are." Leo said softly, looking over at Jade and Miracle. It truly was nothing short of a miracle that they were still alive.

Like Raph…

"We're not going to let them get away with this are we Leo?" Mikey called out.

All eyes turned towards the blue clad turtle. The tension in the stable grew as they waited for the answer.

"No."

* * *

"She's gorgeous." Raph said simply, stoking Miracle's velvet soft muzzle. The mare had her head hanging low over the stall door, pressing her head into Raph's offered hadn. Her ears twitched annoyingly as flies buzzed around her head.

"It's amazing really." April said, shaking her head. "Any other animal that would've gone through what these two did would be terrified of everything. But it's like they understand we're trying to help them."

"They do."

Everyone turned to the orange banded turtle. He was sitting in a straw pile with Jade and Raph's three kids. The black wolf puppy was sitting by Carley, gently taking part of the offered bread in her tiny green hand.

"They understand." Mikey went on. "They just need someone who understands too." His blue eyes flickered to Raph and Miracle. It was obvious they had a connection – that they had bonded within the short hour. "And Raph does."

They suffered the same fate at the hands of Gruber – shared the mental wounds that would never heal. They bore the mark of a man full of hate.

To the others, the mark, the brand, meant pain and torture…hurt and suffering. But it also signified something deeper than pain. It meant they were alive.

Survivors.

Leo looked at Raph with a tired smile. Raph may never be the same but he was still filled with passion….a never ceasing fire.

A fire that no man could put out.

"I have a question though." Casey suddenly spoke up.

Leo sighed. _Only Casey could ruin a moment like this with a stupid question or comment._ "What?"

"What ya gonna do with em?"

_Okay, maybe not so stupid a question._

"Jade is staying with us." Raph spoke quietly. "Miracle is going to a home where she can help other kids heal from wounds of the past."

Leo exchanged glances with Don. Somehow, he always knew Jade was going to stay with them from the moment his family laid eyes on the tiny wolf pup. But he was glad that Miracle would be going to a better home.

It would be almost impossible to keep a full grown horse in the sewers. And besides all the problems they would have, it wasn't fair to Miracle for her to be locked down where there was no room to run, no sun to shine on her beautiful golden coat, no grass to graze…

"Thank you Leo!" Mikey squealed, jumped to his feet and grabbing Leo in a crushing bear hug. The second the youngest turtle had seen the look on Leo's face, he knew Raph's words were true.

Don chuckled at the sight. Mikey was acting like someone had just given him a puppy…wait, someone did.

After a short reunion with Leo and a few girly screams, Mikey bounded over to Don, acting like a kangaroo, hopping around with seemingly endless energy. Don held up his arms, protecting his face as Mikey's arms wrapped around him.

"Okay Mike!" Don shouted, seeing a flash of blue and green out the door as Leo fled to the safety of the woods. He struggled out of his brother's grasp, wishing with envy that he was in Leo's mask and escaping the hugs and love of Michelangelo.

* * *

Leo picked his way through the woods, pushing aside branches that hung low in the path. Dry leaves crackled under his weight as twigs snapped.

_Its amazing how things can change so quickly…five years ago there was five of us. Now, there are eight of us and a dog. I'm an uncle with a son-like nephew….how can things go from good, to horrible, to perfect?_

"Move it you stupid beast!"

Leo froze, eyes scanning the forest before gathering himself and jumping into the tree above him. Using his arm muscles, he hoisted himself up and towards the trunk of the tree. The shadows cast by the leaves blocked him from the sun and hopefully, from anyone down below.

Slowly a large shape moved forwards. Leo leaned forward slightly, squinting. He winced, hearing the sound of leather striking flesh and the pain filled whinny of a horse.

_Miracle… _

He reached for the hilt of his katana, prepared to draw it out if he saw the golden coat of Miracle. Instead, he saw a dirty gray horse stagger into view, a large bulky shape on its back. The horse staggered, tripping over a root. Leo felt himself start to burn with anger as the man brought out his crop again, striking the horse harshly on its rump. Blood trickled down and the horse lifted its head, letting out a sharp whinny.

Leo could easily see the horse was in the same sorry shape Miracle was in when they found her – bones sticking out everywhere, blood and bruises marking golden hair. He could see the horse the man was riding was in the same sorry shape.

"Move it!" the man jerked up on reins while at the same time hitting the horse. He raised his head up, snarling.

Leo thought his heart would stop in his chest when he saw the gray eyes – he recognized the man from the picture. The man from the internet photo on the website where Don saw the reward for Raph…his gray eyes were wide and full of something Leo had only seen in Shredder's eyes.

Gruber.

Leo wasn't sure what happened next. One second he was in the tree, viewing the man who had hurt his brother with disgust. The next thing he knew, he heard the surprised grunt of the horse and the yell of the man.

The next second he was on the ground, sword drawn, kneeling over Gruber. His sword was pressed painfully against the man's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. He knew that behind his blue mask, his chocolate eyes were full of revenge and the need to get back at him…for everything he had done his brother and to his family.

The man's gray eyes widened as he took in the green skin. He knew that turtle….

"You." He hissed. His eyes suddenly widened and a chuckle erupted from his throat. "You're mine!" he cackled. "I knew you would come back! I broke you!"

Leo had to stop himself from applying more pressure to the man's throat. "Don't you say another word." He hissed. "That was my brother you captured. _My_ brother you branded."

"Mine." His eyes gleamed wickedly.

"No." Leo growled. "He was never yours. He's ours – he's our brother. And if I ever find that you've come near my family again I'll kill you." He looked away, trying hard not to end the crazed man's life. "It's against my honor not to kill you and let me tell you, it's taking all my power not to press down like this…" he gently pressed down.

As much as it went against everything he was taught, he felt pleasure seeing Gruber's eyes fill with man and it pleased him to hear a hiss of pain come out of his lips.

_No…this is wrong…_

_But if feels so good to avenge my brother….he did this to Raph…he deserves to be in pain too…more…._

_STOP!_

Leo jerked away as though he'd been stabbed. He withdrew his katana. "You have one chance." He said in a low, deadly voice. "To leave and if I ever you find out that you've hurt another animal, I will hunt you down."

His eyes narrowed even lower. "And I will kill you."

He got off of Gruber and walked towards the horse that was standing off a few feet away, head hanging low till it almost touched the ground. Leo could see it was a stallion by a quick check.

"Easy boy…easy." He murmured, reaching out with one hand to grab the dangling reins. The leather cut into the gray skin on the head, the area around the bridal raw. Gently grapping the reins, he made his way towards the buckle and undid it. He slid the bridal over the ears and let it fall to the ground. He quickly did the same with the saddle.

Undoing his belt, he copied like he did with Miracle, sliding it loosely around the horse's skinny neck to act as a guide. "Easy there boy. No one's going to hurt you again."

He blinked suddenly, standing straight up.

"_He's wanted in two countries Leo. If you even find him…don't kill him."_ Don's voice. _"Hold him and turn him in – he's dangerous Leo. Never trust a crook."_

_Never trust a crook…._

"Shell." Leo whirled around, drawing his blade again, towards Gruber. The only spot left was faint marks made in the leaves where the man had laid only a minute ago. Leo growled, looking around, hoping Gruber was still in his sights.

He'd let his honor get the best of him…he'd let Gruber go and now he was out again – he could hurt more animals.

_What have I done?_

He did what he thought was right. He thought he could give the man another chance….he was stupid. He was a fool. He had one thought echoing in his mind…one thought that he knew would haunt him until he could look at Gruber's laughing gray eyes behind bars.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_**Yes, Leo saw gruber and let him go. *runs and hides***

**if you wanna see Don cream Leo for doing it, review!**

**Please?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I think we can basically just say that Leo isn't doing so well in these chaps...first he let Gruber go then he'll....well, I'll let you read!**

**Thanks to Mikell!  
**

* * *

"Leo, are you okay?" Don jumped to his feet as the blue clad turtle limped into the room. He could see several scraped on his brother's head and arms and shoulders and his right knee had a large bruise.

Leo sank into the nearest chair with a relieved huff of breath. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"No you're not." He knelt down beside his brother, taking in every scrape and bruise with a critical eye. "Mikey!"

"Yeah?" The youngest turtle peered into the room at the sound of Don's voice. A bottle was in his hand, the rubber nipple in the other.

"Can you get me some ice?" Don asked, not turning around.

Mikey stepped fully into the room, blue eyes going wide. "Bro? What happened to ya?"

"Nothing." Leo slouched farther down into his chair, trying to escape the two worried gazes on him.

"That sure don't look like nothing ta me bro."

"Ice Mike – ice!" Don huffed impatiently.

Mikey dropped the bottle into Leo's lap and disappeared into the kitchen, only to return a second later with a frozen bag of corn. He pressed the bag onto Leo's swollen and propped up knee. The eldest turtle let out a hiss of pain.

"Now what did you do?" Don demanded, pulling out a tube of disinfection and a roll of gauze.

Leo hissed as the small tube scraped against his shoulder. "Nothing!"

"Leonardo." Don snapped, and Mikey knew it was a good time to leave the room. He grabbed the bottle and nipple and darted back into the room to finish preparing the bottle for the fussing child upstairs.

"What Don?"

Don look up at the mask. With his sharp eyes, he couldn't miss the faint tear tracks on his blue cloth. "Leo," He lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "What happened?"

Leo stiffened and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. "Gruber." He whispered softly.

"What?"

Leo opened his eyes, looking down at his brother with red eyes. "Gruber…he was in the woods."

"Leo…" Don let his voice trail off as he let his own eyes clothes. He could feel the burning anger run through him and his muscles tense. "What did you do?" he faintly wondered why there was no blood on his brother.

"There's another horse in the barn." Leo whispered, obviously avoiding the question. "He was in bad shape."

"Leo."

"He looks a bit like Miracle but he should be fine."

"Leo…"

"April's taking care of him now. Maybe you should go out there too, just to make sure she got everything."

"Leo!" Don snapped.

Leo let his shoulders sag as he sank farther back into the chair. "I let him go."

"You did what?!" Don yelled, springing to his feet.

"I let him go, okay Don." Leo sighed tiredly. He suddenly looked like he had aged twenty years overnight.

"But – but why Leo?"

"Honor."

Don lost all control then. He felt himself reach out and before he knew it, Leo was holding his cheek from a stinging slap on the face. He stared up at Don with shock on his face but understanding in his brown eyes.

"Do you think honor is going to bring him to the law?" Don hissed, hovering over the turtle. "Do you think that _beast _showed our brother, _our brother_ any honor? Or mercy for that matter?"

Leo closed his eyes, sinking in the words. He needed to listen to words of reasoning…he needed it to be slapped into him.

"You had a chance to avenge our brother!" Don screamed, arms waving everywhere. "And what did you do? You let him go! YOU LET HIM GO!"

"I'm sorry Don…I wasn't thinking…." Leo whispered, cradling his head in his hands. He deserved every harsh word from their normally gentle and calm brother.

"Apparently." Don spat out. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he slumped in the couch beside the chair and joined his brother in cradling his own head. He could feel a migraine coming on.

_Shell…why did he do that? Why?_

Several minutes passed and neither turtle said a thing. Finally, Don let his hands fall away from his face and he sat up, regaining his stance.

"I'm sorry bro." Don murmured.

"No Don, I'm sorry." Leo didn't move, but muttered into his hands which were steadily growing wet from the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Why Leo? Why?"

"Because I was thinking of what Master Splinter always told us – honor before everything. Nothing was more important than keeping your honor, even in the face of death." Leo didn't know his voice could get any quieter or lower, but it did. "Even when you have the chance for revenge, keep your honor no matter what."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Don asked.

Leo nodded, finally letting his hands fall away. He sat up and faced his brother, taking a deep breath. Within a few minutes, he had told the whole story, including the rage that ran through him and the thoughts that went through his mind. He told every detail, including the biting leather and harsh whip – the obvious pain the horse was in and the cruelness of the man that rode him.

When he was done, it was all Don could do to keep the tears from his eyes. Even though he wasn't sure he could have done the same thing, he knew Leo had made the right choice.

Even if it was hard.

* * *

Mikey felt tears pool in his blue eyes as he listened to his two brothers. Leo had refused to kill Gruber? Why? If it was Mikey, the man would be dead now, ending their brothers' search and Raph's fear.

_Why Leo….surely honor isn't worth that much?_

He felt a tug on his lower knee pad and he glanced down. Jayden was practicing standing up, grasping whatever he could and whenever he could. He looked up at Mikey with big blue big eyes, matching his own, and let out a toothless grin.

"Hey buddy." He bent down, scooping up the small turtle. Jayden clapped his hands happily and grinned from ear to ear. "You know you don't have to worry about anything don't you?" he touched his nephew on the nose, earning another squeal of joy.

The young turtle was so innocent, so full of life, it was impossible not to love him and the others. But sometimes it bugged him that they were always so happy and so lost to what was going on – but it wasn't fair to blame them. They did nothing and only brought joy to their lives.

"Jayden?" Raph walked from around the corned of the kitchen, his amber eyes wide. Behind him trailed Dominick crawling as fast as his little legs would take him and behind him was Carley, practicing walking. She would only take a few steps before she fell back. Her face would become a scowl of pure frustration before she would struggle back to her feet and repeat it over.

Mikey could hear the hushed voices of Don and Leo grow silent at the approach of Raph. The red banded turtle looked up at Mikey and his face relaxed at the sight of his eldest son.

"There you are." He bent down on one knee and held out his arms.

Jayden gave a coo and crawled towards his father, collapsing in his arms. Raph hugged his son to his chest, laughing along with him.

As Mikey stared at the touching reunion between father and son, he couldn't help but feel another twinge of anger at Leo.

_Leo…you just prolonged his fear…why Leo?_

_Why? _

* * *

"Here Jade, here girl." Mikey gently knocked a spoon against a metal bowl filled with crumpled bread bits and soaked in milk. He didn't have to wait long. A few seconds after the metal spoon struck the dish, he could hear the yip of the small puppy as a small black blob streaked into the kitchen.

Jade jumped up, frantically looking to get her meal. Her small legs carried her high into the air as she gave small barks, demanding her food. Mikey chuckled as he set down the bowl, watching in amusement as the small portion of food was inhaled in less than a second. She looked back up at him, after licking the bowl clean to make sure she'd gotten it all, with a glare in her small green eyes.

_Is that all?_ Her look demanded.

"Sorry girl." Mikey chuckled, reaching down and giving her an affectionate scratch behind her pointed ears. "If you have issues, take it up with Donatello."

She cocked her head at him, giving a hesitant wag, not sure what she was supposed to do. Whatever it was, she hoped it would earn her more.

"Ya know Don," Mikey urged. "The green dude in the purple mask?" He just shook his head, earning himself another piercing green gaze. "Fine, do you want me to talk to him?"

Another wag.

"Fine. But only for my girl." He straightened up, making his way out of the kitchen, Jade following close on his heels, tail still wagging and obviously wondering where her second meal went.

"Mikey, can you give me a hand over here?" Don's voice drifted from somewhere around the house. Mikey padded around the side. All he saw was a broken-down pickup and some stacks of wood used for a fire.

"Where are you bro?"

"Under here!" A greasy white rag shot out from under the pickup, near the front, waving around like a surrender symbol.

Mikey let out a startled squeak, jumping a foot in the air. Jade let out another yip and pounced on the rag, digging her teeth into the cloth and her nails into the arm. The holder of the rag let out a startled yelp of pain, promptly releasing the "prize." Jade grabbed it in her small jaws, claiming it as hers, and darted away, around the house.

"You okay Don?" Mikey peaked under the hood at his purple clad brother. The turtle was holding his arm which held faint bite marks from sharp puppy teeth.

"Sure Mike." Don groaned, slithering out from under the car. He held out his sore arm in the sunlight, allowing him better view of the damage. "Monster." He mumbled under his breath, seeing dents in his olive colored skin.

"She's not a monster." Protested Mike.

"Then where is she?"

"Hiding for her life." Mikey answered promptly. "I do it all the time."

"I know." Don grumbled. He gave his arm one more sour look before giving the car a death glare. "It hates me."

"It doesn't hate you…" Mikey answered cheerfully.

"Yes it does. The stupid piece of junk won't work, no matter what I try." Don gave the front wheel an angry kick.

"No wonder." Mikey observed with a smirk. "I wouldn't either if you kicked me." He darted away before his elder brother could understand the joke. Either Don didn't get it or he just didn't find it funny, because he shook his head and climbed back under the car, muttering death threats to the car.

"What's Don doing?" Raph asked, coming up from behind Mikey.

"_Attempting_ to fix the car."

"Any luck?"

As if in answer, there was a loud creak of something under the car and a loud curse from Don.

"Evidently not." Smirked Raph. He waited until the curses had died down before turning to Mikey. "So where's Jade?"

"Hiding." Mikey chuckled. He looked Raph up and down. "Where's the kids?"

"With Leo." Raph gave his own deep chuckle. "He's…babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Oh."

* * *

"Jayden Hamato! You bring that back right now!" Leo called after the fleeing tot.

Jayden was scrambling away from his uncle as fast as he could; trying out his newly acquired walking skills. In one fist was a blue cloth – Leo's mask.

Leo scrambled after him as fast as he could with Dominick clinging to one of his legs. The middle aged turtle was rather clingy to him, refusing to let go.

"Jayden!" Leo yelled out as the young tot vanished under the porch. He ducked down on his knees, peering into the darkness and the loud giggles. "You come out of there right now."

"NO!"

Leo sighed at the new word they had just learned, listening to Mikey refuse to eat any vegetables. Now that was all they said. It was cute when they just randomly shouted it out but when they said it right after they were told to do something….

"Jayden…" Leo tried to keep the warning tone out of his voice.

_He's just playing – he won't get it dirty. He's just a tot; the most he could do is suck on it…_

The very thought of his mask, soaked in his sweat, in the young turtle's mouth sent a shiver of disgust through him.

_That's just gross._

"Please come out here." Leo begged.

"No!" There was a fit of more giggles from the darkness.

"Jayden - "

"No!"

"Don't make me come in there after you." Leo knew the threat was empty. His shell was too large and wouldn't even allow him to squeeze in. The best he could do was try and tempt the child out.

He could fight off herds of Foot ninjas and battle the Shredder. He could escape from alien prisons and take hostage leaders. He could lead his family and suffer through tortures, both mental and physical.

But babysitting? Give me the Shredder any day.

"Need help there Leo?"

Leo whirled around to see April standing behind him, holding the Miracle's lead rope loosely in one hand. She was smiling at him and Leo felt his cheeks flush. With a sigh, he moved aside, waving for April to take his place.

"Jayden?" April cooed into the darkness, using a motherly tone that even Leo felt himself drawn too. "Can you please come out?"

"No!"

"Jayden, Miracle wants to see you." April called out.

The fits of giggles stopped and blue eyes peered out, the only thing visible in the shadows. "Mir'le?" he asked.

"Yes, Mir'le." April smiled as the turtle scrambled out and latched onto Miracle's leg. The mare didn't even flinch at the contact or pressure – she just took it all in stride.

"She'll be good for kids." Leo murmured, watching the scene.

"I know." April replied. "If you really look, it's like she's protecting them like one of her own. She's defiantly not like normal horses…"

"No, she's not." Leo agreed quietly. He knelt down and scooped Dominick in his arms, cradling the turtle close to him. The olive colored tot cuddled as close to Leo as he could get, sucking on his brown pacifier.

"He's awful clingy today." April commented. "Where's Carley?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "She ran off somewhere with Jade."

"Those two could get into a lot of mischief alone," April gave Leo a look. "Was it wise to let them run off alone like that?"

"The most they'll get into is the chocolate. As usual."

"Usual?" April stuck both hands on her hips, giving Leo a look. "Leo, let's go find them."

"Fine." He turned around and made his way into the kitchen, expecting to see the young turtle with both hands deep in the chocolate batter bowl he'd made this morning. To his surprise, the bowl was still on the counter and there was no trace of chocolate covered Carley or a messy floor anywhere.

Leo felt panic clutch him. _Calm down_, he told himself. _She's just run off somewhere….where I don't know where!_

"Carley!" He ran through each room of the house, screaming his niece's name. Each room of the house was empty and each abandoned space sent more fear searing through the blue clad turtle.

_Where the shell is she?_

"Carley!" Finally finished searching the house in record time, he darted outside. His hands cupped his mouth as he called out. "Carley!"

He looked around, hoping for the familiar squeal or the blur of green. Everything stayed the same. The trees swayed gently as the wind started to pick up from the cool faint chill from the afternoon.

_No…no…not cool. _

He'd lost his niece.

* * *

**Yep - Leo's in deep trouble. **

**Please review! I need reviews badly! *does funny dance* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner - my computer had a virus so graciously downloaded by my little brother so my computer is a mess. Anyway, please enjoy this chap and I'll update again when I can. **

* * *

"Looking for someone?"

Leo spun around to see April….and she had Carley in her arms. He let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding and darted forward, snatching her from his friend. "Thank you so much April." He whispered. Even though she was in his arms, he still felt the fear that he could have lost her.

_Raph would've killed me_, he thought.

April smiled gently. "She was in the barn. When I went to go feed Miracle and the other horse, which Mikey named Pepper, by the way, and she was asleep in Miracle's hay feeder. "

"Was she okay?" Leo asked, eye's scanning her small green body for any marks.

"She's fine Leo. She was a bit startled though when I picked her up, but other than that, she's fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Are you okay Leo?" April asked, taking a step closer to the turtle.

Leo flinched under her green gaze. He knew it was no use trying to lie to April – that woman was like a lie detector. Casey never got away with anything, even though he was a horrible liar. "Gruber was in the woods."

April's eyes widened as anger and slight fear flickered in her green orbs. "Here? Is that where Pepper came from?" at Leo's nod, she sighed, crossing her arms. "So now what?"

"We stay out of the woods – at least the outer woods. In a few days I'm going to head over to the barn and see if they've left…"

"By yourself?" April asked.

"Yes."

"But Leo…you need to take one of your brothers with you. It's not safe to go alone!" protested April.

"I will not risk the safety of one of my brothers." said Leo in a low voice.

"Leo, you will take someone." April folded her arms, giving the eldest turtle a glare.

"I won't risk one of them!"

"So you're risking yourself will make them okay in the matter?"

"No!"

"Leo," She lowered her arms and let out a sigh. "It's not worth your life over this. There has to be some other way to check it out."

A grin slowly spread over Leo's face as his eyes widened. "I got it. But I'll need to talk to Don first."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Don yelled at his brother. They were ducked behind the small shed a ways from the farmhouse. April had gathered Don and the purple clad turtle met with Leo, hidden safely away from all wandering ears.

"I want to use Jade to sneak in." Leo repeated. "Think about it Don. She's small, black, and perfect at stealth. She's the perfect tool for sneaking in. You could attach a small camera to her collar or something – it's the perfect plan!"

"Leo, there's several things wrong with your plan." Don said patiently. "First off, training a dog to perform a mission like that takes months – years of training! Second, how do you know Gruber doesn't have any traps set around the place? Third all, if anything was to happen to Jade, Mikey and the kids would be deeply upset."

"I know that Don." Leo sighed. "But the threat against our brother is more important than some puppy, as much as I hate to say it. Mikey would eventually get over it."

"That's not fair Leo. We agreed to adopt Jade and that makes her part of the family. You can't just go risking her like that."

"Don, a puppy is nothing compared the safety of this family."

"She's part of the family too Leo!"

"She's a dog! You're my brothers!" his voice lowered. "Tell me Don, if you had a choice between Jade or Raph, or even the kids, who would you choose?"

"Raph and the kids without question." Don answered hesitantly. "But Leo, it still isn't right."

Leo huffed. "Fine, do you have any other suggestions?"

"Yes." Don smirked. "I'll go in instead."

"Donatello, that's not what I meant!"

"I know that Leo, but we can't risk anyone in our family." Don rubbed his hand under his chin. "I think I have an idea on that as well…" his light brown eyes lit up. "Yes, it will defiantly work."

* * *

"This had better be worth the money." Casey grumbled as he removed a small covered cage from the back of his car. There was a slight creak of something inside and the sound of movement.

"It will be." Leo chuckled as he took the cage from the grumbling man. "Thanks Case."

"Whatever."

Mikey cocked his head in confusion at his brother. "What the shell did you buy that Casey had to travel for hours to get?"

"This." Leo whipped away the covering from the cage. Inside the cage, sitting tall and proud, was a hawk. It was a dirty brown color with lighter brown wing tips. The golden beak was curved into a point and the eyes were black, taking in everything in a single glance. It's talons were sharp and curved while the long, powerful wings were tucked to the side. The hawk tipped his head to the side and let out a cry, shuffling around inside on it's hanging perch.

"He's amazing." Don leaned in closer for a better look. He'd seen them on nature shows, but never this close before. The bird may not be rainbows of colors, or striking in looks, but the power in the bird's stance was enough to send him in awe.

"He's a bird." Mikey rolled his eyes. "We see them all the time Don. Now Jade," he motioned to the small wolf puppy dozing in the shade of the porch. "Is amazing. What other animal runs when they hear food?"

Leo and Don rolled their eyes together before resuming looking over the bird.

"What's he for?" Casey asked.

"He's for spying." Leo answered, a glint in his chocolate eyes. "He's been trained to go over a certain distance and then come back to us."

"Huh?" Casey scratched his head.

Don let out a small sigh. Casey was defiantly Captain Clueless. "We are going to attach a small camera to his leg," he pointed to the deep orange colored leg. "And set him loose. He'll circle Gruber's place and then return to us with the camera. But just to make sure, I'll set the camera up to broadcast live feed back to my laptop in case something happens to him."

"Happens to him?" Mikey looked worriedly at his purple clad brother.

"I mean like he'll get sidetracked." Don recovered quickly. They all knew their was a chance that the bird could get eaten by a larger bird or predator, or that he could get shot down. It was unlikely, but still probable. So they weren't going to take any chances. "Anyway, the camera will send back live feed to us. I've also set up my computer to automatically record and save everything so if we need too, we can go back over it later."

"Sounds good." Leo put the cover back over the cage and handed it to Don. "Go and set it up. Mikey, you go distract Raph... take them to the pond or something."

"Why me?" whined Mikey.

"Because if Raph knew what we were up too, then it could cause a relapse." Don told him quietly. "We need you to do this Mikey."

"Why can't Leo?" Mikey folded his arms angrily. Why wasn't he allowed to have any action time?

"Can you see Leo asking Raph to go on a picnic?" Don asked dryly. "Hey Raph? Wanna go out for a swim?" he chuckled at the thought of their serious brother asking Raph to go out for a picnic or a swim. "Face it Mikey. Only you could pull it off."

"That's not fair." Leo shot Don a look. "Are you saying that it'll sound weird if I ask to spend some time with my brother?"

Don slapped his forehead with a groan. "Forget I said anything."

Leo face turned from mock horror to laughter. "I was kidding Don. I know what you meant... well, kinda anyway."

"Me too bro." Mikey chuckled. "We were just pulling you leg."

Don pulled the cage up his plastron, holding it to himself. "I'll be in the barn." he told them. "Case, I could use your help."

The human's eyes lit up. "Yes!" He crowed, pumping a fist in the air. "Brainy stuff!"

"No Casey." Don told him, their voices slowly fading from Mikey and Leo as they walked towards the barn. "I need someone to hand me tools and you're the only one who can tell the difference between a saw and a chainsaw."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Leo let out a sigh before turning to the youngest turtle. "Mike. You're on."

Mikey let out a forced breath before nodding and putting on a fake smile. "Here goes nothing bro." and with that, he made his way towards the house, up the wooden steps and into the house.

Leo waited until he was sure that Mikey was in the house and Don and Casey were in the barn. He didn't trust and bird with the lives of his family and that's why he got it. As a trick for the others. He only trusted one person to keep his family safe and that was him. Not some animal that's been trained to fetch.

He felt bad about deceiving his brothers like that, but he didn't have a choice. Don would no way in shell let him go alone and Leo would also never in shell send a brother in – only he was allowed to go. He had to make sure Gruber left – he had to make sure Raph was safe.

_Jade is just a dog... I'd send her in a thousand times if it meant keeping the others safe. I'd get Mikey a new puppy. It's not like there aren't thousands out there waiting to be adopted. _

With one last look around to make sure he was alone, Leo ran to the woods and into the shadows. The loud sounds from Don and Casey in the barn gradually faded and were replaced by the calls of the birds, the chirps and buzzes of insects, and the peaceful air.

Leo knew he should have paid closer attention to where he was stepping. He knew he should have been more careful. But he never thought a trap would be this close to the house... he never thought Gruber could plant it close without one of them seeing.

But he did.

Leo felt the light pain on his shins and the rough net close around him. But he never felt himself get hoisted high into the air and bounce before the net that trapped him swung on the long chain. He head got knocked against the trunk of the oak tree and then the light of the forest became the shadows of night.

The blackest night Leo had ever seen.

* * *

**you know the drill! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I feel really bad about not updating for awhile so here's another, chapter for you. Short, yes, but still a chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Leo was aware of when he came too was the smell. It smelled like the worst part of the sewers during the summer or the time when the toilet in the lair clogged up – the overwhelming stench was enough to make him gag.

He rolled over on his stomach, opening his mouth to draw in a ragged breath and hopefully cleaner air. But there was a problem…his mouth wouldn't open.

_What the shell….?_

Leo tried again, working his jaw muscles in a furious attempt to open his mouth. But no matter how hard he tried, it remained closed. Finally he gave up as he felt a warm liquid start to drip down his face.

_Open your eyes…open your eyes and find out what the shell is going on._ Leo forced his eyes open and immediately wished he hadn't. The gray and rusted bars was not something Leo wanted to wake up to every morning.

_But Raph had…_ he thought sadly. He was looking at the same thing Raph had for the past five years. And the sight was not welcoming.

He'd been inside the barn when they rescued Raph. He'd seen the suffering – the animals in pain and hurt. He'd seen it all and couldn't imagine waking up to that same sight everyday. But here he was, staring out through the same bars Raph had.

Moving around, he could feel his shell scrape up against the backside of the bars, telling him that the cage was small – way too small for comfort. How the shell did Raph not go insane here…

Leo twisted frantically against the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He could feel something rough wrapped tightly around his neck and he could only assume that it was a collar. Letting a muffled grunt behind his closed lips, he twisted, trying to find a way out of his bindings.

A cold voice that screamed insane spoke up that immediately sent shivers of fear down Leo's spine. Footsteps echoed down the concrete path of the barn and the place went silent as animals all crouched as far back in their cages as they could get, cowering in fear from the man that passed their cages.

Fear was so thick in the air, Leo swore he could take a katana and slice through it.

Gray eyes filled with insane ideas peered through the bars at Leo with a sneer on his face. "Hello turtle." He cackled.

Leo stayed silent, not able to say anything due to the muzzle strapped on his face. Seeing the jeering face in front of him made the guilt of not killing him when he had the chance even stronger.

_I'm sorry Raph….I failed you. I failed you as a brother._

_I failed._

As Leo watched Gruber view him with hard, insane eyes, he suddenly realized it may get his half wish – he may get to understand what Raph went through.

When Raph told him he would never understand, Leo wished he would be able to feel and share Raph's pain. He wished he could go up to him, embrace him, and just tell him that he understood what he went through. But he couldn't…then.

Now, when he was rescued, he would.

He just prayed it wouldn't take his brothers five years to find him, but regardless, if they were safe, he would wait a thousand lifetimes for them.

He would wait for them.

But even as he thought it, Gruber's laugh echoed in his head. Unstoppable fear gripped him.

_Hurry guys…hurry…_

* * *

"Casey, I said the wire cutters! Not the pliers!" Don huffed, looking at tool in his hand with annoyance. Casey stood behind, clueless, scratching his head in confusion.

"I did."

"No, Casey, I asked for wire cutters. You handed me pliers." Don turned around from the small camera he was working on, glaring at the human behind him, standing among a vast amount of different tools.

"What the difference?" he asked.

"The edges of wire cutters are sharp Casey. Pliers are flatter and just grab stuff." He resisted the urge to personally show Casey the difference on the human's confused face.

"Ohh…" His blue eyes lit up like he'd just won the Grammy's. "I'm smart." He looked pleased with himself.

Don resisted the urge to palm his forehead. This was why Casey and Raph got along so well – they break more stuff than they fix. He vaguely wondered how those two could work on their motorcycles easily and keep them in perfect shape but fail to know the difference between screws, hammers, and different tools.

The human mind was beyond him.

"Okay Casey, please hand me the small digital wire." Don turned back around, hunching over his work and holding out his hand expectantly. A second later there was a cool piece of steel in his hand. Don looked down and bit back his groan. "Casey!"

"What?"

Ladies and turtles, meet Captain Clueless.

"Casey, I asked you for the digital wire that'll send back feed to my laptop. You gave me a piece of barbed wire." He twirled the steel piece between two thick fingers.

"Difference?"

Don smacked his head against the table. He would never get done at this rate. "Casey," he mumbled. "The digital wire has plastic wrapped around it to protect the wires in it. You handed me wire, literally."

"Oh."

Don sat up. "Can you go get me Leo?"

"Why?"

"Because I need someone who can tell the difference between an acorn and a nut." He replied sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Leo!"

Casey scurried from the barn, muttering to himself about brawns and brains.

Don wiped his greasy hands on a rag, chuckling inwardly as Casey went to go fetch Leo. At least Leo would be able to tell the difference between two difference tools that didn't even look alike or sound alike. He gave the hawk a glance with a grim smile.

The brown head cocked its head, opening its beak and letting out a faint call. It's black eyes blinked and its feather ruffled as he spread his wings out a bit in his cage. The hawk spread its wings showing off tawny under-feathers.

Don stood up and made his way over the bird. Letting his hand rest on the bars, the hawk rubbed his head affectionately against Don's fingers stuck through the bars.

"You're lucky, you know that don't you?" Don whispered. "All you have to worry about it when your next meal is coming, not the weight of innocent lives, worry about death, or having to worry about your brothers."

"Don?"

Don turned around, removing his hand from the cage. Casey was staring at him, slightly pale and with wide eyes.

"What Casey?"

"Leo, I can't find him." Casey said in a shaky voice.

Don rolled his eyes. Casey was always so dramatic…he probably overlooked him easily. "Where did you look?"

"Everywhere." He yelled, his hands waving about in the air wildly. "He's not in the house Don!"

"Did you ask Mikey or Raph?" Don asked in a calm voice.

"No! They're missing too!"

Don let out a heavy sigh. He'd never known Casey too get so worked up about something simple. "Then that explains it?"

"It does?"

"Yes Casey," It was like explaining simple genetics to Mikey. "Leo obviously went on a picnic with Mikey and Raph."

"Oh…" His voice trailed off as he processed the new information. "But I honestly can't see him going off with them…"

That's true… "I'm sure he's fine Casey."

The human still didn't look too convinced. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, how about I go into the woods and find them?"

"I'll go!" Casey shouted.

Don winced, resisting the urge to cover his ears. "I think I'll be just fine alone. After all, there's nothing out there but woods, leaves and deer."

"Okay," Casey looked a bit hesitant but nodded. "Okay. Just call if you get into any trouble – like bears!" his blue eyes went wide again.

Don said nothing, only walked out of the barn. Without much thought, he made his way into the woods. But he didn't see trees for very long.

One second he was looking at sunlight.

The next he was looked at black.

* * *

** I know, another cliffie...mwhahahaha! review or else...LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well school and the fact that I am now leasing a horse has kept me from updates. That and a crappy computer :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy. **

**MelodyWinters is now taking commisions for her amazing artwork! Please visit her profile page or PM me and I'll point you in the right direction!**

* * *

"Pizee!" Carley demanded, throwing her small plastic spoon to the ground and into the mud and moss on the ground. Her lower lip was tucked out as she threw a fit. "Pizee." She whimpered.

Raph let out a sigh and reached over to retrieve the spoon. "We don't have pizza." He told her gently. Her let out another heavy sigh as her big amber eyes went as wide as a large pizza and they started to tear up. A big fat, salty tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pizee." The pathetic tone she used made Raph cringe. She was using the 'if you love me, give me what I want' tone.

"Don't fall for it bro." Mikey chuckled, tearing a ham slice from the package and rolling it up, handing one to Dominick who eagerly grabbed for it. Jayden was off playing with a caterpillar a few feet away.

"But do you see the look she's giving me?" Raph demanded, amber eyes meeting his daughter's own reflective orbs.

"Yes. Who's bigger?" Mikey laughed.

Raph gave a nervous cough. "Um…right now she is." He pointed as her extended lips and big eyes.

Mikey sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "You know, they're going to be handful when they get older."

"I know."

Mikey paused, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. The mayo oozed out from all sides, covering the cheese and ham. With a sigh, he set it back down. He knew he couldn't avoid it for any longer.

His brothers had had no chance in getting Raph to talk about what had happened. They'd heard the brief basics – pain and hurt – but nothing detailed enough to really let them know what had happened.

They all suspected that Raph had only told them the less painful stories. Mikey remembered cringing and crying when Raph had told them about what had happened to him – he couldn't even begin to imagine what Raph had gone through there, but they needed to know.

Talking helped…it always had. But this wasn't a normal kidnapping and torture by Shredder, Hun, or even Bishop. This was animal abuse for not what he was, but what he could be used for.

"Raph…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Raph didn't look up from Carley.

"What happened?"

Raph froze and Mikey feared he might have gone into shock. He could see sweat start to cover his face and run down his arms, wetting his palms. "Why do you ask?" he gulped nervously.

"Raph," Mikey wasn't even sure how to ask. How do you ask your brother to reveal painful memories that he would rather have forgotten? How do you ask him to visit the pain and whips and chains again? How do you ask him to talk about it…how do you ask him to describe it?

There were no words for what Raph went through. There were not words to make it right.

But there sure as shell were words of encouragement…peace…love…freedom…hope…

There were no words to take away pain, but there were words to help heal it. The scar would always be there, but the pain didn't have to be. And Raph was feeling the scar still.

"Raph?" Mikey prompted.

"Later." Raph whispered. "I'll you, everyone, later. It's time I did it anyway…"

"I'm sorry bro, it was too soon for me to ask." Mikey turned away. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and turned around, blue eyes wide.

"No, it was alright." Raph swallowed hard. "It…it won't be easy though bro."

"I know." Mikey met his fearful eyes. "But we're all here for you."

"I know Mike…I know." Raph smiled. "Thanks."

"Do you think…?" Mikey trailed off, looking suddenly uncomfortable. He had two questions to ask, and one was done. He just one last things to cover.

And this one to him, was harder.

Raph tipped his head to the side. "What bro?"

"That…I could help you…" he coughed. "Ya know…"

"No," Raph reached over and squeezed his knee. "What bro? You can tell me anything. You never had to be afraid to tell me anything."

His voice got soft and Raph had to strain to hear him.

"Do you think I could help raise them?" he whispered softly, blue eyes cast firmly to the ground.

Raph was surprised at the question. "Yeah bro, I thought you already knew that."

Mikey shook his head. "No…I didn't know." He whispered. "You were always so close to them, I didn't know whether you could….ya know, share them with us?" He thoughtfully bit the inside of his lip. "I want to help raise them. I want to be a part of their lives growing up."

Raph bit back a large laugh. "Mikey," He snorted. "It's hard for you to stay out of our lives. I highly doubt you could stay out of theirs." He motioned with his hand where his daughter had yet to give up on her pouting fest. "I mean really, who wouldn't want to be a part of their lives. I mean really, aren't they cute?" he smiled, shaking his head at his daughter who let another tear roll down her face.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Cute?" _Did my big brother really just say cute?_

"Yeah." Raph glared. "Why? You have something to say otherwise? You think my children aren't cute?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "It's just that…"

"What?" Raph demanded.

"Never mind." Mikey felt relief in his smile as he watched Raph attempt to outdo his daughter, who seemed determined to eat pizza. He was so happy to see Raph start to get some of his normal characteristics back, like glaring, which had always been a favorite.

_Come on bro…we're all rooting for you. One day you'll be normal. One day everything will be just like it was before…before you were taken from us. One day bro, you'll be yelling at Leo, urging Don to fix your broken shell cell. _

_One day you'll be chasing be around the lair._

_I look forward to those days bro…I really do._

Mikey watched as Raph tended to his children in such a gentle manner that only a parent could give. He knew the day he'd waited for would come sooner than he thought.

He couldn't wait.

Leo eye's dropped. He was tired…so tired. He'd just been pumped full of muscle relaxant. Way too much than what he needed and now he was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep…he had to stay awake for when Gruber came back.

There was a loud sound of metal striking metal and Leo flinched as the sound vibrated. Animals around him flinched and some crouched as far back into their cages as they could get while others let out pitiful whimpers and started to shake.

He'd heard Raph tell them about it…he'd heard him tell about the fear. But to actually see it sent fear down his spine.

_What the shell happened to these poor animals to make them like this?_

He heard a brief yell outside followed by loud curses and things falling everywhere. Leo winced, hearing a loud growl from whatever poor animal had just gotten added to their collection.

The barn doors slid open, hitting the sides with a loud slap. Leo winced, shutting his eyes tightly against the bright sunlight that flooded into the dark barn. He could hear growls and curses and the sound of a metal cage door opening, creaking annoyingly.

The growling got louder, until Leo felt himself start to shake.

_Wait…I know that growl…where the shell have I heard it before?_

Eyes opening, Leo felt himself pale and his heart start to race in his chest. They were trying to force another creature into a cage a few feet. The hands were bound behind the shell and the light brown eyes were narrowed in anger.

_No…bro…no….Donny._

* * *

Mikey finished packing up all of the leftover sandwiches, chips, and soda cans. The last thing he wanted was to litter…Donny would have his shell and give him an hour long lecture about how it affected the animals and everything.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

With a small look around to make sure nothing was missing, closed the basket lid and locked the small golden knob. Looking around, he saw a small green leg vanish behind a tree. Mikey chuckled, not really noting. The kids were crawling everywhere, playing in the leaves and with any spare bugs they could find. Raph had already stopped Carley from eating a worm, which she had insisted was a piece of spaghetti.

Mikey let out a heavy sigh as he heard Raph yell for Jayden not to stick something into his mouth…Mikey had no clue what it was and had a feeling he didn't want to know.

He was about to call out to Raph, telling him it was time to go, when a sudden scream split the air. Mikey knew that if he had any hair on the back of his neck, all of them would be standing straight on end. The scream was not something of joy – it was of pure fear.

He saw Raph's head snap up and his eyes widen. His head snapped from side to side, amber eyes looking all over for whatever had made that horrid sound.

Mikey quickly did a head count of all the kids. Jayden and Carley were all there, but there was no sign of the small brown-haired turtle.

There was another scream and Mikey dropped the basket and jumped towards the sound, no more than a green blur. Raph was already towards the sound, his amber eyes wide with fear.

The rounded the brush Mikey had seen one of the tots take only moments ago and they spun around….but there was nothing there.

Mikey's head snapped up at another cry, towards the top of the trees. There, hanging in a net a few feet above them, dangling from a oak tree, was a net and in it was the shaking form or Dominick.

Before Mikey could even think of how to get down, Raph had scurried up the tree like a monkey, hands and feet working together to get him to the branch where his son dangled. Mikey faintly realized Raph didn't have his sais to cut Dominick free – he had been afraid of anything sharp ever since he'd been home.

Mikey didn't have to wonder long cause Raph grabbed the knotted rope and heaved upwards with a grunt. Dominick let out another cry of fear as he was hoisted higher and higher up. Raph didn't have any breath left to comfort his terrified son – all his breath was being used to breathe. His strength wasn't up to full yet – probably wouldn't be for awhile.

"It's okay Dominick, it's okay." Mikey called up, his hands cupped around his mouth. "We're getting you out of there…just hold on buddy, K?"

After another minute of heavy pulling from Raph, his fingers finally grabbed hold of the entangled rope and heaved it up onto the branch beside him. One hand held his son firmly to make sure he didn't fall off while the other hand worked to undo the thick knot the held the net into the tree.

A second later, it slipped free and Raph carefully made his way back to the bottom of the tree and to the safety of the ground. Mikey had a throwing star in his belt and hiding it in his hand, he cut a hole in the net.

Raph reached through, not even noting the sharp object, and held his crying son close to him, gently rocking him to his plastron.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. Daddy's here…" Raph looked close to tears too.

Mikey felt Jayden and Carley both clutch his legs, looking up with confused eyes.

"Cry?" Jayden looking questioningly at his father then at Mikey. Mikey could only hold her hand. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Is he okay?" Mikey finally asked.

Raph gave a small nod, eyes closed as he let them drip down his face. "Yeah, he's okay. Scared but okay."

Mikey motioned for Carley and Jayden to stand close to their father as he inspected the area around them, looking for traps. He took a few steps and noticed a thin silver line stretched between two trees. Mikey walked carefully up to it and grabbed it.

His eyes went wide when he saw the line had already been broken. A few feet away, half hidden under leaves and branches was a broken net. Mikey carefully reached for it, grabbing it and lifting it away from the ground. Unlike the last net, it was completely torn to shreds like whatever it had caught, had been mad when it was caught.

Mikey lifted it up for Raph to see. He could his brother's amber eyes glaze over in fear and he gave a nervous cough.

"I'm going to take a look around…" Mikey told him softly. Raph gave him a nod and kneeled to the ground, embracing all three of his children. Mikey could see the tears falling down his face.

Carefully moving forward, Raph looked around. His blue eyes widened slightly when he saw a tree branch sprayed with a light coating of blood. Gently placing a thick finger on it, he could feel it was dried.

_Whenever it happened, it was recently,_ he thought as he let his hand drop back by his side. He looked around some more. Seeing nothing, he decided to go back an and investigate the area where he found the net.

The area was still muddy; leaves seemed to be stacked up in a big pile. Like they were trying to hide something…

_The trap_, Mikey thought angrily. In pure frustration he kicked out at the leaves instead of a tree like Raph would have done. _Used to do_, Mikey corrected himself. About to walk forward, he almost missed a small flash of blue.

Pausing, he turned around and gently pried of strip of blue cloth from a branch. Tears welled up as he clutched the piece of his brother to his plastron.

Leo…they got Leo.

Sniffling, he rubbed the tears from his eyes. He couldn't let Raph know…he had to go and rescue his brothers.

Straightening his shoulders, he marched back to where Raph and the kids were, sticking the blue cloth back in belt to hide it from his unsteady brother.

"Find anything?" Raph asked, looking up as Mikey emerged from the field.

"….No."

Raph looked relieved. "Good. So you think it was just wild animals?"

No, it was your brother. "Yeah Raph, probably." Mikey forced a smile. He hated lying but there was no other choice. "Ready to head back?"

Raph nodded, scooping up Carley and Jayden to his plastron. Mikey grabbed the picnic basket and scooped up Dominick. Raph started out first and Mikey followed. The orange clad turtle took one last look around before following.

_Be okay bro…I don't think we can take another Raph episode. At least I can't._

* * *

"Are you sure about this Mikey?" April hugged herself in the chilly night air, a purple sweater pulled tight around her thin frame. Her green eyes cast anxious glances at the dark sky and black forest. "It's kinda creepy out."

"I know." Mikey answered simply as he pulled his weapons into his belt and checked his supply of smoke bombs and throwing stars. He didn't know what he would need, but he wanted to come prepared. "But I have to go…if Don went out to find Leo and he hasn't come back yet…"

He gave a shudder at the thought of both brothers' in Gruber's hands. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of anything like that. He had to stay strong – it was up to him.

"Just…be safe Mikey." She whispered and drew the youngest turtle in for a hug.

"I will be April." He returned the hug; half wishing he could ask to take Casey with him. As much as he hated to admit it, the large man with the bat was brave, foolish yes, but brave. He wouldn't hesitate to rush in there and free the others and kill Gruber with his bare hands.

He just didn't have that in him…the only time he saw his furious side was when Shredder was about to kill his brothers. He had no qualms about beating Saki's head in…but he wouldn't have to see the pain on his face or the blood pooling out as he died. If he killed Gruber, he would see the man's face and Mikey would have to live with the fact that he took an innocent life.

_Innocent? He's not innocent – he's a cold blooded killer that deserves to go down!_ A voice inside of him screamed.

Gruber deserved to pay but Mikey wasn't sure if he could be the one to make him pay.

_Casey stays,_ Mikey told himself firmly before he could convince himself otherwise. He would not risk his life for something that wasn't even his problem.

It was up to him.

* * *

**Please review and visit my profile page for a new poll and VOTE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**We are sadly drawing to an end of this fic :D Please visit the poll on my profile page and a big thanks to Mikell and MelodyWinters!**

* * *

Leo blinked rapidly at Don, trying to get his attention from his cage. The purple clad turtle was literally stuffed into a tight cage. Bars pressed on him from all sides, forcing his knees to be tucked into his plastron and his arms scrunched up uncomfortably from behind his back. The muzzle on his face was too tight – Leo could see the faint trickles of blood running down his beak.

Letting out a heavy groan, he shifted around, knocking his knuckles against the concrete floor. There was no straw to hinder the sound from reaching his brother. After knocking a few times, he saw Donatello's eyes start to flicker open.

Don's eyes went wide when he saw Leo in the cage across from him. He let out a few muffled groans from behind his sealed lips before lowering his eyes, almost out of shame.

_I don't blame you bro…if anyone, I blame myself. I'm the one who got us into this – it's my entire fault._

With an inward sigh, he let his head fall back to the floor, resting it on the cool metal. He felt the sting from where they had darted him, just to make sure he was out. His head pounded from where it had struck the tree branch and he wished for aspirin and a comfortable bed to settle down in until it went away.

There was a knock on the barn door and everything inside went still. It was followed by three short, quick knocks before Gruber opened the door and motioned in a man.

"Mr. Johnson." Gruber said with a sly smile.

Leo felt himself pale as he exchanged scared looks with Don. This was the man that treated Raph like a horse…this was the man that stuck a bit with a spike in and used their brother like a plow animal.

And he was back.

_Take me…don't let him get Don_. Leo pleaded with himself as he watched Gruber exchange brief words with the man. Johnson looked annoyed with whatever Gruber was telling him and gave a sharp shake of his head. Gruber said a few more hands and Johnson brought his hand up to chin, giving it thought to whatever Gruber was telling him urgently. He finally shook his head and made a move to get back into his truck.

Gruber reached for him and grabbed hold of his sleeve. He was saying something rapidly to Johnson as though his life depended on it. Finally Johnson gave a small nod of his head and got into his truck, starting the engine and driving away, taking his fancy trailer with him.

Leo let out the break he'd been holding. Don was safe…he was safe. Johnson was gone.

Gruber marched back into the barn, his ugly face twisted into a scowl. He looked ready to kick a cage but decided against it, holding himself somewhat together.

"Stupid man…" Gruber mumbled as he grabbed a thick binder and flipped it open. Reaching for a stray pencil on a desk, he furiously scribbled something out on the page before letting both fall to the desk. He shot a death glare at Leo and Don. "Where is your brother?" he hissed, stepping close to Leo's cage.

Leo lifted his head from the concrete, meeting Gruber's flaming gray eyes with chocolate brown ones.

_Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you that?_

"You just cost me one of my most important customers!" Gruber hissed.

_So sorry about that…not._

"I need your brother back. He was already broken," Gruber muttered to himself, turning away from Leo's cage.

_He wasn't broken!_ Leo wanted to scream. His brother was on of the strongest he knew.

"I need to find out how to get him back within three weeks." Gruber fretted, nervously wringing his hands out. "Or else Johnson will stop buying from me."

_We wouldn't want that to happen now would we…or would we?_ Leo chuckled to himself.

Gruber shot Leo a death glare. "You realize how fortunate you are don't you?"

_Yes, just slightly._

"Mr. Johnson is one of my best customers not only because he rents out my most expensive products but because most animals I send there, come back in worse shape than how I sent them. If I thought they were broken – he really _broke_ them." He grinned wickedly. "I sent your brother there, with him still sending me death glares. He came back refusing to look up from the ground."

Leo felt chills run through him as he exchanged horror looks with Don. The purple clad turtle looked more ready to murder Gruber than anything, but Leo could still the fearful glint in all the anger.

He would have said more there was loud and frantic barking outside and muffled yells followed by whimpers from the dogs. Gruber ran to the door and tore it open, stepping outside. Drawing a small pistol from his pant pocket, he stepped outside.

There was a pistol shot and another muffled yell. Leo and Don both froze as Gruber pushed the door back in, his face a sickly grin.

"I have your brother." He smirked.

Leo and Don's eyes went wide.

_No…not Raph…not Raph._

Both of them know Raph couldn't take anymore. Being with Gruber again…it could be the thing that causes him to finally break. They just prayed it wasn't Raph.

Just not Raph.

* * *

"Where's Mikey at?" Raph asked, bouncing Carley on his lap. His eyes kept nervously darting to the clock on the far wall. It had been three hours and there was no sign of Mikey. Jayden and Dominick were both building small towers on the rug.

Or any of his brothers for that matter.

Normally he wouldn't be concerned because they were all three together. It was hard enough to take down one of them, but with each other, it was next to impossible. But the fact that April looked worried scared him.

"April?"

She cast green eyes on him. A nervous smile played across her lips. "They're fine Raph."

"Then where are they?" he demanded. "It was dark out when they left, but is just ridiculous. It's close to midnight."

"I know Raph, I know." She gave the clock her own nervous look.

There was a sound of footsteps and wood creaking. A second later the front door was eased open and a large muscular man stepped in. His blue eyes were downcast.

"Casey?" April whispered, taking a small step forward.

Casey said nothing as he peeled off his coat. As soon as it was off and hanging in the closet, he turned to the turtle and girlfriend.

"Casey?"

"There's…there's not sign of them." Casey shook his head. "No tracks or anything that showed signs of a struggle. No blood…"

"Then where are they?" Raph growled. "April, you talked to Mikey last. Where did he say he was going?"

April paled. "I'm…I'm not sure."

The lie in her voice was so obvious that Raph felt fear creeping up on him. She had a reason to lie…

"Casey," April's jerked her chin towards the kitchen.

Casey's shot Raph a nervous look before following her into the next room, away from Raph's hearing range. He could hear the murmuring of their voices.

Carefully setting Carley down on the floor beside her brothers, Raph crept towards the kitchen. Pressing himself against the wall, he listened in.

"April, where did Mikey go?"

"Leo and Don are missing." She murmured.

Raph had to hold back a gasp. _Missing?_

"For how long?"

"Almost six hours."

"Do you think he's okay? I know Don went to go find Leo because he needed someone else in the barn but I thought he'd be back by now."

"So Don went after Leo?" April's voice was shaking.

"Yeah. I thought they were in the barn. Leo left shortly after Don took the hawk into the barn."

"Left?"

"Yeah, he said he had business to attend too or something. He didn't say much, simply said he would back later."

"Business…" April's voice trailed off. "What could he be doing out there?"

"Ummm…."

"Casey!" April suddenly whispered, fear in her voice.

Raph felt himself start to shake at her next words.

Gruber…he was near? Gruber, the man who had kept him prisoner for five years – the man who had treated him like a pet and rented him out.

Trembling, he couldn't help himself but had to peak in to check on his kids. They were still there, playing happily on the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh, he went back to listening.

"Do you think they were grabbed?" April whispered fearfully.

_Gruber has my bros? No!_

Raph had to fight the urge to tear out of the door and into the woods – he had to find his brothers! He just had too.

"What are we going to do about it?" Casey whispered.

"We can't let Raph know." April told. "Remember what Don said, it could cause a relapse. We have to go after them."

"But how without letting Raph know?"

"You can't." Raph stepped into the kitchen. Casey and April both paled.

"Raph…hey." Casey nervously rubbed his arm, looking at the floor. "Did you hear all that?"

Raph gave a small nod.

"We went into another room so you wouldn't hear." April protested.

"Any news of my brothers is my business." Raph snarled. He was mad that they hadn't told him about his brothers, especially if Gruber had them. the very thought that Gruber had Mikey, Don, and Leo, chained up and in a small cage scared him more than when he'd been the one, caged and chained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled, taking a threatening step forward. Fists clenched tightly, shaking at his sides.

April held up her hands in a calming gesture. "Raph…don't. Calm down please!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Don was afraid you'd have a relapse!" April cried. "We didn't want to loose you again so we tried keeping Gruber a secret until we could do something about it."

Raph felt tears come to his eyes. "You still should've told me." He insisted.

"We're sorry. But we thought it was for your own good." Casey tried to explain.

"Good?" Raph snarled, eyes flashing. "You were so caught up in my own good that you failed to notice my brothers are missing!"

"Raph, just calm down."

"My brothers are in the hands of a monster!" Raph's voice was so loud, he saw the two humans wince. "Do you have any idea what they could do to them? Do you have any idea what he did to me?" he felt tears start to pool up.

April got quiet. They'd made a mistake and now they were paying for it. "I'm sorry Raph. We'll do everything possible to get them back. Everything."

Raph didn't say anything. They couldn't handle Gruber… they knew nothing about him. Nothing about how he acted. For the first few months after he'd captured Raph, security was so tight…

They didn't stand a chance. But he did.

_I'm going after my bros. I don't care if I have to stay with Gruber with the rest of my life – he's not getting to my kids. He's not getting to my brothers._

_He's not getting my family. _

* * *

Leo had struggled as hard as he could against the chains wrapped tightly around him at the sight of his brother. Mikey was carried in, struggling against four armed guards. His feet and wrists were tied tightly with rope and his mask serving as a gag.

"Another turtle?" Gruber eye ridges rose as he walked forward to inspect Mikey. He ran a hand over his shoulder, inspecting his muscular arms and strong body. "Where did you find him?" he demanded to one of the guards.

"Out back sir. The dogs caught him trying to get over the fence."

"Trying to rescues your brothers, were you?" he chuckled. "Why don't you tell me where your other brother is – where Raphael is?"

Mikey raised his chin, his blue eyes glaring defiantly_. Never_, his eyes said.

"Oh we're going to do this the hard way are we?" Gruber smirked. "Your brother did the same and look how he turned up. Tell me now and spare yourself pain and me the trouble."

Mikey wildly shook his head, letting out deep growls in the back of his throat.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me to spare yourself the pain, then will you tell me to spare your brothers?" Gruber motioned with one finger towards Leo and Don's cages.

Mikey stopped struggling and his blue eyes glinted in fear. He cast a terrified look over at Leo.

_Never bro…don't do it!_ Leo screamed inwardly, trying to tell his youngest brother through his chocolate eyes. _Don't do it…don't…_

He knew Mikey would have to choose. He could only hope Mikey would choose the right one.

* * *

**Yes, everyone in my fic has lost their minds :D**

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, I know I've been slacking off. Call it life - my horse, 6 new puppies in our house, a new boyfriend, and annoying friends. LOL**

**I hope you enjoy - big thanks to Mikell, my constant annoyance for updates ;)**

* * *

The owl outside stood perched on the roof, hooting in the moonlight. Jumping into the air, it flapped away at the sound of the window slowly creaking open.

Raph slowly eased the window the rest of the way open, letting it settle into place before stepping out on the old wooden roofing. Carefully letting himself out, he stepped out, staring at the woods that stretched for miles.

Somewhere out there, were his brothers. And they were depending on him to save them.

He cast one last sad look at the room and the baby beds set up around the room and their sleeping occupants. Jayden was snoring gently, his thumb tucked into his mouth. Carley was lying sprawled out, her blanket kicked aside while Dominick was snugly covered, and liking being covered in several blankets. His brown pacifier was in his mouth, moving in and out with each breath.

Raph gave a small sigh…it was harder than he thought it would be. He hated leaving his kids alone for even a second, but the thought that he may never see them again almost broke his heart and made his forget his mission altogether.

He'd left small notes for all of his kids in case he never came back. They were each in an envelope with each of his children's names on it. He'd left them on the dresser, along with a note explaining to April and Casey where he'd gone and why.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

_

Raph lovingly ran his hand over Carley's head. The small puffs of hair were soft under his fingers. He'd done the same thing with his two sons' only minutes earlier, running his hands over their shells and through their hair.

"_It'll be okay…" he murmured to his daughter. "If something happens to me, Casey and April will take care of you. They'll be your family."_

_He looked over at the note he'd left. It was a basic letter:_

_**Dear April and Casey,**_

_**I've gone to look for my brothers. I will free them, even if it means that I'll never come back. If something happens to me, take care of my children…my babies. I know that you'll treat them like your own – like your family. Please, just let them know everyday that I love them. I've left notes for them – please give it to them when they turn fifteen. **_

_**If anything happens to me, just never let them forget that I do love them and I always will.**_

_**Raphael**_

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

With one last final look over at his children, Raph carefully shut the window without a sound, blocking off the chilly breeze from entering the room. Turning around, he jumped down from roof, landing lightly on the porch below. His ankles hurt slightly after the fall, but he ignored the pain.

With trembling hands, he felt his belt for the objects he had just recently put in there. His sais, sharpened and ready, were placed in the rightful place at his side. It felt weird having them there again. He knew they belonged there but ever since he'd been rescued, anything sharp, weapons especially, scared him.

But now he had no choice. There was no way he could face Gruber and his goons with nothing – he had to be prepared.

The faint image of Gruber drifted in his mind, standing over him with a sick sneer on his face and a twisted gleam to his eyes. In his hands was a coiled rope…and then, before Raph's terrified eyes, the image changed into a knife, then a whip. One by one, the image changed into things Raph had grown to fear:

Collars…

Bridles and bits….

Harnesses…

Cages…

_Snap out of it!_

Raph shook his head, blinking back tears and calming his trembles. Now was not the time to loose it, he told himself firmly. Gruber's hold on him was over…he no longer had anything to threaten the turtle with.

With a deep breath, and one last look at his family, he made his way into the woods.

Every step felt like knives and every heartbeat felt like a blow to the head. It was all he had to keep going – to place one foot in front of the other.

_I have to do this…I have too. They came for me; I have to come for them._

He'd grown to respect the night – even at Gruber's, night meant safety and peace. Whenever it was dark outside, he wouldn't have to fear pain and humiliation. It was the light he was scared off. The sun meant another bruise to his body and another cut on his soul.

Feeling at home in the blanket of night that was wrapped around him, providing him more comfort than any weapon could, he dodged around trees and roots, jumping logs and weaving through branches.

He wasn't sure how long he had run – he wasn't sure how long he was caught up in the fantasy he was still fearless like he'd remembered being, but he saw the faint glow of a light in the darkness, just barely visible.

After a few more feet, Raph placed both hands on the large brick wall before him. It was high enough that no one could climb up but he was a ninja…

_Are you sure about this?_ A voice in his head hissed at him. Raph jerked up and felt his body start to gently shake.

_Yes…._

_You have kids to look after._

_But they're my brothers!_

_They left you with Gruber!_

_They were looking…they had looked for me…._

_But it wasn't enough. _The voice in head cackled. _They found you after five years – they didn't want you!_

_Yes they did! _Tears ran down his green cheeks.

_Fool! You're just a hindrance to them…they never wanted you._

_Then why did they come look for me? _Raph challenged.

_Your father was getting old and you missing put more age on the old rat then time. They wanted him to die happy…just leave them. They aren't worth it._

_They are…_

_Are they worth more than your life?_

…_.yes._

_Are they worth more than the life of your children?_

…_._

_That's what I thought. _The voice in Raph's head pulled away, feeling the victory.

Raph blinked himself away from the pull of the voice. It was wrong…he was a brother. And families never gave up on one anther.

_Yes. They are worth it…worth it all._

And with that thought still echoing in his mind, he back a few paces and took a running start, flipping over it and landing neatly on his two feet. The pain spread from his ankles and up his legs but he ignored it… his brothers needed him.

His family needed him.

_Hold on bros…hold on._

* * *

"Leave him alone!" Mikey screamed, bouncing against the chain around his neck. He struggled against the rope around his wrists, watching with horrified blue eyes as Gruber brought a long taser to Don's plastron. The blue sparks crackled against the current as Mikey let out another loud scream of rage as Don let out a muffled yell behind the muzzle, his body jerking against the chains.

"Are you going to talk turtle?" Gruber held the stick inches from Don's bruised plastron.

Mikey started crying. "Just leave him alone!" He begged. "Please!"

Gruber let out a huffy breath, hitting the button on the side of the taser, turning if off. "You're weak." He jeered. "You won't last as long as the others."

Mikey let his head fall, letting his tears run down his face and hit his plastron. He didn't know what to do – he had to choose between Raph or Don and Leo. He couldn't…

While Mikey had been forced to watch Don be tortured, Leo had been working on the straps on his muzzle, furiously rubbing the metal buckle against the side of the cage in an attempt to loosen it. The leather bit painfully into his skin and the metal piece around his beak was tight, forcing him to breath through his nose.

He could hear the scrape of metal against metal. After another few agonizing minutes, he felt something start to tear.

_Please…_

Pressing down hard, he forced himself to ignore the pain and worked hard on getting the buckle loose. A second later, there was a small clink as the small buckle loosened and fell free, the strap hanging. With a thankful prayer, he worked getting the rest off.

Rubbing his cheek against the concrete cage floor, he forced the metal piece off his mouth. Finally it lay abounded inches from his mouth. Leo drew back, opening and closing his mouth thankfully as he drew in more blessed air.

"Mikey?" Leo gaped, looking worriedly at his youngest brother.

Mikey slowly raised his head and Leo could see the tear tracks on his face, staining his mask a dark orange. "Leo?" he whimpered.

"Mike, it's okay." Leo whished more than anything he could hold his youngest brother in his arms and wipe away the tears that were still dripping down his face. "It's okay."

"No…"

"Mike, you can't let him get to you." Leo cast a look over at Don. The purple clad turtle was still in pain from the taser, but he was nodding too, giving Mikey sad brown eyes. Like Leo, he wished he could ease his little brother's pain.

"I'm sorry Don…"

Don gave a fierce shake of his head. _Don't blame yourself bro._

"I don't know what to do Leo!" Mikey was starting to panic.

"Calm down to start out with." Leo hissed. "Mikey, don't worry. April knows where we are – they'll come."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that turtles."

Leo whipped his head around to glare at Gruber, a deep growl for forming his throat at the sight of the man.

"Ah, I see you got your muzzle off turtle." Gruber noticed with a frown. "How did you manage that?"

Leo didn't answer, only continued glaring. Every second he was staring at the man, he felt more frustrated than ever that he was unable to help his brothers.

_I dare you to touch my family again…I dare you…_

"I think it's time for round two." Gruber grinned wickedly.

Leo felt his eyes go wide at the brander in Gruber's hand, smoking hot, small puffs of steaming rising from the tip. "No!"

Gruber brought the brand close to Don's shoulder. The olive colored turtle's eyes were wide with fear as he recognized the symbol on the end – the letter G entwining a horseshoe.

"No! Leave him alone!" Mikey screamed.

The brand was only inches from Don's shoulder and the turtle could already feel the heat from the tip. Clenching his eye lids shut, he prepared himself for the pain and for the smell of melting flesh.

"I don't think so." A rough voice said from the barn, the Brooklyn accent as clear as the moon in the night sky.

"Raph!"

* * *

**Reviews are good :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Mikell for beta reading!**

* * *

April slowly crept up into the room where Raph and the kids were sleeping, Casey close on her heels. She knew the red banded turtle was upset with them, and he had every right to be. But April just didn't feel right leaving it till morning.

"Are you sure about this Ape?" Casey whispered as they paused outside the door.

April gave a nod. "He was so mad Casey…didn't you see the look in his eyes?"

Casey let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I did." He straightened himself. "Okay, let's do this."

"Raph?" April raped her knuckled gently on the wooden frame, then waited for the rough voice on the other side.

Silence met their ears.

Exchanging confused looks, Casey knocked himself. "Raph?"

There was still no sound inside.

Casey reached down and jingled the knob. The door was locked…

"Casey?" April gave him a lost look as she fished the key to the rooms out of her pocket. Holding up an old, golden skeleton key, she stuck it in the lock and gave it a gentle turn. With a quick, the door swung open.

"Hold on babe, let me go first." Casey held out his hand as he stepped into the room. The three baby beds were still tucked around the room, surrounding the large bed in the corner, where Raph had insisted they be, close to him.

"Raph…" April's voice broke as she stared at the empty bed. The covers hadn't even been turned down, showing them that Raph hadn't even slept in the bed. With a quick peak in the three smaller beds, they all still held three sleeping babies.

"April, come here." Casey's voice was shocked as April quietly scurried over to him. He was standing over the dresser drawers in the closet, the top shelf open slightly. The pair of weapons that had been stored in there were gone.

April felt her hand fly to her mouth in shock.

But the empty drawer was not what caught her eye. It was the envelope on the top, labeled with Casey's and April's name on it. The envelope it's self was large. With a shaky hand, April reached inside and pulled out the folded up paper.

With tears in her eyes, she read the small, yet straight to the point letter from Raph. Tearfully, she handed it off to Casey to read.

While he read it, she pulled her arms around herself and walked to the window that overlooked the property.

_Raph had gone out…alone…to face Gruber and rescue his brothers. I can't believe he did that…_

"April, did you read this last part?" Casey asked, shocked.

April could only nod. "Yeah… we could become parents Casey." The thought sent shivers through her.

_No…we can't be parents. They are Raph's kids…Raph's._

"We have to save them Casey." She whispered.

Casey was already putting on his gear, slipping on his large bag behind his back and his hockey mask over his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Raph!" Mikey stared in shock at his brother.

The red clad turtle stood in the doorway of the barn, the outdoor light a spotlight on him. Both sais reflected in his hands, and his mask was tossed lightly over both shoulders. His amber eyes were focused and sharp.

"Well, well, well…" Gruber smirked, turning away from Don. He still held the brander in his hands. "Looks like my pet has come home."

"I'm not your pet Gruber." Raph hissed, taking a threatening step inside. Leo noticed that his eyes stayed on Gruber's face and away from his hand. "I never was."

"Uh-huh." Gruber never let the smirk leave his face. "And did these "brothers" of yours tell you that?"

"Your lies mean nothing to me now." Raph growled. "You don't own me…you don't control me now."

"Oh don't I?" Gruber smirked and started swinging the brander around; making sure Raph had a clean view of it.

Leo paled when he saw Raph's eyes glint in fear…he could see his brother's eyes follow the brander around, and sweat start to pour down his face.

_No…he wasn't ready. You weren't ready bro – you shouldn't have. No Raph…no._

"Don't believe it Raph!" Mikey yelled. "Don't!" he could see his brother was starting to get scared – starting to break again. "Don't bro!"

"Oh yes. Remember Raphael, I owned for five years. Remember?" Gruber pulled a leather object out of his pocket, and started to swing it around, like he did the brander.

"Here are your tags, animal."

Raph let out a muffled cry as a large, and heavy collar was buckled tightly around his neck, nearly cutting off his air supply. Tags jingled from the hook.

"This is so you'll always remember turtle…You are mine!"

Raph jerked back as though he'd been stung as the memory flooded into his mind. The collar had strangled him…he'd worn it for three years.

"Ahh, you're remembering, aren't you?" Gruber smirked. "You remember this." He started to play with the collar, tossing it back and forth. "I remember it very well. Don't you?"

Raph felt himself start to shake.

_Master…_

He could feel himself start to give in – give in to the man who'd owned him for five years. Gruber was holding the collar and the leash couldn't be too far behind.

_He is your master! Bow to him! Do you want to get hit?_

Raph felt his knees start to shake as they slowly started to get to the floor. The grin on Gruber's face widened.

"Raph, don't!" Leo yelled. Don was giving his own muffled protests behind his muzzle.

"Who am I turtle?" Gruber whispered.

_Say it!_

"M…Master." Raph whispered, starting to bow his head.

"No!" Mikey jerked on his chains. "Raph don't listen to him! He's not your master! You're not his pet!"

Listen to your brother…you're not his pet!

_Gruber is your master! Bow to him!_

_He is not in charge. You are not his slave._

_Master!_

_Freedom!_

Raph shook himself…there was just too many voices going on at once – too many choices. He felt his sais slip from his grasp and hit

the floor with a clank. Part of Raph wanted to kneel while the other part, the weaker part of him, wanted to fight.

"Still fighting the truth turtle?" Gruber snickered. "Perhaps this will help jar your memory."

Raph paled as a bridle was shoved into the air.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Raph had to bite back a scream as the muzzle on his face was jerked off, the metal circle drawing more blood.

"He looks to be in fine condition." Johnson murmured to Gruber. While Gruber held the muzzle, Jonson held his own leather contraption in his hand. Raph forced his parched mouth open, drawing in blessed air for the first time in months. His lips were dry and baldy cracked, blood coating most of his beak.

"Are you sure he'll be suitable to my needs?" Johnson shifted from foot to foot, giving his wristwatch a quick check.

"Of course."

"Well then please have him loaded into my trailer." Johnson instructed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Of course sir." Gruber motioned with his hands towards three of his guards. Raph could only tremble as he was lifted up and carried outside. Squinting against the bright sunlight, he saw the fancy truck and trailer. The trailer door was opened, revealing a dark interior. With a small whimper of protest, Raph was thrown in and the doors sealed.

To Raph, it was night all over again. He couldn't see any windows, which normal trailers had, so he was stuck in pitch blackness. Time all seemed to roll together, and all Raph was aware of was the bumps of the trailer and the rushing of wind outside. It seemed like ages before the trailer rolled to a stop and the rocking ceased.

Raph pressed himself against the far back, whishing he could become part of the shadows as the doors creaked open and light streamed in. Shielding his eyes with his elbow, he could feel rougher hands lift him up from his crouched position. The only difference was their hands were gloved – hiding every scar and rough mark on the hand.

"Open your eyes, turtle."

Raph forced his eyes open immediately. The pain of the sun was nothing compared to the pain of the whip, which Johnson carried loosely in one hand. He quickly looked to the ground, avoiding any eye contact.

"What the heck is that?" one of the men holding Raph murmured.

"This is a mutant…a freak." Johnson smiled, while Raph cringed under his gaze. He knew what was coming.

And all he could do was wait.

* * *

The leather harness came first. Raph's collar was cross-tied between two posts while two men brought forward a heavy leather harness. Two small chains attached to his collar while another one held his arms to his sides. Two leather straps crisscrossed his shell, in front and behind and it all connected through a complicated series of straps and chains, all running together.

Johnson himself came forward the second time, the same leather set in his hands that he had in the barn.

Raph barely had time to blink before a set of gloved hands forced his jaws apart, forcing his heads back. A harsh metal piece was forced in and another leather strap buckled behind his head. As the hands released their grip, he realized in horror what it was.

* * *

"Get moving turtle!" a voice screamed.

Raph threw himself forward into the harness. The bit in his mouth made it harder for him to pull – he wasn't able to draw in enough air, the metal piece blocking off his airway.

Feet digging into the soil of the ground, Raph threw his whole weight forward, praying the heavy machine behind him would move. Sweat poured down his body within five minutes and his eyes were nearly closed for the dust and grime that flew in them and with his hands bound to his sides, it was impossible for him to clear them.

"Stop turtle!"

Raph felt himself scream in pain as something sharp dug into the roof of his mouth, sending blood splattering out. Head jerked back, Raph felt tears come to his eyes as he realized what it was.

There was a spike on the bit.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Gruber smiled at Raph as the turtle let tears fall down his face. He knew, in great detail, what Johnson had done to the turtle and he knew the turtle was remembering it.

Everything.

"I can see you now turtle…" Gruber chuckled, leaning back lightly on the heels of his feet. "You cowering at Johnson's feet, begging for the chance to lie down. You begged to be put out of the scorching heat during the day….you begged for simple shade. You begged." He emphasized the last word. "Why in the worlds would your brothers want you back now? Tell me why they would want a weak freak like you….a weak animal."

"You're not an animal Raph!" Leo shouted, tears streaming down his face. They all knew Raph was holding something back from them – now they knew what.

He was afraid they would reject him because of his fear – because he was afraid.

"Oh Raph…" Leo watched with a tearstained face and a crumbling heart as Raph's shaking increased into large trembles of fear.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey cried. "Please just leave him alone!"

Gruber didn't turn to look at the youngest turtle. "See? Why would they want you? They already have him to worry about. You're weak. You're a hindrance to your family. They don't want you…Nobody wants you."

Leo growled. "Gruber, you shut up!" He screamed. "Raph, it's not true! You're not a hindrance! You're not weak! You're strong – you're a ninja!"

"You're nothing but an animal…a pathetic, worthless, piece of trash. Nobody wants you. Nobody loves you."

Raph staggered back, feeling himself being torn in two. The part of him that wanted to fight was growing stronger, like a flame with fuel being added to it, but it was still far away enough from being a blazing roar.

"No…" he whimpered. "Please leave them alone. T-take me."

Gruber smirked. "Good…good boy." He pointed to his side. "Here."

Raph took a few hesitant steps forward before he saw Leo's eyes looking at him.

_No…I can't let them down._

_He does not own me._

_He does not control me._

_I am free…_

_I am Raphael._

_

* * *

_**I am currently on the run from angry authors and very peeved off turtles. Mainly Raph. *glances over shoulder* reviews would be nice...preferably before a certain turtle find me.**

**Raph: Hey you!**

**Katie; *runs like shell* Review! and don't forget to check out my poll...  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Almost done...**

* * *

Raph trembled; his breathing coming in short, forced gasps. His terrified amber eyes were hidden behind green eyelids. His plastron rose and fell with each breath.

_Calm down Raph – just calm down._

Peeking out through one eyelid, he could see Gruber still standing before him. Gray eyes silently taunted him as the bridle, brander, and collar still dangling from his rough hands. Even then, Raph could see the whip and rope, chains and iron fists, dangling along with the rest of torture devices.

"Here. Now, pet." Gruber growled. "I'm loosing my patience and you know what happens when I loose my patience."

Shaking, he remembered the day. Gruber has lost it… Raph hadn't obeyed fast enough and he was starved for a week.

"Pet…" Gruber's tone was warning.

"N…no." Raph chocked out.

"No?" Gruber sounded amused. "Turtle, this is not Amy that you're dealing with here. This is me."

Leo's eyes went wide. _Amy? Who the shell was Amy? Was she a nice "owner"?_ He made a mental note to talk to Raph about it later – when they were out of this mess.

"Listen turtle, you obey me and I may spare your brats a vet visit."

Leo growled inwardly at the cruelness in his tone. _How dare that man threaten my brother's children. Come on Raph! Fight it!_

"Leave them alone." Raph tried to bite back a whimper. "They aren't a part of this."

"Or aren't they? You know, it would have just been another week until I had them branded."

"No…no…"

_Brand? That man would brand children?_ Leo struggled harder against his restraints. He would never get his hands of the innocent lives they sheltered – they would never know the smell of burning flesh or the pain of melted skin.

"Yes, turtle. Come here."

"I…I don't have too." Leo could tell Raph was forcing out the words. "They're safe…safe."

"Safe?" chuckled Gruber. "Tell me, how long would they last without you? A few days? A week?"

_They don't know about Casey and Ape…they'll be safe. He won't find them and assume them dead after a few days… they'll be safe…_

Raph kept that thought secure in his head, locked away, along with pictures and cherished moments of his children, brothers, father, and friends.

_They'll be safe…no matter what happens to me._

"Leave my family alone!" Raph snarled. His voice suddenly got a boost of confidence at the thought that Gruber would never touch his family again. "If I go without a fuss, will you leave my family alone?"

Gruber raised an eyebrow. "Will I leave them alone? You are pets, meant to be caged up. Your offer is simply not good enough – no, I need something that will last me. You are wearing down fast…too fast. Your children will provide me with more money for quite a few years."

"My children are still too young to be worked for a long while." Raph growled. "Even you're not that shell-brained! You know that if you work one when they are too young, they will break a lot faster. They will be useless within a few years. I'll still be good for another thirty or forty."

Leo blinked. What his brother really talking about his children like that?

"Take me now and I'll work without a fuss for the rest of my life." Raph held out his hands, like he was expecting cuffs to be wrapped around them. "Please." He bowed his head.

Gruber laughed and nodded for one of his guards. The man came forward with a pair of cuffs and hobbles as Mikey wailed, tears running in rivers, as he jerked, using every muscle in his body to get away and get to his brother.

"Don't Raph! Don't do it!"

Raph said nothing, only let the chains be wrapped around his wrists and his ankles hobbled together. His whole body was covered in a thin sheet of shiny sweat as it shook. He had to shut his eyes tightly as the familiar leather was wrapped around his neck.

"Good boy…"

Leo had to shut his eyes as he watched Gruber run his hand over his brother's head like a dog that had performed well.

_This is wrong…Raph is not giving up. Raph is not letting this low-life beat him._

Mikey wanted to be sick as he watched Raph give up with no fight. This wasn't the brother he remembered… this wasn't the brother he wanted. He wanted his brother back.

He wanted Raph back.

_I swear Gruber when I get out of here, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on my brother._

Choking back the bile that threatened to come up, he watched as the men put the collar back on his brother then threw him in another small cage. Locking the door shut, he waited in silent tears as they cleaned up a few messes before leaving the barn.

Leo stayed silent; glaring at his brother in what Mikey wasn't sure was shock or anger. He could relate, not sure whether to be furious at Raph for doing that do them or happy that the kids and Casey and Ape were safe.

Through the whole thing, Raph's eyes stayed firm on the floor.

When the door slid close and the lights went out, Leo finally voiced his thoughts.

"Raph…" his mouth was suddenly dry. "Why?"

"Why what?" He finally looked up.

"You…you gave up."

"No."

"No?"

Raph shook his head. Struggling around, he drew something out of his leather belt. Leo's eyes went wide as his brother held up a small key.

Twisting around, he drew the key awkwardly to his bound feet and inserted it. After a few twists, the sound of the shackle unlocking brought tears to their eyes. The hobblers fell to the floor, hitting the floor with a resounding clank.

After five minutes of frantic struggling, Raph stood outside his cage. Quickly making his way over to Leo, he freed his eldest brother.

As Leo climbed out of the cage, he embraced his brother in a huge hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Raph had come and conquered the fear he had.

He had rescued his brothers.

Just like he'd planned.

* * *

Don gratefully rubber his beak, where the muzzle had cut into his skin. His brothers were all gathered in a circle, all of them grateful beyond words, just not sure what to do anymore.

"So now what?" Mikey asked softly, looking around.

Everyone turned to Raph. This was his time…his revenge.

"We take care of him." Raph whispered. "We take care of Gruber."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. More to come soon! That is of course, with reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm just about done with this story :D**

**No, they don't belong to me... *sigh*  
**

* * *

"And you're sure you guys are okay?" April demanded over the phone, handing Carley a block which was out of her reach, her tiny fingers reaching eagerly for it. She took it with a twinkle in her amber eye and added it to her teetering pile of blocks.

"We're fine April." Mikey's voice never sounded so good to April as it did at that second.

"No bruises? Cuts? Bleeding?"

"No, we're fine."

"Are you sure?" She could hear the slight tremor to his voice.

"Yeah. It was just a close call, that's all."

A very close call by the sound of his voice. "Well, okay." She gave Casey a thumb up. The man let out a sigh, head falling into hands. He was trying hard to control his breathing, as April was trying to slow down her racing heart.

"April, we're all fine." She could hear murmuring on Mikey's line. "Yeah, okay. April? Raph wants to know if the kids are okay?"

"They're fine!" April yelled, her hand snatching a falling vase from midair. Dominick had bumped against the shelves, his hard shell rocking the valuables.

"What was that?"

"Dominick." She huffed, replacing the glass. "He just bumped into something. Let Raph know we're fine – everyone is."

"Good."

April heard Mikey mutter to his brother and she could hear Raph's relieved sigh. He'd given up a lot, she thought, to protect his brothers. He'd given up being a father…

"We'll be there in an hour or so April. Can you have the infirmary set up for us?"

"Infirmary? For what?" She tightly gripped the phone, her heart starting to pound again.

"Don just has a few scrapes." Mikey said reassuringly. "Leo too – nothing serious."

"From what?"

"….a muzzle." Mikey spoke so softly, April had to strain to hear him.

_Oh Mikey…_ "Besides that?"

"Just a few face scrapes. Don might have a few burns…"

"Burns!" April yelled as Casey shot her a surprised look. "I thought you said you were all fine!"

"We are! They aren't serious April."

"If you're sure…" She wasn't convinced.

"We. Are. Fine." He emphasized each word. "Can you just have some disinfection and Aloe Vera ready?"

"Sure Mike." She sighed. "See you in a few."

"Everything okay?" Blue eyes met green.

"Besides a few scrapes and burns, they're fine." April replaced the small shell shaped device in her purse. "Besides that, they're fine."

"Good." Casey rumbled, holding Jayden to his chest. "At least they're all safe."

"Gruber got away though."

"What?!"

"He got away." April shuddered at the thought that the man was still out, still able to hurt animals.

Still able to hurt Raph.

"What? How…how?" Casey stuttered. He'd seen his buds fight and he knew that if the Foot didn't stand a chance, there was no way that a regular human should. "How did he get away with all four of the guys there?"

"Raph showed up later Casey," April murmured. "From how Mikey said it over the phone, I take it that Raph saved theirs lives. Don has a few burns and both he and Leo have some cuts, most likely from chains and…and…muzzles."

Casey swore softly, hoping the kids hadn't heard him. Raph would have his hide if they did and started repeating it.

"I need to go set up the lab." April stood up, murmuring to herself. "Can you watch the kids for me Casey?"

"Sure can babe." He flashed her a smile. April seemed distracted, not bothering to retort to Casey calling her babe.

_She must be distracted…_ Casey thought to himself as he watched his girl move off into the other room. _She sure as shell is purdy…_

Shaking himself out of his fantasy, he drew his attention back to his buds kids. They were all playing somewhat happily.

Carley thought that it would be funny to throw bricks at Dominick. Jayden responded by poking his sister in the knee with one tiny finger while Dominick just ignored it all, too focused on getting his blocks to stay upright.

_Just like them,_ Casey thought, amused. Raph would get mad, start chucking things and Leo is the only one who had enough guts to stand up to him. Don and Mikey would just ignore it all.

"Okay guys," He stood up. "Who wants to go outside?"

He was met with three blank stares, amber, blue and brown. Carley let out small giggle, as though she found it all extremely funny. Jayden and Dominick just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Hey Nicky," Casey scooped Dominick up, holding the toddler to his chest. The small green head burrowed down, gazing up with adorable brown eyes. "Ya like that? I'm thinking ya need a nickname and while Dominick is a good name and all, I think ya need something shorter. Nick, has a nice ring." He smiled. "What do ya think?"

Nick simply stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking contently while gazing up at the man holding him wild mild curiosity.

"Come on guys." With his huge arms, Casey easily gathered the other three up. With squeals, he carried them all outside.

The sun was just perfect, shedding a warm layer of heat on the occupants below. A cool breeze made it bearable. Something moved out in the forest and Casey barley gave it a glance.

"Just deer." He muttered to himself, watching the small turtles play in a pile of leaves they'd built the other day.

"Wrong sir."

Casey spun around, his hand reaching for his hockey stick which wasn't there. His blue eyes went wide and he could swear his jaw was somewhere near his beltline. Before him was the man he'd only seen on the internet…only been described to him in detail.

The black hair and pale gray eyes sent chills down his spine.

"Hello sir." Gruber stuck both hands deep in his pockets. He gave the small playing turtles, who'd failed to notice him, a small smile. "I see you have my pets."

"Pets?" Casey decided to play it dumb.

"The turtles." Gruber motioned with his hand. "They were stolen fro me, you see."

"Stolen?" Casey had to bite back a sharp retort. "Pal, they weren't stolen. They were returned to me."

"Returned? Ah, you must be one of their human friends." Gruber smiled. "Good then. Taking you down should be easy."

Casey took a defensive position in front of the three small turtles. "Ya have to get through me first." He growled. Nobody could pull of the death glare like Raph, but he prayed it was close enough.

Gruber motioned with his hand and three more men appeared out of the bushes. Each wore a gruff looking face and one held a small, carrying cage, the kind used to transport dogs.

"Take them!"

Casey lunged forward, grabbing a man around the waist in an all out tackle. Both human fell to the ground. Casey only felt like he'd started when he felt a small pain in his thigh. With a small moan, he looked down in time to see the man he'd tackled remove a hypodermic needle, the cylinder tube empty.

"Crud." Casey slumped to the grass, feeling all his energy drain from him. By now the kids had noticed Gruber and were huddled together, crying softly. Dominick had his small green head hidden in Jayden's plastron, as though he could protect him. But the biggest turtle was looking at Gruber with large, fearful blue eyes. Tears were running down their faces.

"There now." Gruber walked boldly up to them, a grin twisted on his face. "I won't hurt ya." With a quick jerk, he grabbed Carley by her arm and lifted her into the air, her weak grasp torn away from his brothers. She let out a fearful cry before she was dumped into the cage. He was reaching for Jayden when Casey heard a glorious sound.

"Let go of my children!"

Casey wasn't sure what came first but all he saw was a streak of green and red and a large grunt as Gruber dropped Jayden to the ground, falling a few feet away himself, the blur poised on top of him.

A few feet away, Don, Leo, and Mikey were taking care of the other goons, their weapons all out. Leo had a look of pure fury on his face. Don's was only slightly better. Mike's face was expressionless, not showing any emotion as he brought a goon to the ground with a solid crack to the head from his nunchuck.

"Raph wait!"

All eyes turned to the red banded turtle. His face was twisted into a mess of fury and rage. His amber eyes were wild, screaming revenge.

And to Gruber's throat was his sai, the blade already pressing into the neck.

Blood trickled out as the blade only dug in deeper. And Raph's face showed he wasn't going to be letting up any time sooner.

* * *

**Finally the revenge... will Raph let him go or finally get his revenge on the man? You choose :D **

**Please review!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Leo had his katana at an arm's length, watching as his brother with wide eyes. Mikey and Don stood behind him, each of their weapons held out before them. Their eyes were narrowed, blue and light brown, and their muscles trembled, waiting for Leo's signal… his sign to attack.

"You…you came." Raph hissed through clenched teeth. He pressed his sai harder into the skin. Blood trickled down the neck.

"They're mine." Gruber gaped, his mouth open and his chest heaving under Raph's weight. His throat was dry as he rasped out the words.

"No." Raph leaned farther down, putting most of his weight behind the blade. "Never. They will never be yours…ever." He spat out the words like a curse.

"Raph…" Leo said softly, replacing his katana in the sheath. "Let him go." He had to force out the words. Even to him they sounded stupid but reason and honor overpowered his revenge filled desires to watch the man choke on his own blood, the blade of his brother pressed into his neck.

"Leo?" Raph swung his head towards him. His eyes didn't hold the same look when he was looking at Leo. His eyes were confused – like the eyes of a lost child in a city. He wasn't sure…

"Leo." Mikey whispered, his blue eyes flickering towards Leo and then to Gruber. Within the few seconds it took to move from Gruber to Leo, they went from baffled to rage.

"Let him go Raph."

"Why?" Raph regained his control.

"Because Raph. You're better than that… you understand honor."

"Leo, honor can shove it if it means protecting my kids." His voice sounded so sure that Leo wasn't sure if it was still Raph.

"Leo, he needs to do this." Don said quietly.

Leo shot the purple banded turtle a surprised look. While Don wasn't normally the revenge filled, anger-driven turtle of the group, he had his moments. But Leo was sure that if not Mikey, Don would at least agree with him. "Don, it isn't right."

The turtle looked away, his purple mask moving softly with the turn of his head. He couldn't look his brother in the eye anymore. He'd just agreed that death needed to claim a victim.

That revenge needed to be fulfilled.

"Leo, he needs too." Mikey spoke up.

"No." Leo ducked his own head. "Raph. Don't."

"Why Leo?" Raph growled, applying more pressure. "Give me one good reason why I should let this scum-bag go free. Cause I can't think of even half a good reason."

"Cause you're better than him Raph." Whispered Leo. "Don't stoop down to his level. Don't bro."

The words seemed to cut into Raph like a knife. He drew his weapon away from Gruber's throat as the eldest turtle went on talking – reassuring.

"Raph, if you hurt him, you're no better than he is. He hurts because he can. Gruber does what he does because he's a monster. He's nuts Raph…and you're not. You're a ninja, a Hamato.

You're not a monster."

Raph slowly, as though each movement was a mountain to climb. With slow movements, he replaced the sais in his belt. He got to his feet, his breath labored. Both hands shook like earthquakes and sweat ran down him like rain.

"Leo, are the kids okay?" Raph finally asked.

"They're okay." Don answered. He's already freed Carley from the dog crate and had all three small turtles huddled in his arms. They were shaking badly, fear radiating off them.

By then, Casey felt the drug in his system start to wear off. Struggling to his knees, then his feet, he staggered over to Raph. Only then did he realize why the others had kept him away from Gruber.

The only real big difference between them was the color of their eyes and their height. Both had large, broad shoulders and long black hair and tanned skin. But while Casey had blue eyes, Gruber had a gray color and a scar on his face.

Casey clenched his own fist at the man. He was still on the ground, blood pouring out of his throat. Casey watched it with satisfaction.

Serves him right. A little blood loss is nothing compared to what he did to Raph.

"Guys?" Mikey still had his weapons out, glaring at Gruber. This man had hurt one brother physically and emotionally beyond words and almost hurt his other two. No human got away with it.

"Casey…"

All eyes were on Raph. If he gave the signal to kill Raph, Mikey knew they would all do it without a second's hesitation.

"Call the cops Casey." Raph finally managed.

Cops? Mikey knew he was disappointed and he could tell Casey and Don were too. He was pretty sure that if Gruber had done all that stuff to him, he wouldn't blink at Leo running his katana through him. But Raph, their hotheaded brother wanted them just to call the cops.

"Yeah…sure bud." Casey hesitantly took out his phone, his fingers hovering over the button, waiting for Raph to change his mind.

"Do it Case."

Casey could only nod. He slowly punched out each number, his eyes glancing to Raph. When his face didn't change, he hit the last button. With a shaking hand, he brought it up to his ear. He stepped away from the group, talking quietly into the speaker.

"I'm proud of you brother." Leo said, stepping up to Raph and laying a three-fingered hand on his shaking shoulder. "You did the right thing."

"I know." Raph turned away, and moved towards his children. All three of them staggered towards him and Raph wrapped his arms around them all, gathering them up.

Carley grabbed Raph's finger in her tiny grip, looking up at her father with huge amber eyes.

"It's okay honey…daddy's got you." Raph dug his face into his daughter, breathing in her scent.

He would never let go.

Ever.

"Guys, the cops say they'll be here soon." Casey reappeared around the corner. He swallowed thickly at the sight of Raph and his kids, their faces a mess of tears.

"Thank you Casey." Leo nodded over to their human friend.

"You guys better get hidden…I'll wait for them out here." He held out his bat. "I'll tell them it was in self-defense. By the sound of it, I don't think they'll care too much. Seems they've been looking for Gruber for awhile now."

"Doesn't surprise me." Mikey hissed. "Why haven't they found him sooner?"

"He moves around a lot." Raph said softly. By then, Gruber was out cold from the blood loss. Leo wrapped a cloth on the wound to stop the blood flow.

"Don't worry." Raph murmured to his children. "Don't worry. He'll be gone. He'll never hurt you again."

Never.

Raph watched from the window as the cops hauled a handcuffed Gruber. The man had a bandage on his neck and he was jerking against the two men holding him, shouting about mad turtles.

"I was framed I tell you!" He screamed as one cop shoved his head down. "Those turtles are mad!"

"Tell it to the judge Mr. Gruber." One of the cops rolled their eyes.

The finally shoved him in and shut the car door. From the upstairs window while they were all watching, Raph had to smile.

He'll be the one in a cage…not me. Never again. My family is safe.

They all watched in reverent silence as the cop talking to Casey shook his hand and got in the second cop car. Sirens wailing, the two cars pulled out of the driveway and into the woods. Casey watched them go, waving. When they were out of sight, he turned to the occupants upstairs and gave them a thumbs up.

"Well then." Mikey said, bouncing Jayden on his lap. His blue eyes had a odd twinkle to them.

"What?"

"I was just thinking…"

Don and Leo exchanged a look.

"What Mike?" Raph asked.

"Pizza anyone?"


	32. Epilogue

**Well here is finally is, the prologue to No Matter What. **

**I can't thank everyone enough who has stuck with me through this - every review has meant the world to me. Special thanks to the people who pushed me to finish and never to quit. Thank you so much Mikell and Melody Winters.**

**The turtles do not belong to me. Carley, Dominick, Jayden and Gruber do, as well as any other OC's you have seen. These are my property so don't use without permission.**

**Thanks and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"I can't believe it." Raph murmured in the darkness of the bedroom. He watched, beside Leo, as Carley let her green lids cover her amber eyes. Her thumb was stuck in her mouth and her red blanket covered her shell.

"What?"

"He's gone." Whispered Raph. "I mean, all it took was a second for our lives to be changed. And all it took was a second for it all to go back. The second the door closed on Gruber, I knew it was back." He turned to Leo. "A second bro. Just a second. Can you believe it?"

"Sometimes we take for granted those precious seconds Raph." Leo smiled gently. "I know I have."

"But these…" Raph gently ran a finger down his daughter's cheek. "I never want a second of their lives to be wasted. They are precious bundles that I was blessed with. But still…it only took a second." He blinked away tears.

"A second can change a lot Raph." Leo said softly. "A lot can happen in a second. Lives can be changed. Lives can be lost in a mere second."

"Live can also be gained." Raph smiled, looking up at Leo. Amber met brown. "I wish I could undo those seconds in the past where I messed up. I wish I could redo that night."

"You can't change the past bro." Leo lifted a finger, wiping the tear dripping down Raph's cheek. "But the future is still up for grabs."

"I know." Raph opened his arms.

And the two brothers met in an embrace.

"A second Raph." Leo whispered in his brother's ear, eyes tightly shut. "That's all it takes."

"I know Leo. I know."

And Leo did know, that deep in his heart, that everything that had happened these years would leave scars on them all, some emotionally, others physically.

Raph had the scars of pain that he would always wear, the brand on his shoulder that would forever force memory of hell he'd lived through. His emotional pain... it would go away, but would always be in his mind, a memory locked away.

Don... he would always remember the first time he laid eyes on his brother in the cage. The wounds inflicted and knowing in great detail what brought them. Never would he forget bandaging those wounds, wishing he could do more than salve and wrappings. Wishing he could fix the pain of the mind... but he knew he didn't, and he never could.

Mikey's innocent heart would be scarred when he found out that Raph was a mindless, terrified beast, trapped in the body of his brother. He knew humans could be bad... but to bring that much pain on his brother would forever scar the soul of mercy towards them.

And himself... Leo knew that everyone of the burdens - the pains, hurts and memories - that his brothers carried, he also shouldered.

The fear he would always have.

The pain he would never forget.

But through all of, every scar and every wound, would become a mere memory. A memory that no brother would ever forget.

They were ninja.

They were peace keepers.

They were shadows in the night.

But most of all, they were family.

They were brothers.

And they would never forget that...

No Matter What.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Also be sure and keep an eye out for the sequel to this fic, Forever Loved. The brief summary is located on my prologue page. **

**Thanks everyone again!**

**~raphfreak  
**


End file.
